Knb Character Questionnaire
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: Ask the characters of Kuroko no Basket anything you want. Each chapter will be about a one character in the show. Rate and Review to ask questions I would really appreciate it. I don't own Kuroko no Basket in anyway and this is purely for entertainment purposes only!
1. Introduction

**GalaxyEyes11: Hello dear readers :) I have a special treat for you today. And here to tell you all about it is (Drum-roll please) ...um...hello you can come out now...wait just a moment guys -sigh- (-_-)**

**In the Background (GalaxyEyes11): Come on please you gave your word..you promised you would start this off today! Fine, but no more shogi or basketball...good I'm glad you seen it my way :)**

**GalaxyEyes11: OK now we are good to go -sigh- Anyways the person who will tell you all about my new awesome story is...AKASHI SEIJURO !**

**Akashi: -Glare-**

**GalaxyEyes11: Aww :) Look how cute my little Sei-chan is (Fangirl Mode Activated)**

**Akashi: -Glare- I'm not cute -Glare-**

**GalaxyEyes11: SO KAWAII ! (sorry readers I just really like Sei-chan)**

**Akashi: -Sigh- (Pulls out his phone and calls someone)**

**Midorima: You called for my services Akashi -pushes up glasses-**

**GalaxyEyes11: Aww, even Mido-chan came to tell everyone for me**

**Midorima: I didn't come because I wanted to Baka !**

**Akashi: It's to late to tell her anything Shintarou -sigh- Could you please tell people about the story now.**

**Midorima: Fine but what will you be doing?**

**Akashi: I have to take the author back home before she goes insane**

**Midorima: -Sigh- Of course, she will most likely combust when she sees who else is here for this story.**

**-Akashi grabs GalaxyEyes11 and leads her out the door -**

**Midorima: OK, now that she is gone -sigh- Alright this story is just going to be a questionnaire on the characters of Knb. You can send her any questions you have for the next character. Of course I won't be participating in this foolish thing. I have better things to do than waste my time here. Also make sure you bring your lucky items for the next chapter of course since the character will be Akashi. (Holds up his little umbrella he was hiding from GalaxyEyes11 and Akashi)**

**-Giggle -**

**-Giggle-**

**-Giggle-**

**Midorima: BAKAO ! COME BACK HERE AND DROP YOUR PHONE !**

**Takao: Not a chance Shin-chan -HAHAHA- I have to show GlaxayEyes-chan she will be so proud of her little Mido-chan 3**

**-Takao ran away giggling while holding tightly to his phone. Midorima was right on his tail chasing him away swinging his umbrella angrily. Silently cursing the day that Takao became friends with this GalaxyEyes girl-**

**-See You Soon-**

Please Review it will help me alot. Also, for this story I will be accepting any questions you might have for the next chapters Knb Character that I will be questioning. Also, the next chapters character is **_Akashi Seijuro_** :) I promise I will read every review (if I have any) and take any questions as long as they are not to far out there :) Remember I am a new author so please hang with me guys


	2. Akashi Seijuro

_**1st character Akashi Seijuro**_

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey once again dear readers :) Sorry about my little Fangirl attack. I mean you can't blame me can you. I am here with all my favorite guys and girls of the Kuroko no Basket anime.**

**Reo Mubichi: Galaxy-Chan you are rambling on again...**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yaksha-chan hey ! Wait...why are you here I thought Sei-chan was coming for this chapter ?**

**Reo Mubichi: Sei-chan is still coming he will be here on time. May I ask you a question though Galaxy-chan ?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sure, anything Yakasha-chan :)**

**Reo Mubichi: Why didn't you invite me when you knew this chapter was going to be about Sei-chan ?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry Yakashi-chan I just thought you would be too busy**

**Reo Mubichi: I am never to busy to come over when Sei-chan will be here 3**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok then Yakasha-chan I will make sure to invite you over next time I have Sei-chan. It will be a double questionnaire -smiles-**

**Reo Mubichi: -daydreaming about Sei-chan-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Um..Yakasha-chan...(still daydreaming)...Yakasha-chan**

**Reo Mubichi: ...Sei-chan...3...:)...so adorable...cutie...short**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Glare- Short ?!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh hi there Sei-chan it look like Yakasha-chan was right you did get here on time :) Now we can start the questionnaire !**

**Akashi Seijuro: Not yet -turns to Reo who is still daydreaming-**

**Akashi Seijuro: Reo what is the meaning of this -glare-**

**Reo Mubichi:...Sei-chan...3...**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't mind him Sei-chan. Yakasha-chan is just daydreaming about you is all**

**Akashi Seijuro: ...**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sei-chan ?**

**Akashi Seijuro: I do not have time for such stupidity even from my own teammates. -Sigh- Let us get started.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What about Yakasha-chan ?**

**Akashi Seijuro: Leave him be -glare back at Reo- I have a shogi board waiting for me so let us begin. -Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok then on that note lets begin with the questions that were let in the Reviews :)**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Glare- (?tightens his grip on something in his pocket ?)**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok the first question comes from an Unnamed Reviewer -" What do you do in your spare time?"-

**Akashi Seijuro:** My spare time,...I play shogi usually by myself since I could easily defeat anyone else. I also enjoy horseback riding and generally anything with my horses.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggle- that is so like you Sei-chan -Giggle-

**Akashi Seijuro:** Next question -Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok these next 5 questions all come from a very nice person called Nekooni-sama :) (Thanks for leaving questions Nekooni-sama)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok the first question is -"What do you search for in your potential lover?"- Oh nice question I really want to know this one to Sei-chan

**Akashi Seijuro:** Well this is a bit personal isn't it ?...

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sei-channnnnnnnnnn please for the readers -sparkles- (Puppy dog eyes) -sparkles-

**Akashi Seijuro:** Fine Galaxy-Eyes11, I would like a person who has some...dignity. I want someone who is strong hearted and someone who is Perfect.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sei-chan ? No one is perfect...

**Akashi Seijuro:** -chuckle- I am (egoist much)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well anyways, next question Sei-chan. :) -"Does the gender of your special person mater to you?"-

**Akashi Seijuro:** I have no preference

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wow Sei-chan that was a pretty awesome answer

**Akashi Seijuro:** Naturally since I am the one who said it -smirk-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, Sei-chan the next question is-"With who would you most likely go out with now?"-

**(Some where in the background Reo Mubichi wakes up)**

**Reo Mubichi:** Yes Sei-chan who would you go out with right now ? ;)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh yeah there Yakasha-chan. It looks like that was your magical sentence. I will have to remember that for later in the story.

**Note: (Just mention Akashi and who he likes. Reo will come running out of nowhere)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** (scribbling on a clipboard) Check !

**Akashi Seijuro:** Back to the question you two. (-_-) I don't really want to go out with anyone in this point in time. I have much to concentrated on. I might start dating after next years Winter Cup Tournament though.

**(Reo silently making plans about next years Winter Cup)**

**Reo Mubichi**: -whisper- Sei-chan will be mine -whisper-

**Akashi Seijuro**: -Glare- What was that Reo ? -Glare-

**Reo Mubichi:** Nothing Sei-chan :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways only two more questions left Sei-chan and we will wrap it up here. Ok the next question is -"Do you want kids?"-

**Akashi Seijuro:** Of course I will want children. My family owns many businesses so my father would want me to have a future Akashi leader as well.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww Sei-chan I can only imagine what that baby will look like -Giggle- I hope it looks just like a baby you then it would the cutest baby in the world :)

**Akashi Seijuro:** -Glare-...Thank-you...-Glare- (Tsunadare)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** This is the big moment Sei-chan the last question for this chapter! (drumroll please)

**(drddrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok Sei-chan -"are you a psychopath or a high-functioning sociopath?"-

**Reo Mubichi:** -Eyes Widen in Alarm- Umm Galaxy-chan...-looks at Akashi-...-sweatly profoundly now-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well Sei-chan which one are you ?!

**-Glare-**

**-Glare-**

**Akashi Seijuro:** I will not lie I have been called both before...multiple times in fact. I think that instead of either of them I am just...Perfect. No one can or will ever beat me. And if they foolishly think they are better than me than I will just have to make sure that they are dealt with...swiftly. -smiles-

**Reo Mubichi:** He smiled. . . . -wide eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes:** Wellll, ok than Sei-chan -Ha..Ha..Ha..- You must be joking Sei-chan, right?

**(please be joking)**

**Akashi Seijuro:** I never joke -slowly pulls out the mystery item in his pocket that he has held this whole time...sciccors!)

**Akashi Seijuro:** Ok now that this is over (turns to Reo) What did you call me in your dream again Reo? I believe you called me...SHORT!

**Reo Mubichi:** Um..Sei-chan...wait...stop...not my hair...Sei-chan...I'm sorry...please spare me...SEI-CHAN!...

**-Kneels before Akashi begging for his life-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok well I guess that answered that last question. It turns out that Sei-chan is pretty much the definition of both mixed together. Anyways good luck Yakasha-chan -waves- You will need it !

**-Akashi exits dragging a crying Reo behind him-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Looks like this chapter is over since Sei-chan just took Yakasha-chan away (dragging him away) I will have to call Yakasha-chan and see if he is still alive

**-Pulls out phone-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wait ! Before you leave readers don't forget to review and write any questions that you will want in the next chapter. Don't worry I will wait at least a day or two before I write again to give anyone plenty of time :) Oh, and the next chapter will be about..._**KUROKO TETSUYA**_ ! Can't wait :) He is almost as adorable as Sei-chan ! -Exits while trying to get a hold of Yakasha-chan-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Please Review and write down some questions you would want to ask Kuroko Tetsuya :)**

**I hope I am not to being to OC with these character by the way :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kuroko no Basket or the anime itself by the way**_


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya

2nd Character – Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hi everyone who actually read this far into the story! And since you made it all the way here I have another awesome guest for you today. Can you guess who it is? (Even though I already told you who it was in the last chapter, but let's see if you remember )**

**….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, I'll give you a couple of hints to help with your guess. This particular guest has big, round eyes and is a GoM member. He is also a part of the Seiren Basketball Team.**

**….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well, since I can't hear you I am just going to hope you said Kuroko Tetsuya. As soon as Tetsuya-Chan gets here we will start with the questions. He should be here soon hopefully.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello GalaxyEyes-kun….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: AHHHHHHHHHHH…! (Pant) (Pant) Come on Tetsuya-Chan why do you do this to me. –Holds her chest-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Gomen, GalaxyEyes-kun. –Deadpanned stare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why do I get the feeling that you don't really care? Well it's alright Tetsuya-Chan since when have you even been here? :/ I didn't even hear you arrive.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: I arrived when you were giving the readers hints…**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, well no harm done Tetsuya-Chan Since you are here let's begin with the questions I received from reviewers.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, lest begin Tetsuya-Chan these first 5 questions come from a reviewer who I very much appreciate _(Nekooni-sama)_ And then we have one other question from another reviewer who goes by _Alex_. Say hi to them Tetsuya-Chan –smile-**

**-Deadpanned stare-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: - Hello Nekooni-sama -waves- Hello Alex-kun –waves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good, now for the first question Tetsuya-Chan !**

**-When did you first get your addition to vanilla milkshakes?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I am not addicted…

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm….Tetsuya-Chan everyone knows you are addicted. Even Nekooni-sama mentioned for you not to lie and said you were dependent. Deadpanned stare-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: It's not my fault –puppy dog eyes- They are to good

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww! Tetsuya-Chan your too adorable don't worry though I will get you some help for your addiction as soon as we get done.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** But I am not addicted GalaxyEyes-kun

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yes, you are Tetsuya-Chan and you just proved it. Denial is one of the symptoms. But don't worry your cute little blue head I will be there for you the whole way!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I don't need you to be…. –deadpanned-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry I will get everyone to help and maybe we will have an intervention for your milkshake addiction. But till that day (or chapter) let's go on to the next question.

**-Do you ship people in other teams? If so who?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ship people?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggle- Shipping people basically means whenever you put/imagine two other people/characters together romantically. For example, I ship Midorima and Takao It really doesn't matter to some people what gender you ship.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I have heard/imagined quite a few rumors about some other players together…

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh really \\(-o-)/ Who Tetsuya-Chan?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: I believe the coach and the captain are together in some way. Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww you have to admit Tetsuya-Chan those two are adorable together. Then there is Midorima-kun and Takao-kun. But I believe Takao-kun is more like Midorima-kun's slave. Then there is Murasakibara-kun and Kagami-kun's brother Himuro-kun. I do believe those two should be an item. (Even though Kagami defiantly denies this)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Surprised Face- Wow….um…sounds like you have put some thought into this before Tetsuya-Chan. Well I can't really say I blame you though, I too ship many anime characters. Well anyways on to the next question from our dear reviewer.

**-Who is the nicest/best light?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -small smile- I….believe in them both. They are both serious players with lots of heart in the game. I truly could not pick between them. Although, I put my trust in Kagami-kun first and foremost…

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: …...

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Are you ok GalaxyEyes-kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -crying her eyes out-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: GalaxyEyes-kun?

**-sob- (wipes away tears chibi style) –sob-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry, Tetsuya-Chan I couldn't hold it in anymore its jut your face when you were talking about them was so cute and so depressing at the same time….. –Sob-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -Pats her head- Calm down GalaxyEyes-kun I did not mean to make you cry

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww Tetsuya-Chan Kagami-Kun was right you are good with girls -hugs Kuroko-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Umm, GalaxyEyes-Kun isn't there more questions to be answered?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh –release Kuroko from bear hug- Sorry guys I got a little carried away in that one –wipes eyes- Ok now on to the next question.

**-Do you think Momoi could be your girlfriend eventually?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ….. Galaxy-Eyes11: What's wrong? Kuroko Tetsuya: Why would she be my girlfriend? –Looks towards Galaxy-Eyes11-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: …..Really Tetsuya-Chan?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -stares clueless-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm well I guess you just answered that question with that statement only –giggle-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I do not understand...

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Nothing Tetsuya-Chan let's just go on to the next and final question from Nekooni-sama

**-What do you think of your former teammates today?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** My former teammates….are all a bit monstrous.

-Akashi- He is….scary…. –looks around like Akashi will be behind him- Though he used to more like a mother to us. So much that Aomine-Kun called him "Mom". -Midorima- He can be a bit much for me to handle. Although, he doesn't seem to like me either. He says our signs don't match up and that he can't read my face. But I respect his basketball and I believe he respects mine as well.

-Murasakibara-…I do not like him or his attitude towards other players! –Glares darkly-

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 backs away slowly from the glowing Kuroko-**

-Kise- He is annoying at times. Though he is loud and clingy I enjoy his play style. Even though I was his instructor he quickly surpassed me. Since then I have had a one-sided rivalry with him.

-Aomine- I just want him to happy again…..to smile while playing basketball.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wow, that was intense Tetsuya-Chan, but you did a good job that as the last question from Nekooni-sama. This next question is from a different reviewer named Alex.

**\- Kuroko-san how many male friends of yours confessed their feelings?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Actually only Kise has told me he loves me…in a friendship way. Since I am invisible most people don't really care. But, I have gotten weird stares from Kagami-kun before.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** …Weird stares?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -deadpanned stares- Lets not go into it GalaxyEyes-Kun…

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well if it is too weird for Tetsuya-Chan to talk about then I quite frankly don't want to know. Well that looks like all the questions for you Tetsuya-Chan. now we can get started with getting a hold of your vanilla milkshake addiction.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I need to go….

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I got it we should do a surprise chapter later on when you have forgotten about it. It will be a intervention chapter just for you Tetsuya-Chan. What do you think about that?–Turns to Kuroko-

-...-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I can't believe him using Misdirection on me to get away. Well you can't escape the power of my love for you. We will have that intervention chapter. -Now I just look weird yelling to myself- Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry guys I am going to end it here. I need to go ask around and see who wants to help our little Tetsuya-chan. Oh, if you guys think I should have an intervention chapter why don't you review and maybe give me some ideas Anyways the next chapter will be about the great Mido-Chan So like usually if you have any questions you want to ask or if you just want to be mentioned review and let me know.

**-See you Soon-**

* * *

Remember** Review** on how you like my little story and the next chapter will be about **Mido-Chan**. (**Midorima**) So just send me any questions and I will be happy to make them about of the questionnaire :)

Oh and if you have ideas on a intervention chapter all about Tetsuya-Chan's poor addiction to vanilla milkshakes tell me in a Review :)


	4. Midorima Shintarou

3rd Character – Midorima Shintarou

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey there awesome readers As you might know this chapter 4. And the next character that I told you all that we would be questioning today is Midorima Shintarou. He is the adorable green haired tall carrot of Shutoku. But before we get to the questions I need to apologize to one of my reviewers/readers (Alex-Chan).**

**(Sorry for forgetting about the Chan – Tetsuya Kuroko)**

**Midorima Shintarou: You should apologize –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What…Mido-Chan why are you so mean –whines-**

**Midorima Shintarou: Stop that you sound like Kise –glare- Besides it is impolite to not properly address someone nanodayo**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I know I'm sorry Mido-Chan (and Alex-Chan) –Sniffle-**

**Midorima Shintarou: -looks away- It's alright you did apologize**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww there is my little Tsundere giant**

**-Glare-**

**Midorima Shintarou: I am not a Tsundere**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sure you aren't Mido-Chan –giggle- I am not the only one who thinks you are though –giggle-**

**Midorima Shintarou: -holds tighter to his lucky item-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Mido-Chan I guess that is your lucky item for today. It's so cute !**

**Midorima Shintarou: Of course it is my horoscope said for me to hold close to the most adorable stuffed bear holding a sunflower**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Uh. . . . . . . . .Mido-Chan isn't that a bit too specific. . . . .**

**Midorima Shintarou: Of course it has to be Oha-Asa is never wrong –smirk-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well I have a surprise for you then Mido-Chan can you guess what I brought with me just for my questionnaire with you**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yep…you guess right I brought my own lucky item for today's chapter**

**-Holds up a cute dog with a top hat up to Midorima-**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Looks at it for a minute- So you are a Capricorn then….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yep I am a Capricorn Wait, why do Cancer and Capricorn not get along Mido-Chan?**

**Midorima Shintarou: They get along ok luckily for your questionnaire and you**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: YEAH ! Mido-Chan likes me**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Pushes up glasses- I wouldn't go that far and stop talking like that you sound like Takao**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: It's alright to sound like Kazu-Chan I love that guy –giggle-**

**Midorima Shintarou: You too are both annoying and much to loud –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But you love us Mido-Chan 3**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Huff- I believe we should start the questions now Baka

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Of course, I almost forgot thanks Mido-Chan let's begin the questions now. The first question is from a nice reviewer OrangeLover-Kun.

**-Did Takao confess his feelings for you?-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Is that a blush that I see Mido-Chan ? –smirk-

**Midorima Shintarou**: Of course not don't be stupid –blush/glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You might as well admit it Mido-Chan all the viewers (even me) know you secretly love Kazu-Chan 3

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Glare- He has not confessed to me….

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yet

**Midorima Shintarou**: -Blush-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think you two make a adorable pair no matter what. Even if you two aren't dating I love your partnership.

**(I totally ship Mido/Taka)**

**Midorima Shintarou**: Of course you think so you are one of our crazy fangirls –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggle- Ok, next two questions are from a Alex-Chan

**-Do you think of Takao-san more than a teammate and a friend (if you ever treat him as one) or a slave?-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: He is . . . . . my partner –Looks away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Come on Mido-Chan answer the question Kazu-Chan isn't even here so you don't have to be embarrassed

**Midorima Shintarou:** Fine –Glare- He is important to the team and . . . .me. Though he can be annoying I enjoy his company at times. I like to think of all the things he does for me as a bonus. Although he complains it is not my fault he keeps losing. I do all I can to win and I am rewarded. Takao just has very bad luck.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Maybe you should start to carry around his lucky item with you too Mido-Chan. I mean if he has such bad luck couldn't that effect you to since he drives you everywhere. What if he gets into a accident because of his bad luck?

**Midorima Shintarou:** I never thought about it . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggle- Looks like I broke Mido-Chan. Well while he thinks lets go one to the next question.

**-Do you have any idea who in your group (Generation of Miracles), who like Kuroko-san? And do you think Kagami-san likes Kuroko-san?-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** Well, Kise seems to like Kuroko but I believe it is more like adoration or stalker love. I really don't know of anyone because I am not a big fan of Kuroko's. Aomine possibly since those two were the closes back then. As for Kagami I believe he and Kuroko might have a romantic –cough- relationship.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Romantic Relationship?

**Midorima Shintarou:** Those two make a unique pair. . . Though I don't care as long as they bring their all to the court

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Of course you care you are just to Tsundere to say it

**Midorima Shintarou:** Is that the last question? –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww –Looks to the question paper in sadness- It is Mido-Chan but you can stay here with me if you want since I still have to wrap it up

**Midorima Shintarou:** I am going now –Starts to walk away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww come on Mido-Chan at least say bye to the readers/reviewers before you leave please –Puppy dog eyes-

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Sigh- Bye readers

**-Midorima quickly leaves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well I guess that is it for the Midorima chapter. Don't worry readers whenever I question Kazu-Chan I will make sure to trick Mido-Chan into coming as well. Maybe I will get him to blush some more for you guys So anyways for the next chapter I have decided to do my 2nd favorite character **KISE RYOUTA** ! So like usually if you guys have any questions and I many any leave a review and ask me. I will ask them during the questionnaire. Hopefully we can get some more questions next time. :) Ok gotta go now love you guys

**-See you Soon-**

Don't forget to Review if you have any questions for the ever so popular Kise Ryouta :)

Or if you just want to review that would be awesome too !


	5. Kise Ryouta

**4th Character – Kise Ryouta**

**Kise Ryouta: Hello! How is everyone today**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kise Ryouta: You might have noticed that GalaxyEyes-Chan isn't the one doing the introduction today. Well she was awesome enough to let me do my own introduction today**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: And you did an awesome job Ryo-Chan!**

**Kise Ryouta: Come on GalaxyEyes-Chan don't call me that –Whines-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why shouldn't I?**

**Kise Ryouta: Because when you call me that it sounds like I am a girl –Whines-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But you let Suki-Chan call you Ki-Chan? Does that mean you like Suki-Chan more than me –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Kise Ryouta: Fine, I guess it's alright as long as you let me call you GalaxyEyecchi!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: That sounds fair**

**(Inner Fangirl: YESSS!)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways how did you get to come here Ryo-Chan? I thought you had practice today with Kaijou.**

**Kise Ryouta: Well . . . . . . . . . About that –Nervous Laugh-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ryo-Chan? What did you do? -Glare-**

**Kise Ryouta: I definitely didn't tell Senpai I was sick and couldn't come to school for practice today . . . . . . –Nervous Laugh-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Glare- Ryo-Chan!**

**Kise Ryouta: I'm sorry GalaxyEyecchi, but you said you really wanted me to come over to your story today. And how can I tell such a pretty girl no?**

**-Model charm Activated-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't you dare try that sparkly stuff on me Ryo-Chan!–Glare-**

**-SMACK-**

**-Model Charms Deactivated-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What are we supposed to do Ryo-Chan? Kasa-Chan is bound to figure out that you lied. And once he does he will have both of our heads. –Glare-**

**Kise Ryouta: Please don't tell Senpai! Please –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Fine –huff- I won't tell him, but let's try to hurry with the questions today –sigh-**

**Kise Ryouta: Ok let's do this GalaxyEyecchi!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok these two questions are from an awesome Reviewer named Blackbutterfly! The first question is:

**-who do you admire most kuroko or Aomine?-**

**Kise Ryouta**: I admire both of them, but I admire Aominecchi the most. I need to stop admiring Aominecchi if I ever want to surpass him. But, Kurokocchi is awesome too!

**–Kuroko Daydreaming-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh ok well anyway on to the next. . . .

**-Bring-**

**-Bring-**

**-Bring-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Huh, who would be calling me during my questionnaire?

**-Picks up her phone-**

**Kise Ryouta:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Other end of the phone:** (Hi . . . It's . . . . Mumble . . .)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hey there! (Moshi Moshi)

**Other end of the phone:** (Mumble . . . . is . . . . coming . . . .)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, yes I was expecting you. OK then I will see you soon Bye!

**-Hangs up and puts away the phone-**

**Kise Ryouta:** Who was that?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh….nobody really (Smirk)

**Kise Ryouta**: Umm, GalaxyEyecchi you are starting to scare me . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, sorry Ryo-Chan –Giggle- Let's get back to the questions for now. Ok the next question is:

**\- Who is the person you idolize more Aomine or kuroko?-**

**Kise Ryouta:** Who do I idolize most? Well . . . . I have been told by many of my Senpai that I have a small obsession with Kurokocchi. I can't help it though GalaxyEyecchi –Pout- I mean Kurokocchi is just so awesome . . . the way that he passes. . . .He is so strong . . . so cool . . . . The best ever . . .

**-Kuroko Obsessive Babbling-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok Ryo-Chan that was the last question –Smiles-

**Kise Ryouta:** Oh, really but this was so much fun GalaxyEyecchi –Pouts-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I know it was but we had to hurry and get them done so you could return home Ryo-Chan

**Kise Ryouta**: I know but can't I stay just a little bit longer Senpai will never find out –Laughs-

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Oh, he won't! –GLARE-

**-Kick to the Back-**

**Kise Ryouta**: AHHHH! Ouch Senpai –rubs back-

**-Kise looks up slowly now because of the shadow that looms above him-**

**Kise Ryouta**: -AHHHHHHH- SENPAI! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! –Screams like a girl-

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** That's not important Baka quiet down. –Glare- How dare you lie to your Senpai!

**Kise Ryouta:** I'm sorry –Crocodile Tears- Please forgive me Senpai

**Yukio Kasamatsu**: Shut it Kise –Glare- -Looks towards Galaxy-Eyes11-

**Yukio Kasamatsu**: -Blushes- Sorry about this. . See you later. Thanks for answering your phone

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: No problem Kasa-Chan –Giggle-

**Kise Ryouta**: WHAT?! GALAXYEYECCHI WHY? –Crocodile Tears chibi style-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry Ryo-Chan I had to. It's nothing personal I still love you -Waves-

**-Kasamatsu drags Kise away by the back of his shirt while Kise cries out for help and cries-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: **Well, I sure do have interesting friends. –Laughs- Anyways this is unfortunately the end of the chapter. Like always the next chapter will be about a new character and this time it's about** Aomine Daiki**! Please Review and leave any questions you may have for him. (It doesn't matter how many you have :)

* * *

**I hope I am doing a good enough job answering your questions so far. I must apologize to Blackbutterfly-Chan for not answering your questions fast enough. Sorry I just have been really busy lately but I hope you liked them I hope everyone that reads my story continues to like it and even leave some reviews for me! I appreciate every single of your guys questions! I just want to thank everyone who has asked a question or reviewed. I really appreciate all of them. I hope we can continue on with the story till the very last character has been questioned. Well I guess I better finish up here I am sure you probably have other things to do!**

**-See you Later-**


	6. Aomine Daiki

5th Character – Aomine Daiki

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers and reviewers J I hope you are having a great day so far! I'm so happy that we have been able to come this far. I hope that . .**

**Aomine Daiki: (Interrupts) Idiot, hurry up I don't have all day**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: As you can see I am questioning Daiki-Chan today and he just doesn't know when to keep quiet –Glare-**

**Aomine Daiki: Whatever –huff-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways . . . I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much we will –smiles-**

**Aomine Daiki: If we ever get to start that is . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Pardon me readers –Innocent Smile-**

**-In the Background-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: You promised you would play nice today Daiki-Chan –pout-**

**Aomine Daiki: I know Baka**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Daiki-Chan, remember I am friends with Sei-Chan and his words are law. Don't make me call him; he won't be pleased.**

**-Holds up phone and gets ready to press Dail-**

**Aomine Daiki: -Sweats- Fine I'll be good, just don't call him**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: See Daiki-Chan you are nice :) -Innocent Smile-**

**-Returns to Readers-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry guys don't worry we are back and ready to ask/answer some of your all's questions ! Aren't we Daiki-Chan –Innocent Smile-**

**Aomine Daiki: Yeah –Glare-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good now then let's start with the questions Daiki-Chan. The first question I have for you all is from a Anon-san ! Say hello Daiki-Chan

**Aomine Daiki**: -Glare- Hey –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok then . . . . . well here is the first question

**\- Aomine, What kind of Pervert are you?-**

**Aomine Daiki**: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggle- I can answer this one –Giggle- The BIGGEST pervert!

**Aomine Daiki:** I am not a pervert –Glare- I just appreciate the view. And you know what I say "The Bigger the Better".

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . Uh, Daiki-Chan you just proved you are a perv . . . .

**Aomine Daiki**: It's not my fault I like big boobs –Huff-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: We all know you like Big Boobs –sigh- Remember when your team caught you using a modeling magazine as bait. It lured you right in

**Aomine Daiki:** Those Baka's . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So remember readers if you want to catch yourself a Aomine Daiki. All you are going to need is a modeling magazine with big boob women. –Giggle-

**Aomine Daiki**: -Blush- Don't you have another question to ask idiot –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, sorry Daiki-Chan it's just so cute watching you blush and get mad. Thanks to Anon-San for the awesome question. I really appreciate it. :) Ok then the next 2 questions is from an awesome Reviewer of mine. (Drum-roll please) Alex-Chan :)

**-Who do you like most? Kuroko/ Momoi/ Kagami/ Kise?-**

**Aomine Daiki**: -Huff- Well . .I like all of them the most.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm, Daiki-Chan I think you should be a bit more specific . . .

**Aomine Daiki**: -Glare- Fine, first Momoi is like my sister so I have to like her. Kise and Kuroko were my teammates. No matter what I will always like them. Even though Kise is annoying and Kuroko is . . Kuroko. But, those two are strong and I will respect their strengths. Kagami is a good rival. He is strong well he has to be to be able to defeat me. Don't worry though I will get stronger until no one can beat me –Determined Eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: And that's why you have so many fans (Including me). –Wipes her eyes-

**Aomine Daiki**: Baka –Blush-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well before I start to cry again lets go on to the next question from Alex-Chan.

**\- Can you tell me who is dating who? Like Midorima and Takao, I only know this two sorry.-**

**Aomine Daiki**: Midorima and that hawk guy are dating?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well they haven't officially announced it just yet. But everyone knows they love each other (Fangirl Activated)

**Aomine Daiki**: That would be weird. It would be like two bottoms going at it –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: BAKA –Deep Blush- Don't talk about those things on my questionnaire

**Aomine Daiki**: You know it would be cool to watch too GalaxyEyes –Smirk-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Just answer the question already Daiki-Chan –Blush-

**Aomine Daiki**: Fine, well I don't really know anyone that is dating. Kagami is real close to Kuroko though. There might be something going on there. Kagami just better hope he never hurts Kuroko though –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww :) Protective Daiki-Chan so cute !

**Aomine Daiki**: -Blush- Shut-up –Glare- There is Murasakibara and that emo looking guy too. They act pretty close sometimes

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww those two are cute together just like Midorima and Takao

**Aomine Daiki**: I'm going to message Midorima after this

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Make sure you tell him GalaxyEyes loves him and wishes him and Takao a happy relationship (Fangirl Activated)

**Aomine Daiki**: I'm sure he will happy to hear that –Smirk- Is that all you needed?

**-Quickly looks over question paper-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep, sadly that was the last question for you Daiki-Chan :(

**Aomine Daiki**: Good

**–Walks out rudely-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, that might be the last question but that isn't the end of this chapter yet. Surprise I have a small side thing that one of my reviewers asked of me and Midorima. Alex-Chan wanted to know what kind of lucky charm she as a Virgo should get to ease her troubles. Don't worry Alex-Chan I told Midorima all about your problem and he was very happy to help. (Of course the Akashi threat worked very well as usual). Anyways, Midorima didn't want to come today since he had practice with Takao. ("Practice" giggle) So he wrote you a short note that he wanted me to read to you. So here you go Alex-Chan your piece of Mido-Chan advice.

**-Opens up letter and begins to read in a deep Midorima type voice-**

**Midorima:** Dear Alex-Chan, I understand your situation. As a Virgo you are very intelligent and friendly willing to do anything for a friend. You need not worry about others who cause you problems. They will eventually see the great person they lost. I wish you good luck. And to help you with your luck please carry around an item that is orange, white, grey, or yellow. Those seem to be your lucky colors. And if you wish to know what day is the best for an outing I suggest you go out on Wednesdays. I hope that I was of some help. Good Day

**-Closes Letter in Tears-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Your so lucky Alex-Chan –Whines- I'm lucky if Mido-Chan even shows up to one of my chapters. But he wrote you a letter. –Cries-

* * *

Like always continue to Read and Review if you want more chapters. The next chapter will be about the great candy giant himself _**Murasakibara Atsushi**_. Just Review to leave any questions you might have. And if you want to leave a little side note like Alex-Chan did. Please feel free to do that too. I hopefully will get the characters to answer those two like Mido-Chan did. :) Have a awesome day.

**-See you Soon-**


	7. Murasakibara Atsushi

6th Character – Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello guys :) Once again I have to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I know I say this a lot, but I have been really busy this week since its Easter. You could not imagine how happy I am to be writing again. Anyways let's get started with this new chapter by introducing the character for this chapter.**

**-Goes and opens the door for Murasakibara-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I have to apologize to you too Atsushi-Chan –Smiles-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: It's alright Gala-Chin**

**-Munch-**

**-Munch-**

**-Munch-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good I'm glad you aren't one to hold grudges Atsushi-Chan –giggles-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Gala-Chin is really nice. You buy me looks of snacks.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I can't help it your just too cute for your own good!**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: That's what Muro-Chin says too. . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . Please give me a second Atsushi-Chan I will be right back –Calm Smile-**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT!**

**-Walks back into the room and close the door-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Are you alright Gala-Chin?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Of course, I just had to. . . . . . Express my feelings :)**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Can we start the questions now Gala-Chin?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why? Do you really want to leave that bad? –Whimpers-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: You promised me snacks when we finished . . . . . . . I want some more snacks**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hah Hah Don't worry Atsushi-Chan you will get plenty of snacks for coming today and not whining like Daiki-Chan.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Mine-Chin?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you Daiki-Chan was here the last chapter and he wasn't in the best of moods**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Mine-Chin is never in a good mood, unless he plays basketball. He is a meanie**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Sparkly Eyes-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: ?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry, Atsushi but I wish the readers could see your adorable pout.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways, let's get this over with so we can go get some candy :) Ok Atsushi-Chan the first question is from an awesome reviewer called (_Basketball14_). Say hey Atsushi-Chan!

**Murasakibara Atsush**i: –Munch- -Munch- Hello. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok their question is:

**-Murasakibara-kun don't you get fat at all after eating all the snacks or sweet?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes1**1: That is a good question Atsushi-Chan. If you have any secrets on keeping in shape how about you share it with

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I don't know why I don't get fat. Muro-Chin makes me practice and sometimes doesn't give me a lot of snacks. He says that I have to stay in shape if I want to win... I don't like losing. Especially to freaky eyebrow boy –Huff-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Laughing to death- Poor Taiga-Chan and his eyebrows. Atsushi can you do me a favour and remind me to text Taiga later about his eyebrows?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Sure –Munch- For snacks I will –Munch- -Munch-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good, he is going to love it –Smirks- Anyways onto the next question which is from one of my awesome Reviewers (Alex-Chan) ! You better say hello to this one Atsushi-Chan

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Hello Alex-Chan –Munch- -Munch-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Ok, Alex-Chan's first question to you is:

**-Does Himuro-san always keep a bunch of sweets with him for back up if you ever run out of your sweets?-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I think he does. . He always pulls out my favorite snacks whenever I am out. I don't know where he keeps them though . . . I'll ask later when I go back.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I could just imagine that he keeps an assortment of snacks in random places all the time. . . .

**-Starts imagining Tatsuya-Chan walking when out of nowhere all sorts of snack just dropping from his jacket-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry, guys on to the next question that is also from Alex-Chan:

**-How do you feel about Himuro-san? You two look so sweet together oops sorry I got carried away :)-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I like Muro-Chin. He is nice to me and he has lots of snacks and snack money. He also tastes like candy . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** WHAT! DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF SO EASILY ATUSHI-CHAN!

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 turns into a tomato and stares down Atsushi who acts like it was no big deal-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: You don't have to yell Gala-Chin. You hurt my ears. –Munch-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm glad Tatsuya-Chan isn't here or else he would of passed out. –Sigh- The sad thing is you don't even know what was wrong with what you said

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I answered the question. Muro-Chin says to never lie.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, they can't get mad at us for that. You were only telling the truth –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that's the end of questions for you Atsushi-Chan you can go ahead and wait for me in the hallway. I will be out as soon as I am done here. We will go and get snacks after, ok.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Ok Gala-Chin

**-He leaves slowly while still munching down on snacks-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, this was a . . . . interesting chapter that is for sure –Laughs- Well anyways before I end this chapter there is a small thing that I need to do. Alex-Chan wanted to ask Daiki-Chan another question before the end of this chapter. So I went ahead and asked Daiki-Chan the question for everyone. Since he said he was too busy to come over today. (I bet he was just to lazy) So here is Alex-Chans extra question to Daiki-Chan:

**-Who is the person you like the most? or maybe love the most? If you know what I mean...-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: He answered with:

** –Daiki-Chan impression starts now-**

**Aomine Daiki:** Likes the most. . . ahh. . I guess it would have to be either Satsuki/Tetsu/or maybe Kise. (Right here I told him not to deny the *_AoKise*_ in the air and he blushed)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways I hope that everyone liked this chapter and will come back and read the next chapter as well. I have decided to make the next chapter about_** Hanamiya Makoto.**_ Since one of the Reviewers (Alex-Chan) mentioned they liked him and had some questions to ask. So please come back and read the next chapter about the Bad Boy himself. Well I rambled on enough for today. I have to go and eat some candy now. Not to mention I still have to text Taiga-Chan about his eyebrows. –Giggle-

* * *

And if you would be so kind as to leave some reviews for me. I would really appreciate any that you would have. It's those that keep me wanting to write this story. No matter who or what they ask I really from the bottom of my heart love all of you guys ! I hope that you will stay with me through all of the Kuroko no Basket characters. :)

-See you Soon-


	8. Hanamiya Makoto

7th Character – Hanamiya Makoto

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey everyone :) I'm glad to be back once again. I really am enjoying this story a lot. Like you already know if you read the last chapter; I'm questioning Hanamiya Makoto today! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read/review.**

**Hanamiya Makoto: Can we start already –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Come on Makoto-Chan there is no need to get huffy. –Smiles-**

**Hanamiya Makoto: -Glare- I'm getting tired of being near you**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Teary Eyes- Why Makoto-Chan? I didn't do anything yet**

**Hanamiya Makoto: You're too happy for my style. Let me guess you also believe in teamwork and friendship just like that annoying Kiyoshi. –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: It's alright let's just calm down. Remember why I asked you to come here.**

**Hanamiya Makoto: You didn't ask me in person. You got Kiyoshi and the other idiot Generals to keep calling me and aggravating me. –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww, don't be like that Makoto-Chan. Let's just try to get along. You can leave as soon as you answer all of the questions that I have for you. –Smiles-**

**Hanamiya Makoto: Stop using Chan as my suffix. –Glare- It's degrading**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What. But it makes you even cuter than you already was. Besides I use Chan for everyone.**

**Hanamiya Makoto: Ok, then I will call you Galaxy-Kun. –Smirk-**

**-He thinks that will persuade me to change his suffix ending. . . .He is wrong-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yes! I feel so special now. The great Makoto-Chan is actually addressing me, what an honor. –Smirks-**

**Hanamiya Makoto: . . . . . .**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well, it seems that I broke poor Makoto-Chan –Frowns- So while he comes back to life how about I introduce the first reviewer that left us questions. –Smiles-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: . . . . . .Don't change the subject; I'm not done talking yet –Glare-

**-Pretends that Hanamiya isn't talking and continues with the introduction-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: The reviewer that left us questions is Alex-Chan! It's because of Alex-Chan that I even wrote this chapter. Because I can't write a new chapter unless I have questions to ask. And since its spring break I can't ask any of my friend's questions. So I really appreciate the questions for this chapter.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I'm surprised that you have friends –Glare-

**-Once again pretends that Hanamiya isn't talking-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways, Alex-Chan wrote down 5 awesome questions for you to answer Makoto-Chan. So let's get started with the questions now. The first one is:

**-What type of girls do you like?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: The types of girls I like? They would of course have to be smart (not as smart as me though if that is possible). They would also have to have the same sinister personality as me. Someone who wouldn't get mad at me for "injuring" another person.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wow . . .uhh. . .Makoto-Chan?

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Yes –narrows eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That was pretty deep not to mention dark... But, you still are really adorable no matter how messed up in the head you are. –Innocent Smile-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: -Glare- I don't think that was a compliment

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Hahahah . . . . Ok on to the next question:

**\- Since when did you start being a bad boy?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Start being one. –Smirk- I believe I was born a bad boy.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: And that ladies and gentlemen is why he is adorably cute.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I'm not cute –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aw, it's just like a cute little kitten

**-Pets Hanamiya's head gently-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Never . . . do . . . that. . . .Again! –Ultimate Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Next question Makoto-Chan!

**-How would you describe your former teammates?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: My former teammates. Those bunch of idiots. That is what they are. Kiyoshi with his team spirit and goody two-shoes friendship that will defeat anything. Reo is . . . nice though a bit too nice for me. He treats me just like he is my overly attached mother. Then, there is Kotaro. He is just too hyper and happy all the time. It really get annoying after a while. Finally, there is Nebuya. He is just a bag of meat. He burps all the time and is very loud just like Kotaro. Though I will admit they are strong. They would have to be though if they were once on my team.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww you guys are just so cute together. I am going to have to get a picture of you guys when you were on the same team. It will be my new background for my computer. –Smiles-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I'll destroy you. . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good luck with that Makoto-Chan. Until then let's go to the next question now:

**-How about the Generation of Miracles? How would you describe them?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: The Generation of Miracles, those guys are strong. I will admit that much. Though they are annoying pests that should be caught in my web. That shadow one he is the most annoying out of all of them. Talking about friendship and acting like he was better than me. –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wow, touchy subject. Let's go on to the next question. I think this one will break through the tense atmosphere in here.

**\- Do you think I have a chance if I confess to you? **NEVER-MIND THAT! I LIKE YOU HANAMIYA-SENPAI!-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Lookie there Alex-Chan really likes you. That's cute Makoto-Chan! (*-*)

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I haven't met her. But she has guts and I like that about a girl. –Smirks- Maybe you have a chance Alex-Chan.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, I can feel the love in the air from over here. So cute Alex-Chan and Makoto-Chan sitting in a tree. –Dying from Laughter-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Shut-up girl. That was the last question wasn't it. I'm leaving.

**-Leaves with a bang of the door-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: He really is adorable even though he is a little messed up the head. Anyways, this is unfortunately the end of the chapter. So I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter when I will be questioning Kazunari-Chan. (**_Takao Kazunari_**) Hope you guys will have lots of questions for my buddy.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Like I said in this chapter. The next chapter will be about _Takao Kazunar_i. So if you don't mind could you please review and leave me reviews. It doesn't matter what question you have for Takao. Once again I must thank everyone who is continuing to review and read my story. I am very pleased and grateful that you find this story acceptable. Thanks and love you guys :)

-See you Soon-


	9. Takao Kazunari

8th Character – Takao Kazunari

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey my faithful readers/reviewers. I hope that you all have an awesome couple of days and that you will continue to. As you know if you read the last the chapter today I will be questioning Kazunari-Chan (Takao Kazunari). :)**

**Takao Kazunari: Hey what's up Gala-Chan!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Kazunari-Chan . . . !?**

**Takao Kazunari: What's wrong Gala-Chan?**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 slowly points to the giant lion plushy that Takao was currently holding onto-**

**Takao Kazunari: Oh . . . Well Shin-Chan gave this to me this morning whenever I stopped by his house. He said it was for my lucky item or something like that. Apparently Scorpio's are supposed to have really bad luck today. –Chuckles while rubbing the back of his head-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww that's cute Kazunari-Chan; Mido-Chan must have been really worried about you. Since Mido-Chan never gives you your lucky items usually.**

**Takao Kazunari: Well he is just a big Tsundere after all. But I think he was more worried about you than he was me this time. –Laughs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Worried about me?**

**Takao Kazunari: Well. . All he said was that I better not spread my bad luck to you and your questionnaire today. I didn't even know this bad luck stuff was spreadable. –Sighs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww that's why he is my favorite Tsundere ever. Even though he won't admit it he is adorably cute in his own Tsundere way. (*-*)**

**Takao Kazunari: Right, most people I know don't think he is adorable. I mentioned it once to the Senpai and they thought I was sick and Miyaji sent me to the nurse. –Pouts-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Really? I am going to have to ask Miyaji-Senpai about that. By the way, Kazunari-Chan is Mido-Chan going to be coming later on in the questionnaire?**

**Takao Kazunari: Oh, yeah he is coming later on. Shin-Chan said he had to stop off somewhere and get his lucky item for the day. After he gets the lucky item he will be on the way.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good I called him about it the other day whenever I was done questioning Makoto-Chan.**

**Takao Kazunari: Makoto-Chan? . . .Wait you don't mean Hanamiya do you?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yeah, I questioned Makoto-Chan in the last chapter.**

**Takao Kazunari: Why, didn't you tell me this before I would have come and questioned him with you.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why would you want to question him too? I thought he didn't really care about him.**

**Takao Kazunari: Because Shin-Chan told me to watch out for him. And if he figured out I was going to be in the same room with him while you questioned. Shin-Chan would a freaked out and he would of made some funny expressions.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: You truly are evil Kazunari-Chan. It makes me feel bad for Mido-Chan. . . . .Well almost. –Giggles-**

**Takao Kazunari: Can we get started with the questions now Gala-Chan. I really am excited about them and answering them!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sure Kazunari-Chan I don't mind if we start now. Mido-Chan would probably be mad at both of us if we didn't start by the time he got here anyways. So on that note, the first question is from an awesome reviewer called (Tsundere love).

**Takao Kazunari:** Hey there Tsundere love. I love your name by the way! –Waves-

**-Do you love Midorima-kun for his Tsundere personality or you just love his expressions?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** I would have to say that I love both of them. They make Shin-Chan who is his. I do like his expressions more though sometimes. For example, whenever I accidently threw my dinner on his head whenever he was talking with the other GoM. It was totally worth the beating that I received you should have seen his face. Shin-Chan's eyes where twice the normal size and he did this cute little growl.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww, that's so cute of you and Mido-Chan J Thanks to Tsundere Love for reviewing and asking a question. I hope that you continue to read/review. Ok, now the next 2 questions are from another amazing reviewer called (12tailedninja-demon).

**Takao Kazunari:** Hey there 12tailedninja-demon. Thanks for leaving me questions. I get to rub this in everyone's faces. –Waves-

**-Whose idea was the whole cart thing? Was it Midorima's idea? If so, do you think it's his way to get back at you for calling him Tsundere (?) all the time? –**

**Takao Kazunari:** The cart . . .-Frowns-. Don't let Shin-Chan tell you different it was him that first brought it up. He said it was his lucky item for the day and since that day we just kept it. If I didn't have such bad luck as Shin-Chan says I would sometimes ride in the back too. Well what can you do against someone that does all that it's humanly possible to win? –Sigh-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Poor Kazunari-Chan. Though I must admit that it is cute how you ride him everywhere he wants to go. It's just proof that you too have such a cute partnership. Anyways, let's go onto the other question from 12tailedninja-demon.

**\- Did you ever play pranks on poor Midorima? If so, what pranks have you done? (Psst, hide his lucky items! ... If you haven't already...)-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Ah, I have indeed pulled many pranks on my Shin-Chan in the past. Which yes it does include hiding his lucky items. Even though he gets really mad at me and runs after me like the monster he is. But, one of my favorite pranks that I have pulled was when I replaced his white tape with pink tape and told him that it was the only tape left. He had to wrap his hand in pink wrapping for the entire day at school. You should have seen him when he figured out that I had extra white tape in my basketball bag. He freaked out and ran after me throughout the basketball court till the Coach yelled at us to stop flirting. That's when Shin-Chan turned a really cute red and walked away.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Tell me that you have pictures of Mido-Chan with pink tape on his hand.

**Takao Kazunari:** Of course I do Gala-Chan. They don't call me Hawkeyes for nothing. –Smirks-

**Midorima Shintarou:** I believe that is not the reason they call you Hawkeyes.

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-Chan! When did you get here?

**-Takao walks over to him like the little puppy he is-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** I just arrived Takao I told you I would be here after I grabbed my lucky item. . . Why is your lucky sitting in the floor over there?

**Takao Kazunari:** It was in the way Shin-Chan. Any normal person wouldn't want to answer questions while they held onto a giant Lion.

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Huffs- Baka

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm, guys is it alright if we continue with the questions now or do you wish to wait till you come out of your own little worlds?

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . –Blushes- We were not in our own little world

**Takao Kazunari**: Aww look at how red your face is Shin-Chan –Smirks-

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . Shut-up Takao. . . –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, I will let you two love bird's work out your problems while I introduce the next reviewer and their questions. The next spectacular reviewer is (Kris-Chan). Kris-Chan has asked you 3 questions Kazunari-Chan. Also, I think you would like Kris-Chan; they threatened Makoto-Chan (Poor Makoto-Chan)

**-How did you know about your ability?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Well my ability happens to run down my family; so I guess it would be hereditary. My parents told me about it whenever I was in Grade School and ever since then I have been playing Basketball with it. It really helps out there on the court.

**-Didn't you fight the GoM when you were in middle school? How did you help yourself to keep on playing basketball after being defeated badly by the GoM?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Yeah I did fight Teiko in my Middle School days alongside my teammates. Well, I basically just . . . . Told myself that I had to better so I could play against them one day. I guess you could say that the game against them helped me instead of hurting me. Anyways, don't they say it takes truth strength to get back up once you have been defeated? –Smiles-

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . . . . . . Takao

**Takao Kazunari:** What's wrong Shin-Chan?

**Midorima Shintarou**: . . . .Nothing just keep answering the questions Baka

**–Turns away and pushed up his glasses-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** (Whispers: Aww look a MidoTaka moment and they don't even know it). OK, this is Kris-Chan's last question.

**-How did you act around Midorima when you two met the first time, knowing that he's one of the GoM?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Honestly, I was super surprised when I saw him in the hallway that day. I told him one day I would send him a roaring pass. I still live up to that promise I made him.

**Midorima Shintarou:** I remember that . . . you ran towards me and introduced yourself out of nowhere. While you were doing this however I didn't even remember our match.

**Takao Kazunari:** Well it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. I wasn't at a popular school and our match was pretty one sided anyways. But I am really glad that we are on the same team now.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Come on guys stop it with the MidoTaka. I don't think my inner Fangirl can take much more of this. Not to mention we just probably lost most of my readers from Fangirl/Fanboy attacks. Well this is the last reviewer for this chapter and you all should know this one pretty good by now if you have read this story. (Alex-Chan) has 5 questions for you Kazunari-Chan.

**Takao &amp; Midorima:** Hello Alex-Chan –Takao waves while Midorima pushes up his glass-

**\- Are you dating Midorima-san?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** I like to believe I am, right Shin-Chan.

**Midorima Shintarou:** I will not talk about this right now Takao –Glare-

**-What do you like about Midorima-san?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Is everything an option? –Laughs- No, but seriously I like Shin-Chan's personality not to mention his basketball. Shin-Chan is really awesome have you seen when he does his almost full court three pointers. Those are the best to watch.

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . . . . .

**-What was your first impression of Midorima-san?-**

**Takao Kazunari**: First impressions of Shin-Chan. Well I would have to say that my first thought was that this guy is super strong. He must be some kind of monster. And I was spot on with it.

**-When did you start playing basketball?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** I first started to play basketball whenever I was in Middle School. But I did practice a lot when I was younger at my house or at the park with my friends.

**-how did you develop your hawk eye?-**

**Takao Kazunari**: Well, just like I said before it was basically hereditary. I guess the hawkeye has always ran through my families bloodline. It's kind of like a Kekkei genkai (Naruto reference if you didn't know).

**Midorima Shintarou:** -WHACK-

**Takao Kazunari**: Oww Shin-Chan why did you do that? –Holds the back of his head-

**Midorima Shintarou**: Stop making reference to other shows Baka –Huffs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It's ok Mido-Chan it doesn't matter what you reference I kind of thought I was cute personally J well, unfortunately that was the last question for today guys. So you can leave now if you want.

**Midorima Shintarou**: -Bows- Let's go Takao

**Takao Kazunari**: Have fun with the questionnaire Gala-Chan!

**–Grabs his lucky item before chasing after Midorima-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Those two are something special alright. So many cute little MidoTaka moments everywhere I swear I almost passed out from cuteness overload. Anyways, I have a small surprise for all the readers before I say See You Soon. Please come and join us Ryo-Chan!

**Kise Ryouta:** Hey Everyone! I missed you guys –Hyper Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok if you guys were wondering why Ryo-Chan is here in Kazunari-Chan's chapter let me explain it to you real quick. Alex-Chan asked me if she could ask Ryo-Chan here a question since she didn't get to ask him one in his chapter.

**Kise Ryouta**: AWWW THANKS SO MUCH ALEXCCHI ! BRING ON THE QUESTION

**-Kise-san rank everyone you like from 1-10 or more! -**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Let me just add before you answer Ryo-Chan that her entire list was Makoto-Chan. I will have to tell him about this :)

**Kise Ryouta:** Aww. Even if he is a little crazy that is super cute! But anyways a list of my favorite friends. Well that is going to be kind of hard I love everyone. But I will give it my best go just for you Alex-Chan. –Smiles-

Aominecchi

Fans (don't tell them they aren't first)

Kurokocchi

Kasamatsu-Senpai

Kagamicchi

Midorimacchi

Murasakibaraccchi

Kobori-Senpai

Moriyama-Senpai

Akashicchi (once again please don't tell Akashicchi he didn't get first)

Satsuki

Takeuchi (Coach)

Nakamara-Senpai

Hayakawa-Senpai

**Kise Ryouta:** There you go Alex-Chan all the people that would be most important to me. Though I could make this list much longer but unfortunately I don't think people would read that kind of list. Well I guess I better go then. Have a good day everyone; bye GalaxyEyecchi!

**-Kise leaves the room-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well, I hope that answered your question Alex-Chan. :) Well now this is the end of this chapter. It is really sad that it is already over. But the next chapter will be just as good. The character for the next chapter will be _**Himuro Tatsuya**_. So I hope you guys have lots of questions for him. I always have so much fun writing this story. Well I guess I should go now too. Love you guys!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has kept up with this story to this point. Let me just repeat that next chapter will be about _**Himuro Tatsuya.**_ I am really happy that I have gotten to get to chapter 9 lets hope we can get to at least chapter 20. But if we are going to do that then we need questions about the characters. So don't forget to review after you read. I really super appreciate any reviewers and their reviews.

Love you guys !


	10. Himuro Tatsuya

9th Character – Himuro Tatsuya

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers once again! I have an awesome new chapter in my questionnaire all about one of my favorite characters from Kuroko no Basket. Can you guess who that will be?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Um, GalaxyEyes-kun I believe you told them who it was in the last chapter. . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm sorry Tatsu-Chan it's just I am so excited about this chapter**

**Himuro Tatsuya: The better thing to say here is when are you not excited for a new chapter?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: So true Tatsu-Chan :) Anyways before I get too carried off is there anything you might want to add before we start with the questions?**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Thank-you GalaxyEyes-Kun this is something I wanted to talk about. I just need to apologize for when Atsushi was here a couple chapters' back.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Huh, why should you apologize to me Tatsu-chan?**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Well Atsushi can be a bit much for certain people. And I wasn't for sure if he was going to act nice. So if there is anything that might of caused you a problem please let me know so I may say something about it too him. He needs to learn proper manners.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . . . . .HAHAHA –Burst's out laughing-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: GalaxyEyes-Kun?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry, Tatsu-Chan –Giggle- It's just you're like Atsushi-Chan mommy –Giggle-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Atsushi's mother . . . .I don't know how to take that GalaxyEyes-Kun**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry it was a complement it just mean that you care about him very much and want the best for little Atsushi-Chan.**

**Himuro Tatsuya: -Blush- So was there anything that he did that I need to know about?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Actually, there was one thing that Atsushi-Chan did say that kind of was not appropriate for my questionnaire. Even though it was very surprising and super weird information just to through out there out of nowhere.**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Super weird information? What did he say?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well, he might have said something about you tasting like Candy. . . . .**

**Himuro Tatsuya: . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Tatsu-Chan I quickly handled the situation like you would have. I screamed and had a small Fangirl episode. –Smiles-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Like. . . .Candy. . . . .**

**–Super Ultra Blush Activated-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Wow –Whistles- You sure can turn a dark red Tatsu-Chan.**

**Himuro Tatsuya: -Blushing still- Can we start the questions now?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aw, why this was just getting fun? –Smiles-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Please GalaxyEyes-Kun, I promise that Atsushi will never say something so . . . surprising anymore. I will make sure of that.**

**–Creepy Smile that promises death-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, well on that note let's get started. And a small tip to the readers (Never get Himuro mad or he makes this really creepy aura). OK, the reviewer that has left you some questions this time is non-other than Alex-Chan!

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Alex-Chan?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I forgot this is your first time coming to one of my chapters. So you don't know about Alex-Chan yet. Well she is an awesome reader/reviewer that has been with us from the very start. So make sure to be nice to her and all the other reviewers Tatsu-Chan. (Like Himuro could ever be mean)

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Of course I will be extra respectful; Hello Alex-Chan –Bows-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good you better be nice or her Tsundere brother will get mad at you. –Giggles-

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Tsundere? You mean like Midorima-Kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep I can't wait to tell Mido-Chan that I have found another Tsundere just like him. I bet he will be pretty excited even though he will probably tell me to go die. Anways, let's get off the Tsundere topic and onto the first of five questions that Alex-Chan has asked you. The first question is:

**-What is your first impression of Murasakibara-san? Kuroko-san? And Kagami-san?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: My first impression of Atsushi, well he was very tall of course. He has everything that I want even though he doesn't give it his all. I must admit that very much infuriated me at first. Though, Atsushi did turn out to be a very good teammate and friend. Plus, he is very much adorable. Now, my first impression of Kuroko-Kun was very much different. I knew that he had to worth something because of Atsushi talking about him and even Taiga was out on the court with him. He is a good match up with Taiga and brings out the best in him. I believe Taiga called him his 'Shadow' and how he helped him the 'Light' grow stronger. I am very happy for Taiga, since he found an amazing partner. Finally, my first impression of Taiga was I thought he was lonely. I remember when we first met in  
America. He thought that I was some sort of brooding kid that didn't have any friends. Imagine his surprise whenever it turned out that I had more friends than he did. Even though our current relationship isn't very stable I still wish for him to call me his brother.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I swear that you guys do this to me on purpose. .

**–Crying her eyes out the entire time-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: GalaxyEyes-Kun are you ok? I didn't mean for you to cry

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm fine don't worry about it Tatsu-Chan. I cry a lot during these questions. –Wipes her eyes- Let's go on to the next question now

**-When did you start playing basketball?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: I first started to play basketball whenever I was a child. I would go out with my friends and have small matches against them. Which I usually won, that was until Taiga started to join in on our games.

**-How did you ended up attending Yosen?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: I put in for a transfer to Yosen High School. I was a bit too late to entire in my proper year. So people don't now this but I am actually a year older than the other freshman.

**-Why were you in America in your childhood?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: My parents moved around a lot with their jobs. And of course I went with them I was still too young to be by myself. My time in America was amazing though. That place is where I became a big brother.

**-How did you develop your skills?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: How did I develop my skills? The only way a person like me can. I had to practice every day that I was on the court. I don't have natural talent like Atsushi with his height. I do all that I can every day to just stay on the court. I'm very jealous of people like Atsushi and Taiga who are talented and special without trying. That doesn't mean that I am a paperweight either. I just have to put in extra effort in everything that I do.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: STOP! Please I am begging you to not talk anymore Tatsu-Chan.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: What's wrong GalaxyEyes-Kun? Did I do anything wrong?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Of course you didn't do anything wrong Baka. It's just you are making my eyes hurt not to mention my heart hurt. –Wipes her eyes furiously- Your face that you make whenever you talk about Taiga and the past and how hard you practice. You have no idea what that does to a fan like me. If the readers could only be here then I am sure we would have lost a bunch of them. I can see it no in the paper 'Kuroko no Basket Fans everywhere die from Himuro's tragic stories'.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: -Laughs- You sure do have a wild personality GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Smiles- It reminds me of Taiga whenever he gets pumped.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: There you go again with the Taiga stuff. –Sniffles- You're going to have to open the door soon Tatsu-Chan so we don't drown in my tears.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: -Laughs- Don't worry I believe that we should be just fine GalaxyEyes-Kun. But, may I ask if this was the last question?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Still crying- It was the last question Tatsu-Chan –Sniffles- You can leave now if you want. I now you need to talk to Atsushi

**Himuro Tatsuya**: I don't believe I should leave you in this state GalaxyEyes-Kun.

**-Walks over and gives her a hug-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Don't worry I will tell the readers all about the next chapter and how much you love them. So please stop crying now.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Crying- . . . I can't . . . –Crying- . . . . Stop

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Very well

**-Himuro looks towards the screen and the readers (breaking the 4th wall)-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: In the next chapter GalaxyEyes-Kun will be questioning _**Satsuki Momoi**_. So if you have any questions for Momoi-Chan please leave a review. And always remember that any review is highly appreciated and GalaxyEyes-Kun loves all of you guys. She even loves you guys that do not review on this story. So please have a peaceful day. Was that ok GalaxyEyes-Kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Crying- You're the best Tatsu-Chan –Crying-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

Thanks you guys for continuing to like and review on this story. All of you guy's and your review's really mean a lot to me. So for the next chapter I will be questioning_** Satsuki-Chan**_; so if you have any questions remember you have to review. Love guys so much!


	11. Momoi Satsuki

10th Character – Satsuki Momoi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry readers for my crying attack in the last chapter. Though I am sure you can understand fully what I was going through. It was one of those moments like when you watch your favorite anime and you favorite character has the worst past out of everyone. And you have cry your eyes out like you can feel their pain. And then your family is watching and calling you stupid. (This might be a true story)**

**Momoi Satsuki: Um, GalaxyEyes-Kun?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, sorry Satsuki-Chan I didn't see you there. How are you doing it's been forever?**

**Momoi Satsuki: It's been amazing GalaxyEyes-Kun! I can't believe that you invited me to one of you chapters. That makes me so happy :)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Of course I would invite you to one of the chapters if not more chapters Satsuki-Chan. You're an amazing person and a popular one too. In fact, I think I know someone that likes you –Giggles-**

**Momoi Satsuki: Really who is it? Don't tell me it's Tetsu-Kun!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well it's not Tetsuya-Chan, but this person still likes you –Giggles-**

**Momoi Satsuki: Come on please tell me GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm afraid I can't tell you who it is directly Satsuki-Chan; unfortunately you are going to have to guess who it is.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Really –Whines- But that is no fun :(**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm sorry but this person is just a big Tsundere or so I have been told. So I don't think he would appreciate me calling out his name in front of someone he kind of likes. I am the writer so I have to be nice to every single one of my reviewers and their feelings.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Oh, I understand GalaxyEyes-Kun. But you did kind of give me a hint on who is might have been that likes me. –Smirks-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What! When did I do that?**

**Momoi Satsuki: You did just tell me that whoever it is has to be a reviewer . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . .Gosh darn you Satsuki-Chan . . . . Well I guess that is what I get whenever I start talking to an analyst like you Satsuki-Chan. –Sighs-**

**Momoi Satsuki: Don't worry GalaxyEyes-Kun you are trying your best –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: And I am sure this Tsundere boy isn't the only one that likes you. I mean just look at you Satsuki-Chan; you're every boy's dream. And I am not stretching the truth.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Aww, you're so sweet and adorable GalaxyEyes-Kun; I love you! –Squeals-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Love even more than Daiki-Chan and Tetsuya-Chan?**

**Momoi Satsuki: . . . . . . . . ..-Puts her finger on her lip thinking-**

**-Awkward Dead silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Umm, you do have to answer that Satsuki-Chan . . . . If you don't want to. . .. .. You are freaking me out. ... .**

**Momoi Satsuki: . . . Not as much as Tetsu-Kun, but Dai-Chan and you are on the same level. . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hahahah . . . (It took her that long to think of that)**

**-End of the Awkward Dead Silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways, let's get started with the questions now; would that be ok with you Satsuki-Chan?**

**Momoi Satsuki: Yep that would be awesome let's do this GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Flowers and Sparkles appear around her-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good, ok the first question is from a pretty awesome reviewer of mine and their name is Boing! (I love that name; it makes me happy every time I say it) Ok, Boing-Chan's question to you is:

**-How did you meet A(h)omine-san and your first impression?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Well, I first met Dai-Chan when we were little kids. He was so adorable back then; much more than he is now. –Pouts- We used to live right next to each other and so we just kind of started to play together since our families got along really good. And my first impression of Dai-Chan was that he was very energetic. He used to jump around and play all the time; mostly just in basketball though. I have pictures if you want to see him GalaxyEyes-Kun!

**-Flips open her phone and scrolls through a bunch of little kid Aomine pictures-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: See what I told you wasn't he adorable back then! Of course not as adorable as Tetsu-Chan probably was.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AWWW! Look at that little face and that giant smile –Takes Satsuki-Chan's phone away and starts going on a little Aomine rampage-

**Momoi Satsuki**: Umm, GalaxyEyes-Kun can I have my phone back now?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Blushes- Sorry, about that Satsuki-Chan I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, let's go on with the chapter now that I have that out of my system. Ok, the next two Reviewers are one of my Ultimate Reviewers. They are really nice; not to mention brother and sister. They asked you 10 questions Satsuki-Chan, so. . .

**-Gets Interrupted-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: WOW! Did they really ask 10 questions just for me? I'm so happy!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I know I was really happy when I read the review too Satsuki-Chan. So let's keep our promise and let's have you answer every question with all your heart. Ok, this is how I am going to ask you the questions. First, I will ask the entire one's that Alex-Chan asked you first. Then, I am going to ask you all the ones that her brother Kris-Chan asked you. Finally, I am going to ask you the ones that they asked you together. Do you understand Satsuki-Chan?

**Momoi Satsuki**: I understand GalaxyEyes-Kun leave it all to me! I will do my best; just like Tetsu-Kun would!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, this is the first question out of five that Alex-Chan wanted to ask you:

**-How did you meet Aomine?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Like I said earlier, I met Dai-Chan whenever I was young. We are childhood friends since our families really got along. Ever since then, I just kind of take care of him. I am afraid of what would happen if he didn't have someone watching him. –Laughs-

**-Do you like someone in your team, Touo I mean?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: No, I don't like anyone else other than Tetsu-Kun. How could I (his girlfriend) cheat on him! Tetsu-Chan is the only one for me! No one else in Touo could even compare; Dai-Chan is just like my big brother so that would be weird of me to like him like that.

**-GIVE INFORMATION FOR HANAMIYA-SENPAI TOO! (add a tini-tiny secrets too...)-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Oh, I see we have Hanamiya-Kun fan –Giggles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I know, isn't it cute! I already told Makoto-Chan all about it and he doesn't seem to mind it one bit.

**Momoi Satsuki**: Wow, that's rare! Well, anyways you want some information about Hanamiya-Kun so let me give it my best try. Hanamiya-Kun is 17 years old, 179 cm (5' 10") in height, 67 kg (148 lbs) in weight, January 12th is his birthday which makes him a Capricorn. Also, his blood type is AB. He plays for Kirisaki Daīchi High School and his position is Point Guard. He is also the only player currently that also holds the position of Coach in his team. He is most acknowledged for his Spider Web and his Floater Shoot. He is also very intelligent scoring high in all of his subjects and in the IQ Test. He is also one of the Uncrowned Kings and is very dangerous on the court. His motto is 'Birds of a Feather Flock Together'. And his favorite food is 100% chocolate and he is apparently very good at playing darts.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That was amazing Satsuki-Chan; you knew all of that just by your memory! And did you say he was a Capricorn?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Yes he was born January 12th so he would have to be a Capricorn, why do you ask?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I was born January 3rd; Aww I can't wait to tell him that we are both Capricorns! Anyways, let's go on to Alex-Chan's next question:

**-Who influenced Aomine-san to become a huge pervert panther?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: (Don't worry Alex-Chan I also think about a panther every time that I see him. He would so be a panther if he was turned into an animal).

**Momoi Satsuki**: Who influenced Dai-Chan? I think it was just mostly other boys and since he is a boy I guess he just really likes big boobs. I don't know for sure; I don't like talking about it with Dai-Chan. One thing for sure, whoever it was is going to pay dearly for stealing my little Dai-Chan's innocence. -Dramatic Scene with Flames in the Background-

**-Would you mind sharing Kuroko-san with me? I like him too-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: . . . .Share my Tetsu-Kun? As long as you return him I wouldn't mind sharing him with you sometimes Alex-Chan. You can have him sometimes as long as you didn't get to attach to him. I mean he is my boyfriend after all Alex-Chan. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: (Whispers: I don't think that he knows that you are his girlfriend, Satsuki-Chan)

**Momoi Satsuki**: What was that GalaxyEyes-Kun? –Tilts her head cutely-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ah, nothing Satsuki-Chan, how about we go on to the next set of questions. Which are all done by Alex-Chan's Tsundere brother. Do you want to say Hi to Kris-Chan?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Sure, Hi there Kris-Chan! –Waves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Awe, well let's get started with the first out of four questions now:

**-How did you develop your skills for information? And teach my useless sister-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Well, I developed my skills in information whenever I was in middle school and grade school. I kind of just kept the information on multiple players on the team and those that we were going to play against in my head. People noticed that I had a brain that could retain all of that information and TADA here I am now! As for you sister, Alex-Chan, I guess I could teach her if she has a good memory. –Smiles-

**-Why do you like Kuroko for giving you a stick with a winner sign in it?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Why? Well it was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Boys just usually come flocking for the looks and not for me. So whenever he handed me something that he had won and just walked away. I don't know it made my heart go crazy and my crush on him grew.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, that's adorable!

**-Do you get in troubles from Aomine's reckless and lazy attitude?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: I don't get in trouble usually whenever it comes to Dai-Chan. I sometimes miss activities or classes so I can go look around for him. Which in the end he is usually sleeping either in the lunchroom or the roof.

**-Can you do a short info about the GOM, Kagami, Takao, &amp; Himuro?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Yep, I will give it my very best just for you Kris-Chan. –Smiles- Ok, let's start with the GoM's first shall we:

_**Akashi Seijuro** is 16 years old. He is 173 cm (5' 8") in height. And he weighs 64 kg (141 lbs). He was born December 20th, so that makes him a Sagittarius. His blood type is also AB and he is the Captain of Generation of Miracles and the Captain of Razugan._

_**Midorima Shintarou** is 16 years old. He is 195 cm (6' 5") in height. And he weighs 79 kg (174 lbs). He was born July 7th, which makes him a Cancer. His blood type is B and he was the vice-captain of the of the Generation of Miracles. He is also known for his super long 3 pointers._

_**Aomine Daiki** is 16 years old. He is 192 cm (6' 3") in height. And he weighs 85 kg (187 lbs). He was born August 31st, which makes him a Virgo. His blood type is B and he was the Ace of the Generation of Miracles. He is known for his speed, and skills in basketball overall. He is also known to be able to enter the 'Zone'._

_**Kise Ryouta** is 16 years old. He is 189 cm (6' 2") in height. And he weighs 77 kg (170 lbs). He was born June 18th, which makes him a Gemini. His blood type is A and he was the Small Forward for the Generation of Miracles and for Kaijou. He is known for his copying abilities and his Perfect Copy._

_**Murasakibara Atsushi** is 16 years old. He is 208 cm (6' 10") in height. And he weighs 99 kg (218 lbs). He was born October 9th, which makes him a Libra. His blood type is O and he was the Center for the Generation of Miracles and Yosen. He is known for his amazing defence and offence and he can enter the 'Zone'._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya** is 16 years old. He is 168 cm (5' 6"). And he weighs 57 kg (126 lbs). He was born January 31st, which makes him a Aquarius. His blood type is A and he is known for his Shadow techniques. His main techniques are his misdirection and his passes. He also is currently playing for Seiren High School._

_**Kagami Taiga** is 16 years old. He is 190 cm (6' 3") in height. And he weighs 82 kg (181 lbs). He was born August 2nd, which makes him a Leo. His blood type is A and he is the power forward for Seiren. Known for his abilities in jumping and his partnership with Kuroko Tetsuya. He is also able to enter the 'Zone'._

_**Himuro Tatsuya** is 17 years old. He is 183 cm (6' 0") in height. And he weighs 70 kg (154 lbs). He was born October 30th, which makes him a Scorpio. His blood type is A and he is the shooting guard for Yosen High. He is known for his grace on the court as well as his Fakes and Mirage Shoot._

_**Takao Kazunari** is 16 years old. He is 176 cm (5' 9"). And he weighs 65 kg (143 lbs). He is currently the Point Guard for Shutoku High School and Midorima's partner. He is known widely for his Hawk Eyes; which enables him to see the entire court at all times._

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wow! That was a lot of information even for you Satsuki-Chan. –Whistles-

**Momoi Satsuki**: Thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun I tried really hard on this one! –Smiles-

**-Did you dye your hair? It's pretty like a cotton candy-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, this is the last question for this chapter!

**Momoi Satsuki**: No, I didn't dye my hair. For some reason this color is natural and it does look like Cotton Candy. Though lots of people also say it looks like Cherry Blossoms. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that was it for this chapter everyone! How did you like your first appearance on my questionnaire Satsuki-Chan?

**Momoi Satsuki**: I loved it Galaxyeyes-Kun! I am definitely coming back very soon! Maybe next time you can also invite Tetsu-Kun. Then I would definitely be coming if Tetsu-Kun was coming.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I just might do that next time Satsuki-Chan! Well to everyone else that has been reading; next chapter will be all about_** Kagami Taiga**_. I hope you guys have some awesome questions for the Tiger himself in the next chapter. Oh, that reminds me Satsuki-Chan I never told you who had a crush on you. –Smirks-

**Momoi Satsuki**: What! Come on I have been extra good this chapter tell me, please! –Puppy dog eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, it was actually. . . . . . . . .

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the lastest chapter of Knb Questionnaire. I really hope that you all will continue to enjoy and read this story for a very long time. And hopefully I will continue to get awesome reviewers and their questions. Don't forget the next chapter will be all about _**Kagami Taiga**_.

I just wanted to add a special thanks to Boing, Alex, and Kris. Who were the ones that reviewed for this chapter. Thanks guys! It really means alot! You all are awesome in my book!


	12. Kagami Taiga

11th Character – Kagami Taiga

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Tears- I'm so sorry guys for not updating for the past couple of days. I hope that you will forgive me for my lateness of this chapter. I just have been super busy for the past couple of days with tons of school work and some upcoming test studying. I just wanted to apologize before we start. So please forgive me all of my faithful readers –Bows-**

**-Seriously though sorry for not updating :)-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways let's get on with the chapter now that I have apologized for my lateness. Taiga-Chan is supposed to be here already I wonder where that Baka is. He didn't mention he would be late today.**

**-Door Opens-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Taiga-Chan! Where are you been . . . umm? Why do you have all those hamburgers?**

**-Kagami innocently holding an arm full of hamburgers-**

**Kagami Taiga: Sorry about being late GalaxyEyes. I would have been early but the coach kept everyone back for extra time. And then I started to get hungry on the way here so I stopped by Maji Burger. Here I got you one**

**-Tosses GalaxyEyes a Hamburger-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Tears up-**

**Kagami Taiga: What!? What's wrong are you not supposed to eat at these types of things? Sorry –Starts to freak out-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: No it's not that Taiga-Chan it's just. . .you are so adorable it hurts me . . .**

**Kagami Taiga: . . . . . I'm not adorable –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Unfornuatly, saying it like that only proves my point to everyone –Smiles-**

**Kagami Taiga: -Blushes- Are you not going to eat yours.**

**–Points to the hamburger in GalaxyEyes hands-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yeah you bet it looks amazing –Drools- But before I start to eat lets get done with this chapter. Are you ready for the questions Taiga-Chan!**

**Kagami Taiga: Yeah –Munch-**

**-Shoves a hamburger in his mouth like a squirrel would-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Twinkles- So Adorable –Twinkles-**

**Kagami Taiga: GalaxyEyes. . .-Blushes and looks away while rubbing the back of his head-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh. –Snaps back to reality- Sorry about that Taiga-Chan –Laughs- Anyways the first 2 questions come from an amazing review of mine called Boing. (Love the name it makes me happy for some reason).

**-When you were a kid, did Garcia-san kiss you (And Himuro-san) Often, if so, how did you react?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Alex kissed us a lot. I mean it's normal in America so I didn't care that much. But when she still tries to kiss us when we are this old. –Blushes- It's not normal and she even kissed the Coach. –Blushes- Everyone thought she was my girlfriend, can you believe that. There is no way I would date that old lady. –Looks around to make sure she isn't going to pop out on him-

**\- How can you eat some many things (In this case burgers) in such little time?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: I don't really know, I just like food –Drools- Besides I am a growing boy I need food.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I don't think that when they made that up they were talking about a mountain of food though Taiga-Chan. –Sweat Drops- I will admit though you do look adorable with you mouth stuffed with food like a little squirrel –Giggles-

**Kagami Taiga**: I'm not a squirrel –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Calm down Tiger-Chan –Winks- Now on to the next reviewers and their questions. The next amazing reviewer is a well-known one in this story just like Boing. Say hello to Alex-Chan everyone and don't forget her awesome little brother, Kris-Chan!

**Kagami Taiga**: Hello –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, now on to the first 5 questions from Alex-Chan!

**-what is your father's job?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Pops? It's been awhile since I last saw my dad. But the last time I saw him; he said he was some sort of business man that travels alot. I didn't really catch what he said. It was in the middle of dinner. –Rubs the back of his head sheepishly-

**-what's your most favorite food? I'd like to cook it for you-**

**Kagami Taiga**: My favorite food. It would have to be Hamburgers –Holds up a hamburger- If you want to cook me some go ahead as long as you cook better than the Coach does –Smirks-

**-what's your impression of Kuroko-san right now?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Kuroko. . .he is amazing. I mean he is an extremely reliable teammate no matter his abilities. I mean he does calm me down whenever I get a little bit too excited. And he has supported Seiren a lot on his back. He is my best friend. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Sniffles- I promised myself I wouldn't cry –Sniffles-

**-DO YOU LIKE HIM? -KUROKO-SAN I MEAN-**

**Kagami Tagia**: . . .-Blushes- WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I bet it was that baka Aomine or maybe Midorima! –Flames in the background-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Calm down there Tiger-Chan I'm sorry to say but I believe that it is pretty obvious to everyone that something is going on between the two of you. –Holds up both hands peacefully-

**-Do you think your team will win against Rakuzan?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: . .Of course I do. I don't care if they are the undefeated champions or whatever. We can bet them. –Absolutely Positive- That doesn't mean that it will be easy though. Akashi not to mention the whole team is incredibly strong. But, that hasn't stopped us before. –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, you sound so confident Taiga-Chan. Well I hope that you guys do your best out there. –Smiles- Well, unfornuatly that was the last question from Alex-Chan. But I do have another 5 questions from her brother, Kris-Chan!

**-How did you develop your skills?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Practice; lots of practice. Things don't come easily to those that don't give it their all

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Very true Taiga-Chan –Smiles-

**-What does it feel like entering the zone?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Amazing, everything seems to slow down. It feels as though you are the only one moving. You become so much better and more in tune with the game. –Looks at his hands with a smile- You feel as though the whole team's spirit and will is giving you power

**-If given a chance who would you fight on one-on-one from the GoM again?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: All of them. They are all monsters no matter how annoying and creepy they are. I mean not a single one of them is normal. Just my luck uh my rivals are all super strong and super crazy.

**-Who is the person you don't like the most in the other teams?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Haizaki Shougo. That Bastard had the nerve to hurt Tatsuya and Alex. –Glare- I wish Aomine had let me know he was going o bet him up; I would of joined him. Though I guess it was good that I didn't or else I could have been disqualified. –Glare-

**-Teach me some skills will you? You're great at basketball-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Sure –Smiles- I could teach you a couple of things. Bu if you really want to learn something try asking Alex whenever she is questioned. She is my master after all. Even the Coach's old man would be able to help you there Kris. –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well that is unfornuatly all of the questions that I have for you today Taiga-Cha. Sorry :( . . . Wait when did you finish your hamburgers?

**-Looks to the now thousands of wrappers littering the floor-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Oh those I finished them al while back now when you were talking

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well I guess I should finish up with a small request that was made by Alex-Chan. She asked me:

**-Momoi-san! Kris's birthday is coming it on May 13, and I would request for a short message for him even though he's a tsundere he's my sweet younger brother-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So on that note –Coughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: YOU CAN COME IN NOW SATSUKI-CHAN!

**-Door opens and in walks Momoi-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Hey GalaxlyEyes-Chan and Hi Kagami-Chan! –Waves enthusiastically-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: hey Satsuki-Chan –Smiles-

**Kagami Taiga**: Hey Momoi –Waves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: do you have the not written yet?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Yep I had plenty of time to write it since the last chapter –Smiles-

**-Opens a small letter she pulls out of her shirt-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Happy Birthday Kris-Chan! I hope that you have an awesome birthday with your loved ones and your friends. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope that you have many more! Plus I love that you are just like Midorin; you little Tsundere. –Giggles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, how adorable It makes me wish my birthday was sooner. Well all together now. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11, Momoi, Kagami**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS-CHAN (KRIS)!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I hope that you all liked this chapter and will continue to like this story. So anyways the next chapter will be all about **Reo from Razugan**! My little Reo-Chan :) Oh, and Alex-Chan I told Makoto-Chan about your presents to him. He said that he wanted lots of chocolate on his cake and cookies. -Giggles-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and enjoying my stories. I hope that you all will continue to review and be my awesome reviewers :) **

**I want to throw out a special thanks to my awesome reviewers in this chapter. Alex, Kris, and Boing! You guys are amazing :) I hope that I continue to see your reviews for many chapters to come. **

**Also, just one more thing to one of my reviewers, Boing. I especially felt bad about not doing this chapter right away because you just complemented me on my quick updates. I just wanted to let you know that I will continue to try my best!  
**

** Love you guys**


	13. Reo Mibuchi

12th Character – Reo Mibuchi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey dear reader back to another chapter of Knb Questionnaire! I'm happy to announce the character for this chapter. Please welcome Yaksha-chan!**

**Reo Mibuchi: Hey! It's been so long Galaxy-Chan :(**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I know I missed you and Sei-Chan lately. .**

**Reo Mibuchi: That reminds me when it Sei-Chan coming?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh. . .about that Yaksha-Chan. . I forgot to tell you that he wasn't coming**

**Reo Mibuchi: . . WHAT! But you promised me that Sei-Chan was going to be with me :(**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I know I said that but you wouldn't of come otherwise. . . I'm sorry I lied to you Yaksha-Chan –Puppy dog Eyes-**

**Reo Mibuchi: Please. . .don't make those eyes Galaxy-Chan.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'll stop as soon as you say you aren't mad –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Reo Mibuchi: . . . . . I'm not mad**

**-Covers his face with his hands and starts to slowly Fan-boy out of control-**

**Reo Mibuchi: SO ADORABLE! NOT #1 LIKE SEI-CHAN BUT A VERY CLOSE 2ND!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why thank you –Giggles- Just for that how about I call Sei-Chan and ask him if he wants to come over? Would that make you happy Yaksha-Chan?**

**Reo Mibuchi: Yes! Please call Sei-Chan –Hearts in the background-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, hold on guys I will be right back. .**

**-Exits the room while getting out her phone-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Ring. . .Ring. . . Ring. . .-**

**Akashi (Phone): Hello**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sei-Chan it's me GalaxyEyes! How are you doing?**

**Akashi (Phone): GalaxyEyes, I'm fine. Why are you calling? –Deadpanned voice-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why? Oh well it's just I might of promised Yaksha-Chan that you were coming today so he would be convinced to come.**

**Akashi (Phone): . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: So. .would you want to come down later Sei-Chan?**

**Akashi (Phone): We'll see. .good-bye for now GalaxyEyes I must go**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well I hope you do come Sei-Chan! See you later!**

**-Walks back into the room-**

**Reo Mibuchi: So how did it go? Is Sei-Chan coming? –Big Heart Eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well he didn't say he wasn't coming so I guess we are just going to have to wait and see. How about we get started with the questions and hopefully it will pass the time faster.**

**Reo Mibuchi: Ok Galaxy-Chan! I can't wait 3**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, the first 3 questions are from an awesome reviewer of mine named Boing! Do you want to say Hi Yaksha-Chan?

**Reo Mibuchi**: Of course, any fan of your stories is a cutie in my eyes! –Winks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww your so cute Yaksha-Chan! Anyways before I have a fangirl attack let's get on to Boing's questions

-How many times did you scold Nebuya-san?-

**Reo Mibuchi**: Many times –Huffs- There is nothing more aggravating then a man that has no manners. Just imagine a man on your team burping all the time not to mention farting. . . . . –Hatred-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**:. . . . .Ok then on to the next one –Shivers-

**-How strong do you think your fellow teammates are?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: Very strong of course. There is a reason that we are on the first string for Razugan. Then, there is Sei-Chan who is the strongest basketball player I have ever seen.

**-Would you rather have Akashi call you Senpai or give you a cute nickname?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**:. . . . .-Drools- . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Are you ok Yaksha-Chan? –Backs away slowly-

**Reo Mibuchi**: . . .Yes I was just thinking about Sei-Chan calling me Reo-Chan or even Yaksha-Chan. So I would definitely like a cute nickname more. 3

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well that was all of the questions from Boing-Chan. So with a thank-you to Boing-Chan let's go on to the next reviewers. They are an awesome brother-sister duo who asks everyone awesome questions. So first comes Alex-Chan's 7 questions. Say Hi Yaksha-Chan!

**Reo Mibuchi**: Hello there Alex-Chan! I have heard many things about you and your brother! –Smiles-

**-Can you share what beauty products you use Reo-san?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: Sure, I use lots of beauty items mostly for my face and hair. I have to use special shampoo and conditioner if I want my hair to look this beautiful. –Swishes his Hair- I would be happy to share them with you, Alex-Chan!

**-You and Akashi looks good! sorry that was not a question I CANT HELP IT!-**

**Reo Mibuchi**:. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm, did you break him Alex-Chan?

**Reo Mibuchi**: No it's just I love this girl –Tears up-

**-What do you think about rumors that say Akashi looks good with Mayuzumi of Rakuzan? or even with Furihata of Seirin? even Kuroko of Seirin!-**

Reo** Mibuchi**: They are horrible rumors. I am much prettier than either of those three could ever hope to be. –Glares- They better be just rumors. –Horrible Black Aura-

**-What was you first impression of Akashi?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: My first impression was he was adorable. Way to adorable to ever be playing with such unmanly creatures that we now play with (Nebuya). Also, he had this demanding aura about him that made you want to listen to his every word.

**-How did you start playing basketball?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: Like most other players I believe. I started to play whenever I was younger and it really clicked with me. Though I had to practice a lot to become as good as I am now. –Smiles-

**-What kind of person do you like?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: I like someone from my own team of course! –Winks-

**-What was your first impression of the GoM and your fellow uncrowned?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: My first impression of the GoM was that they had to be very strong. I still remember seeing their games and staring in wonder as they destroyed anyone they played against. They guys are truly Miracles. I'm not surprised though Sei-Chan was their Captain. –Smiles- As for my fellow uncrowned generals they of course are strong as well. Nebuya would have to be the only one I have some problems with.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, Yaksha-Chan on to Kris-Chan's questions! He has a total of five questions for you today. Say Hi to him Yaksha-Chan.

**Reo Mibuchi**: Hello there Kris-Chan. I'm sure you are adorable too just like your sister!

**-How did you develop every single one of your abilities in shooting?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: As much as I would love to tell you all about my abilities. I'm afraid I just can't do it to specific because unfornuatly there are others who read this chapters. And I need to keep my true potential a secret. –Smiles- But I will tell you that all my shoots are not impossible to stop. They are very hard to do and if you want to preform one of my shots then you need a gentle touch.

**-What kind of training menu does Akashi gave you guys? I would like to know.-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: He gives out a very hard training menu. And if you can't do the original one then he doubles or sometimes in triples it. So it's either do the hard version or he makes it into an impossible version. He can be very strict when it comes to training. Though I do not mean that in a bad way; he does it so we can be the best. We have to be the best. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Tears- Don't do this to me too Yaksha-Chan…

**-How is Akashi-san as a captain?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: He is an amazing Captain. He expects the best out of us and in turn we give it our very best. He also has a special way of talking to us and making us do our best. Though most of the time he threatens us about not training.

**-I heard that you, Kotaro, and Nebuya were defeated by Akashi alone. What happened?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: We were destroyed . . .quite easily; not to mention we were defeated by one boy. He had this evil look in his eyes. I believe Sei-Chan knows how to go into the Zone now. Just like that Aomine-Chan from Too Academy. I don't like Sei-Chan whenever he is like that. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Full out Crying like a baby-

**-Does Hyuuga of Seirin make a good rival?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: He makes an excellent rival. He is adorable in his own way. Copying my style and making it his own isn't an easy thing to do. I hope I get to have lots more fun with Hyuuga-Chan! –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, unfornuatly that is the last question that we have for you Yaksha-Chan L I hope that you get to come back soon.

**Reo Mibuchi**: . . .Sei-Chan never came. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well you know how he is –Coughs- (Akashi Impression): I have lots of things to do. I am absolute no one can defy me.

**Reo Mibuchi**: . . .Um. . .Galaxy-Chan. . . behind. . .you. . .. . .-Sweating Bullets-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . He is right behind me isn't he

**Reo Mibuchi**: -Slowly shakes his head yes-

**-GalaxyEyes slowly turns her head and looks behind her and quickly smiles at the angry Akashi-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, when did you get here Sei-Chan! –Giggles quickly-

**Akashi Seijuro**: . . . .-Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well let's end this chapter here everyone. Pray for my survival. Hopefully Akashi will let me live long enough to write another chapter. –Looks towards Akashi-. Anyways, the next character I will be questioning is _**Kasamatsu-Senpai**_! The most violent Senpai!

-See You Soon-

* * *

**Thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers. I appreciate all of you guys alot. So please keep enjoying my story; because I will keep making it if you do. Don't forget if you have any questions for Kasamatsu-Senpai please review and ask him anything. **

**A special shout out to Kris-Chan, Alex-Chan, and Boing-Chan who made this chapter possible!**

**Love you guys!**


	14. Kasamatsu Yukio

13th Character – Kasamatsu Yukio

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers/reviewers! I hope that you are having an awesome day :) Today I have a very special guest for you guys. Do you guys know who it is?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well if you guys guessed Yukio-Chan than you are correct! Say hi to everyone Yukio-Chan.**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: Hello –Blushes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . What's wrong Yukio-Chan? Why is you face all red?**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: My face isn't red Baka! –Glare/Blush-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww you're so adorable Yukio-Chan :) You don't have to be shy around me!**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: What makes you think that I am shy around you –Huffs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Ryo-Chan already told me all about your problems with girls –Smiles-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: . . . .My What?! I do not have a problem with girls**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But Ryo-Chan would never lie to me. Besides you have no reason to be shy of us girls –Smiles- Though that is a cute thing about you Yukio-Chan! –Winks-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: -Blushes- That stupid Baka Kise –Glare- He is going to get it whenever I get back!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Just don't tell him that I told you Yukio-Chan. And tell him GalaxyEyecchi said Hi. Let's go on to the questions now Yukio-Chan.**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: Fine –Glare-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm happy report that we have a lot of questions for you today Yukio-Chan. You are the only character so far to receive so many questions. I was so happy whenever I looked at all of the questions for this chapter. I hope that everyone that reviewed will enjoy this chapter with Yukio-Chan. Anyways, sorry let's go on to the first reviewer who is Dusk Maiden. (Ps: I also believe Yukio-Chan looks sexy in his socks) Say hi to Dusk-Chan!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Dusk –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww there is that blush! Ok, Dusk-Chan has 4 questions for you Yukio-Chan.

**-What do you think of your teammates?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: They are just a bunch of airheads; Complete idiots all of them. But. . . I love this team –Smiles-

**-Why do you kick Kise?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Why? Who else is going to keep that Baka level head? Showing off all the time; I believe hitting him is the only he responds to.

**-Have you ever got caught in an embarrassing situation because of Kise?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: . . . .-Glare-. . .That Baka

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm going to take that as a yes then –Slowly backs away-

**-Has your teammates ever play pranks on you?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: No they haven't –Smirks- Because they know what would happen to them if they did

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww that's all the questions from Dusk-Chan for now. But hopefully they will keep asking questions in the future! Anyways, on to the next reviewer who is Ice LunaWolf! LunaWolf-Chan has 3 questions for you Yukio-Chan. Say Hi to LunaWolf!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Ice LunaWolf –Smiles-

**-Why are you so shy when it comes to girls?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: . . . . .-Blush-. . .I'm not shy . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Fangirl Attack- AWWWW YOU JUST KEEP GETTING CUTER!

**-Are you and Kise dating? (I think you and Kise are cute together!)-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Me and Kise. . . . . .-Dead panned Stare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Are you ok there Yukio-Chan?

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: . . . .Me and Kise. . . . . ME and KISE . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, then let's get on to the next question hopefully he will snap out of that (PS: I also think they would look adorable together. .Don't tell Yukio-Chan!)

**-I heard you like playing the guitar, has Kise or your other teammates heard you play the guitar?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: -Smiles- Finally, a normal person in my life. I like playing the guitar, but no one has ever heard me play it before.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: There is my shy little Yukio-Chan! –Goes for a Hug-

**-Kasamatsu Sidesteps and avoids my hug-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So mean Yukio-Chan! –Crocodile Tears- Anyways, that's the last question from Ice LunaWolf-Chan. It was a pleasure answering your questions LunaWolf-Chan. I hope that you don't mind that I call you LunaWolf-Chan. Ok now on to the next reviewer. Which just so happens to be Boing-Chan! (Still love the name) Say Hi to Boing-Chan

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Boing-Chan –Nods-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, Boing-Chan has 4 questions for you Yukio-Chan.

**-So I heard you're quite scared of girls, why?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: -Blushes- I swear I am going to murder that Kise whenever I get back. –Fire in the Background-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Actually, I don't think they know because of Ryo-Chan. . . . .Anyways, on to the next question

**-What do you think about your teammates?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: They are all just a bunch of Baka's if you ask me. They are just a bunch of nice guys who are pretty amazing at Basketball. I wouldn't trade anything for a day with Kaijou. . .Don't you dare tell Kise that. . –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Evil Smirk- Don't worry I won't

**-Do you think Kise is kind of like a dog outside of basketball?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: You couldn't have put it in better words. He is like an over excited, over happy, and enthusatic dog.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I could really see him as a Golden Retriever. . Then again that could just be me

**-Can you handle Kise without abusing him? If you can, how?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Without abusing him? I don't think that is possible. Unless, I use that shadow guy on Seiren's team against him.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, guys that was all the questions from Boing-Chan. I hope that you liked our answers Boing-Chan! Let's go on to the next reviewer now which happens to be . . .Kris-Chan and Alex-Chan. Say hi to them Yukio-Chan!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Kris-Chan; Hello Alex-Chan –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok I was informed that Alex-Chan is a little under the weather right now. So how about we wish her get well soon Yukio-Chan.

**Kasamatsu &amp; Galaxy-Eyes11**: Get Well Soon Alex-Chan! Hope you feel better :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Now, let's go on to the questions that both her and her brother have for us today Yukio-Chan. First up is Kris-Chan's 5 questions

**-How did you end up being the captain of Kaijou?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I have been the captain of Kaijou since my 2nd Year. The coach called me in and said I was right for the job. I still remember when I wanted to quit and he had to talk some sense into me. –Smiles-

**-Have you ever tried growling at Kise's fangirls so they would leave the gym for a peaceful training?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Yes I am very tired of having to deal with him and all those girls. I don't what the big deal is anyways about Kise. For some reason though as those girls love him. .

**-Skills, how did you develop them?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: That's simple. I just practice; a lot of practice. You can't be the best without getting your hands dirty can you?

**-Hobbies?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Playing the Guitar, Music, Basketball, and Beating on Kise would have to be my Hobbies

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Your favorite hobbies of all time

**-How many times do you scold your teammates a day?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: All the time. . . –Glare- I would have to say about 10 or more times when I have to deal with Kise though. But, the other ones I just have to yell at them a couple of times

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that's all of Kris-Chan's questions! I hope that you enjoyed them Kris-Chan. Next up is Alex-Chan's 5 questions.

**-Does Kise and Moriyama always give you headaches? (HI MORIYAMA-SENPAI!)-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Yes they do. It's all Kise's fault though. He brings in the girls and immediately Moriyama goes on about them. I swear I will go insane. I'll make sure to tell Moriyama you said Hi.

**\- What middle school were you in?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I went to a smaller middle school then Kaijou High

**-Do you really hate girls or is a sickness?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You better not hate girls –Pouts-

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I don't hate them it's just they are . . –Blushes- . . .girls. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . . .Really?

**-What type of girls do you like?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Umm . . No girls –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww I swear I have never seen anyone get that red

**-What was your first impression on the GoM?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: My first impression of them would have to be that they are all monsters. That shadow guy has to be the worst though. I still don't understand what is so special about him that makes Kise talk 24/7 about him.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww well it looks like that was the last question for this chapter. I hope that you all have liked this chapter and will keep reading my story. The next chapter will be all about **_Riko Aida_**! Love you guys! Get well soon Alex-Chan.

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story :) Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other; I stayed up til 12:00 p.m. to finish writing/editing this chapter. I'm super tired right now guys; But I hope you like this chapter no matter what my super tired brain has written. I promise all the chapters to come won't be written by a Super Tired Galaxy-Eyes11.

A special shout out to all of those that reviewed for this chapter! Ice LunaWolf, Dusk Maiden, Boing, Kris &amp; Alex!

Love You Guys!


	15. Riko Aida

14th Character – Riko Aida

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello everyone! I'm glad to welcome you back to another chapter of my questionnaire. Well, lets get right on to the questions for this chapter's guest/character, shall we. Please say Hello to Aida-Chan herself everyone!**

**Riko Aida: Hello –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: How are you doing Aida-Chan?**

**Riko Aida: I'm fine thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun. I'm just excited about being able to be here.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm glad. I thought you would have been a little mad at me. . .**

**Riko Aida: What? But why GalaxyEyes-Kun –Tilts her head slightly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well. . . .I just thought that you would be mad because I questioned Satsuki-Chan before you. . .**

**Riko Aida: . . . . . . .-Dangerous Aura- . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Umm, Aida-Chan are you ok? –Backs away-**

**Riko Aida: That Big Boobed Baka –Growls- I don't see what is so special about having a big chest! –Pouts-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm sorry –Bows- Please don't hit me!**

**Riko Aida: -Huffs/Pouts- Don't worry I wouldn't hit you GalaxyEyes-Kun. . . .at least not to hard –Smiles Creppily-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, well on that note how about we get started with the questions Aida-Chan! –Tries to get out of the current situation-**

**Riko Aida: Oh, ok I am really excited for this!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Let's start with the first reviewer (who is an awesome reviewer) called Boing-Chan! I believe that everyone who reads this should know this reviewer by now. Say hi Aida-Chan

**Riko Aida**: Hello Boing-Kun! –Cutely Waves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Boing-Chan has 4 questions for you Aida-Chan

**-So how's your relationship with Hyuuga-san? I think he has a Hyuuge crush on you. (Pun, see what I did there?)-**

**Riko Aida**: -Blushes- Wait. . . Hyuga-Kun! I don't like Hyuga; Where did you hear that from!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, come on Aida-Chan everyone already knows that you too have something going on. You too are practically dating; you just haven't told everyone yet.

**Riko Aida**: -Blushes- . . . . . . .-Clenches her fist-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: And then you even said that you liked someone on you team and I really can't imagine you with anyone else other than Hyuu. . .-THUMP- . . .Ahhhh Why did you do that Aida-Chan! –Whines-

**-Riko hit GalaxyEyes over the head-**

**Riko Aida**: Next question –Glare-

**-Would you ever grow your hair long?-**

**Riko Aida**: Probably not, it really gets on my nerves when it is too long.

**-How...Do you feel about your dad when he's in "Riko-tan" mode.-**

**Riko Aida**: . . He is aggravating –Evil Glare- But what can you do he is my father . . . unfortunately –Sighs-

**-What's is the training menu?-**

**Riko Aida**: Mostly Kagami trains with his master; that devil kissing blonde woman. Then, I have Hyuga, Izuki, and the other 2nd years to train on individual skills. While the 1st years train on basics. As for Kuroko he pretty much does what Hyuga and the others do.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that is sadly the last question that we have Boing-Chan :(

**Riko Aida**: Aww but it was just getting good –Pouts- Bye Boing-Kun

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't worry I have some more questions for you from different reviewers. The next reviewer is Kris-Chan! Say hi to the Tsundere himself :)

**Riko Aida**: Tsundere? Wait do you mean like Midorima from Shutoku?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yeah! He is just a mini-Mido-Chan :) He even denies that he is one. This just makes him ever more Tsundere –Smiles- (So says his sister) Ok, let's get on to his 5 questions for you

**-What was your age when your father first took you to his workplace?-**

**Riko Aida**: I believe I was in Grade School which means that I was around 7 yrs old.

**-Does he still work as a trainer?-**

**Riko Aida**: No my dad isn't a trainer anymore for basketball players. He still runs his gym though; and he trains the guys whenever I ask him too.

**-Why did you choose to enter Seirin?-**

**Riko Aida**: I chose Seirin because it was closer to my house and had good education programs. Who knew that I would be their first Basketball Coach.

**-Can you give me short information about your players?-**

**Riko Aida**: Some short information? Well I guess I can I just hope that stupid Big Boobed Baka doesn't read this and steal their info.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I think she might already have their information Aida-Chan.

**Riko Aida**: What?! –Glares- I bet they told her because she flaunted her at them –Looks down at her chest in sadness-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't feel bad about yourself Aida-Chan plenty of people love your cuteness :)

**Riko Aida**: Thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun. Anyways let me give some information about my guys:

Hyuuga – In his Physical Ability he has 6/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and Special Ability is 6/10.

Kuroko – In his physical Ability he has a 4/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 4/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and his Special Ability is 10/10.

Kagami – In his physical Ability he has a 10/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 10/10, and his special ability is 10/10.

Izuki - In his Physical Ability he has 6/10, Technique is 8/10, Stamina is 6/10, Mental Strength is 6/10, and Special Ability is 6/10.

Kiyoshi - In his Physical Ability he has 8/10, Technique is 8/10, Stamina is 6/10, Mental Strength is 10/10, and Special Ability is 8/10.

Mitobe - In his Physical Ability he has 6/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and Special Ability is 2/10.

Koganei - In his Physical Ability he has 8/10, Technique is 4/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and Special Ability is 2/10.

**-What do you want to do when your team wins against Rakuzan and earn tons of application form next year?-**

**Riko Aida**: Well win we win cause I know my boys can do it –Smirks- I can't wait for next year hopefully we will get a bunch of strong players so we can keep showing what Seirin can do!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That's the way to look at things Aida-Chan! Ok, that was unfortunately the last of Kris-Chan's questions :( So lets move on to his sister know. Alex-Chan wrote you 5 questions even though she isn't feeling all the at well. I believe that deserves a Shout out from you Aida-Chan!

**Riko Aida**: Of course I would be happy to wish Alex-Chan to get better soon. And if you are already better when you read this I'm happy! –Thumbs up-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, lets get on to her 5 questions now Aida-Chan

**-Has Hyuuga-senpai asked you out yet?-**

**Riko Aida**: -Blushes- Why does everyone think he likes me!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Simply because it's clearly obivous to everyone even the people on your team –Smirks-

**Riko Aida**: Well, to answer your question Alex-Chan No he hasn't. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**:. . . . .Yet. . . . –Giggles-

**-Your skills are great! How did you manage to develop them with watching while you're with your dad when he's working?-**

**Riko Aida**: Thanks! Well, I went with Dad a lot to the gym whenever I was younger. I just started to notice things about the people that worked out there. I guess you could also say that it kinda runs in the family.

**-Do you always skip when you're happy?-**

**Riko Aida**: Yes I do! I can't help it especially whenever I see something super cute!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Like Tetsuya 2 :)

**–Riko starts to twirl with flowers in the background-**

**Riko Aida**: AWWWW HE IS SO ADORABLE!

**\- Oh! do you know what are your players' favorite foods are?-**

**Riko Aida**: I actually do; except they do usually let me cook for them unless Kagami-Kun cooks with me –Pouts-

Kagami – Hamburgers

Kuroko – Vanilla Shakes

Kiyoshi – Red Bean Buns

Hyuga - Natto

Izuki – Coffee Jelly

Mitobe – Tuna Donburi

Koganei – He likes any type of Food

**-What type of guys do you like?-**

**Riko Aida**: The type of guys. . .-Blushes- . . Well I like someone who is strong, tall, and he has to have some smarts about him.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't forget that he has to have glasses –Smiles-

**Riko Aida**: -Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, lets end this before Aida-Chan goes crazy on me for mentioning her crush. This is the end of the chapter sadly :( I hope that you all like this chapter and want to read the next one! The next chapter will be about **Mitobe** and I think I will invite **Koganei** so we will be able to understand him –Giggles- Love you guys! Oh, and Alex-Chan if you want a song by Kasamatsu-Senpai please tell me whenever you are able to read my story again. I'll be sure to tell Yukio-Chan all about it!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that I didn't make Aida-Chan to OC; I really tried my best not to! I hope that you guys will write some awesome questions for Mitobe. Don't worry I will have Koganei there to translate for us :)**

**This is a Shout-Out to all that Reviewed in this chapter. Thanks to Boing-Chan, Kris-Chan, and Alex-Chan!**

**Love you Guys!**


	16. Mitobe Rinnosuke (Koganei Shinji)

15th Character – Mitobe Rinnosuke

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . .I'm deeply sorry my dear readers/reviewers –Cries- Don't worry I was already yelled at about my lateness from Mido-Chan and even my own brother said that I should hurry up with this chapter already. So please from the bottom of my heart I must apologize to all of you guys that actually like this story**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 bows deeply in regret-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Please except my apology my awesome readers. And if you are still reading this story and have chosen to give me another chance I hope you guys will like what I have in store for you in this chapter. –Smiles- And now to my great pleasure I introduce the character for this chapter. Please welcome Rinno-Chan!**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: . . . . . . . –Bows-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . Don't worry guys I knew that we would have this sort of problem! That's why I also invited this next character to help us with the translation from Rinno-Chan to English :) Please welcome Koga-Chan!**

**Koganei Shinji: HELLO! I'm so happy that you invited me here GalaxyEyes-Kun!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I can see that Koga-Chan –Giggles-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: . . . . . . –Reaches down to pull lightly at Koga-Chan's shirt and gives him a stare- . . . . .**

**Koganei Shinji: Oh, ok Mitobe-Kun –Looks at Galaxy-Eyes11- He says that he also is happy to be here with you –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . .I don't think I will ever understand how you do that.**

**Koganei Shinji: -Background changes into sparking background- Do What?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Nothing Koga-Chan –Laughs- It's not important. Anyways lets get on to the questions now so we can do our very best! The first reviewer to leave me some. . .**

**-Koganei interrupts Galaxy-Eyes11 with a question-**

**Koganei Shinji: Umm GalaxyEyes-Kun, Mitobe-Kun and I were wondering something.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Aggravated about getting interrupted- …..What?**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: . . . . . . . .-Looks at Galaxy-Eyes11 intensely-**

**Koganei Shinji: Well, GalaxyEyes-Kun why do you look all beat up? –Points to GalaxyEyes clothes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, well about that I just had a small conversation with Mido-Chan and how should I put this –Shrugs- I called him a giant Tsundere and he chased after me for a couple of minutes before I finally tripped. . . .**

**-Koganei and Mitobe share a look-**

**Koganei Shinji: . . . . . What did he do after you fell?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . I don't want to talk about it –Shudders while having a terrible flashback about a certain Green Tsundere-**

**Koganei Shinji: . . .-Pats GalaxyEyes back-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways, sorry about that readers I'm sure you don't want to hear about my traumatic experience. . So let's go back to the questions for now guys! Like I was saying before the first reviewer to leave you guys some questions was Boing-Chan! Let me apologize to you one-on-one Boing-Chan about my lateness. –Bows- Please forgive me and don't hold it against me. Ok, Boing-Chan has 3 questions for you today Rinno-Chan!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: -Nods his head-

**-Do you cook for your family?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Bends down to Kogenai and gives him a look-

**Koganei Shinji**: Yeah he cooks for his family all the time. –Smiles- Mitobe-Kun is an amazing cook!

**-Can you teach me sign language too? I bet it'll come in...Handy..-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I didn't know you knew Sign Language that is amazing! –Sparkly Eyes-

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . .-Looks back to Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: He would be happy to teach you Sign Language Boing-Kun! You can even buy some books at your library those are really helpful too, right Mitobe-Kun!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: -Nods-. . . .

**-When did you meet Koganei-san?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**:. . . .-Looks to Koganei with a smile-

**Koganei Shinji**: I could've answered this question on my own! –Thumbs up- I've known Mitobe-Kun since we were little. We are what you would call Childhood Friends –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww! You two are just so cute together!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, sorry about that my inner Fangirl was popping out again –Laughs- Anyways that was the last question from Boing-Chan. I hope that you liked your answers Boing-Chan! Let's move on to the next reviewer who is Kris-Chan! –Bows- I must apologize to you too Kris-Chan; I'm very sorry and I hope you will forgive me. Well, I know you will since your just a big Tsundere –Smiles-

**Koganei Shinji**: Big Tsundere? –Tilts his head-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggles- I'll explain it to you guys later after we are done. Ok, Kris-Chan has a total of 5 questions for you guys! Answer them with all you got.

**-Hobbies?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks towards Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Mitobe really like to cook for people like his family. Also, he is really into photography!

**-What subjects are you good in?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . .-Looks back to Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: I know this one! Mitobe-Kun is really amazing at English! He even got 74th out of 300 on last year's test results! That's amazing!

**-Except Basketball what sports are you good in?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . .-Looks towards Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: He isn't really good at any other sport. But he did win in a Sauna Battle once with Too!

**-How do you think Koganei understands everything that you wanted to say?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . .-Smiles while looking sideways at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Simply because I spend most of my time with Mitobe and his family. I mean we have known each other since we were really little so I kind of just got used to his expressions. So I know what he is going to say by his expressions and by small movements.

**-When was the first time you ever spoken?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . . –Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Maybe when he was little he might have said something. But for as long as I have known him he hasn't said one word.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that takes care of the Tsundere questions! Thanks for the review Kris-Chan! Now, onto the questions left by your sister, Alex-Chan! –Bows- I most of course apologize to you too Alex-Chan for my lateness. I hope that your opinion of my story quality hasn't changed because of it. So, let's get on to the 10 questions that you left for me. The first 5 is for Rinno-Chan and the next 5 is for Koga-Chan!

**-Are you mute? why don't you talk?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . –Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Well, this is a hard question to answer. He isn't mute as in he can't talk. He just chooses not to talk. And he won't say exactly why he doesn't.

**-How many siblings do you have?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: He has 9 younger siblings and one even goes to Shutoku High.

**-Do you take care of your siblings?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Yep, you bet he does! Mitobe-Kun cooks and cleans for most of his family ever day! –Smiles-

**-Do you like Koganei-san?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . ... –Blushes and doesn't look at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: . . . –Blushes- Next question please!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I would chalk that one up to be a Yes then –Giggles-

**-What's your impression about your teammates?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks over to Koganei still blushing-

**Koganei Shinji**: He thinks that all of his teammates are truly amazing; also he believes that Serein is the only team for him. –Smiles- And personally I couldn't agree more! SEREIN IS AWESOME!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that was all of Mitobe questions from Alex-Chan the next are to you Koga-Chan!

**\- How do you understand Mitobe-san?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: It isn't that hard really all you have to do is watch Mitobe-Kun! Once, you hang out with him for a while you will start to understand him too!

**-Do you sometimes go to Mitobe-san's house and take care of his siblings too?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: Ahh, yeah I certainly have been over his house before. His siblings are so much fun to play with exceptionally when they want to play basketball. And it doesn't hurt that Mitobe cooks for me too!

**-When did you start understanding Mitobe-san?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: I first started to understand him when we were younger. After a couple of house play dates and after school hang out; it was pretty easy to understand him in my opinion.

**-Can you give me a list of things that your teammates hates?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: Sure I can!

Kagami – He really hates losing not to mention mean dogs

Kuroko – He also hates losing and he really hates cola since he can't drink carbonated drinks

Hyyuga – He hates when freshman don't appreciate their Senpai

Izuki – He hates when people don't laugh at his jokes and when people don't take him seriously

Riko – She hates it when people say she has no boobs

**-Why did you choose Seirin High?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: Why not? It is close to where I live right now and Mitobe was also going to go there. It turned out to be the best decision of my life! –Jumps up in happiness-

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . .-Watches with a smile and nods in agreement-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, unfortunately I have to say that those where the last questions for this chapter guys :( I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Now would you guys please say bye to Rinno-Chan and Koga-Chan for coming all the way here even though I was extremely late! BYE

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: -Nods with a simple wave-

**Koganei Shinji**: BYE GALAXYEYES-KUN! –Jumps up in the air at an impossible height before they both take their leave-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, that might have been all for them but I still have one more thing that I need to do before I can wrap up this chapter! I have been talking to Alex-Chan about Kasamatsu singing her a song since she got better. And I know that this is super late but I hope you will appreciate the effort it was to get him to agree to this. And this song isn't anything special but I will leave it up to you if you know it or not. Most people will get this song right away! Take it away Yukio-Chan :)

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I don't understand why I'm doing this –Blushes-

**-Even though he complains and blushes he starts to play and sing anyways-**

Alright everyone, gather around we're going to start our meeting

First, I want to talk about your behavior before the game:

You, quit staring at every girl in the building!

And you! Stop waving to them, you showoff!

Are you feeling tense or aren't you?

Can we mesh as a team or not?

Every single one of these guys is a natural airhead

Quit causing trouble!

I'm gonna hit you!

Reflect on your actions!

Progressing so smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork

Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

Alright, then – next!

Is there anything we need to work on?

How can we use this to our advantage?

Accept yourself for who you are

Ah, geez! I told you to talk slower!

I can't understand you!

And you! Try saying something to them!

I'm glad to see they have their own unique style

Well, I guess we all share the desire to win

Each and every one of them just does what he wants!

You're totally out of sync!

I'm gonna hit you!

DISMISSED!

We can take the scenic route and build up our teamwork

Aim for victory from the moment you enter the locker room!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

I'm not worried at all – I know we're going to seize this victory together!

Progressing so smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork

Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room!

We can take the scenic route and build up our teamwork

We're going to aim for victory from the moment we enter the locker room!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

Oh, yeah. . . .yeah. . .

**Kasamastu Yukio**: -Huffs while he pants- There that's all I can do Baka! –Walks out calmly while blushing-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That was amazing! That song is the best every! Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you guys have forgiven me for my tardiness. If so, then I hope I get questions for the next character who is **_Junpei Hyuga_**! Please don't forget to review :) Also, I will list the name of the song Yukio-Chan sung below. Bye for now guys! Also, to answer your question about the Rating Boing-Chan. Sorry about that I really didn't even remember choosing M don't worry though I believe I fixed it to a more appropriate level now. If you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Also, can I ask you all a question about a maybe upcoming chapter idea that I have. Would you all mind if I threw in a small chapter showing what a meanie Mido-Chan is. It won't be long it's kind of like a filler chapter that shows what happens whenever I end a chapter. Don't worry its just a idea that's why I wanted to ask you all about it and see if anyone is interested in reading about that. Please Review and tell me!

**-See you Soon-**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter of this story! I'm really sorry guys about the late delivery really! I just have been really busy with taking my driver's test and not to mention I have my French and Math finals tomorrow. So I hope you guys are still interested in this story.**

**Let me give Alex-Chan, Kris-Chan, and Boing-Chan a special Shout-Out for reviewing for this chapter! Thanks so much you guys!**

**Finally, I hope you liked the song Alex-Chan it was Kasamatsu Yukio's Character Song – Locker Room kara Ashita o Sakebe. Also, Kris-Chan I hope I am not aggravating you by calling you a Tsundere. So if that is mean please tell me and I will be happy to stop with the teasing! I can't help it though you sound just like a Mini-Midorima!**

**Please review and leave some questions for Hyuga! And don't forget to give me your opinion about my chapter idea! **

**I would greatly appreciate it! Love you guys!**


	17. Hyuga Junpei

16th Character – Hyuga Junpei

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers/reviewers! I hope that you have had an awesome couple of days because I sure have! I mean I have gotten back to writing more frequently :) Only after Mido-Chan and my own brother yelled at me about not writing more frequently –Sighs- Anyways let me introduce the character for this chapter who is the amazing captain of Serein. Please let me introduce Hyuga-Chan!**

**Hyuga Junpei: Hello GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Nods his head- It's about time you invited me for one of your chapter –Glares-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . .Umm. . .sorry about that Hyuga-Chan. . .it's not like I don't like you or anything –Smiles- I just thought that I should of questioned the more main characters first. . .**

**Hyuga Junpei: . . .-Glares- What was that?!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: (Thinks to herself): Uhh did I say something wrong?-**

**Hyuga Junpei: That's what is wrong with all you freshman! I'll show you main character! –Raises his fist up in anger while emitting a dangerous aura-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Please don't be offended Hyuga-Chan; I didn't mean anything by it! –Bows- And of course you are one of the most important main character on KnB. –Raises her hands up in surrender-**

**Hyuga Junpei: -Smirks- I thought that you would see it that way GalaxyEyes-Kun –Pushes up his glasses-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: If you want we can start now Hyuga-Chan.**

**Hyuga Junpei: Good the sooner we finish the quicker I can get back to the team and hopefully get in some of today's practice.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, then let's start with the questions that I have from an awesome reviewer of mine that you all should know really well. Say hello to Boing-Chan! Boing-Chan has 2 questions for you Hyuga-Chan.

**Hyuga Junpei**: Hello Boing-Kun –Nods-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Here are Boing-Chan's questions

**-Remember the time when you cut Aida-san's hair? What were you about to say after she sneezed?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . .-Blushes- Nothing!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I don't know about that Hyuga-Chan. It looked pretty important to me :) Don't tell me you were going to ask her out –Giggles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Glasses Crack- BAKA!

**–WHACK-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Crocodile Tears- Why is everyone hitting me lately :( I'm not Ryouta-Chan! (Sorry Ryouta-Chan I know what it feels like to be you now!)

**-If you and Aida-san got married, who would cook?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . We would always eat out –Deadpanned stare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wait, if you always eat out that could be unhealthy for you and Aida-Chan!

**Hyuga Junpei**: Considering her cooking. . . –Horrible Near Death Flashback-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . . .Looks like you're stuck at Maji Burger for a while. Don't worry though they have awesome food! Taiga-Chan bought me one of their hamburgers the other day –Smiles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Sighs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that was the last question from Boing-Chan! The next reviewer is a new one for me; but they are still just as awesome! Not to mention she made an account just for this story –Arrogant Smile-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -WHACK- Don't get ahead of yourself!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Whines- Sorry Hyuga-Chan :( Anyways, say hello to Miwaki-Chan! (I hope I can call you that) Miwaki-Chan has 5 questions for you Hyuga-Chan. Let's give Miwaki-Chan the best answers ever!

**-What do you think of Riko-san's father?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Her father. . . .-Cautiously looks around- . . . .he is crazy! Though he does make a good coach.

**-Do you get jealous when Riko-san's father called Riko-san "Riko-tan"?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well do you Hyuga-Chan?

**Hyuga Junpei**: What! –Ducks his head down in embarrassment- Why would I get jealous?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, come on all the time you spend together I bet you have thought about giving her a cute pet name –Innocent Smile-

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . .A pet name –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, I bet she has a cute name for you :) Probably something along the lines of Glasses-Chan, Clutch-Chan, or maybe my favorite one Blondie-Chan!

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Glares- You have 3 seconds to move on to the next question . . .1 . . .2. . .

**-Do you ever think about confessing to Riko-san?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Why do you all think that I am going to confess to the Coach? I don't even like her. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Your right you don't like her. . . you love her! Coach and Captain sitting in a tree!

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . I don't love her! –Blushes while turning an interesting red color-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, please Hyuga-Chan –Giggles- Even you own teammates can feel the love in the air between you too.

**-What do you think of Riko-san's cooking?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Her cooking is good . . . sometimes.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sometimes?

**Hyuga Junpei**: She tries her best. . that's enough –Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, the memories! I remember the time you ate her food when you noticed she was upset –Happy Tears-

**-What do you think about Teppei-san?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: He used to annoy the crap out of me during the start of our first year –Sighs- But, I will admit he is strong one of the strongest centers other than him. He can be a bit much at times. Even then he is a good person to have on our team.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . . . . .

**Hyuga Junpei**: What? –Irritated-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I seriously hate when you all make me cry –Crying her eyes out-

**Hyuga Junpei**: Baka! –Places his hand on GalaxyEyes head- Calm down freshman

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry Hyuga-Chan –Sighs- its ok I'm alright now :) Ok, that was the last question from Miwaki-Chan. I hope you liked Hyuga-Chan's question and continue to like this story Miwaki-Chan! Now, let's go on to the next reviewer; please welcome Kris-Chan! Kris-Chan has 5 questions for you Hyuga-Chan.

**-What skills do you have?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: My skills? Well I have a 6/10 in technique, a 8/10 in Stamina, a 8/10 in Mental Strength, and a 6/10 in Special Abilities. Another than that I am also known to be a Clutch Player. Which means you can rely on me in the middle of a heated game. I am a shooting guard so of course I am very good at shooting on the court. As well as blocking and dunks even. I have recently developed the skill called Barrier Jumper which I used against Too.

**-Any other sports you like?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Not really –Shrugs- I have been into basketball ever since I could remember

**-What's with you and Riko?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . .-Blushes-. . . Nothing is going on –Rubs the back of his head with an awkward cough-

**-I heard Kiyoshi-san likes Riko, what's your opinion about that?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: He likes her. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, a jealous Hyuga-Chan! 3

**Hyuga Junpei**: I'll be back. . . .-Starts to walk out the door-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: WAIT HYUGA-CHAN! It was only a rumor which means it may or may not be true –GalaxyEyes grabs a hold of his arm and forcefully drags him back inside-

**-What does it feel to play against Reo-san? He's your idol right?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Mibuchi Reo. . . . he is truly amazing as a shooting guard. Indeed he is my idol and it's true he is the one that I got my shooting style from. But, that doesn't matter right now! All, that matters to me is that I prove that I am strong and how strong Serein has become. Even if he is my idol Serein will win!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: True words straight from the Captain –Smiles- Ok that was the last question from Kris-Chan. I hope you liked your questions Kris-Chan! The all mighty Tsundere! Let's move on to the last reviewer that you should all know pretty well. Please welcome Alex-Chan and her 5 questions :)

**-When will you ask Riko-san out?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . .-Blushes- . . .I don't want to ask her out

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You know what; I feel very special that I have gotten to see the mighty Clutch Shooter himself turn red this many times –Giggles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Glares- You have one more chance freshman . . . –Deadly Aura-

**\- What are your hobbies?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: My hobbies are collecting warlord figures and my specialty is makingdioramas –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: To bad you had to break a bunch of them :(

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Drops to his knees and slams his fist on the floor in defeat-

**-Do you really hate disrespectful persons?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Yes I do –Serious Expression-

**-Why did you have blonde hair in the past?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Face Palm - Let's just say I was going through some hard times. It was one of the ways for me to get through some hardships that I was having in middle school before I got to Serein High.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: No offense Hyuga-Chan but I am glad you changed your look back –Smiles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: I am too –Sighs-

**-How did you meet Riko-san?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: I met the Coach whenever we were in Middle School. I went to her family's gym and trained for basketball back then.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, it looks like that was all the questions for you today Hyuga-Chan :( Don't worry though I will message you whenever I want you to make a comeback. See you later Hyuga-Chan; I still have things to do so you can return to practice now :)

**Hyuga Junpei**: Good, see you later GalaxyEyes-Kun –Waves before he walks out back to practice while complaining about stupid freshman-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Alright, we are almost done with this chapter but before that I have a special character that wishes to sing a song to you all (per Alex-Chan's request). Please welcome Makoto Hanamiya!

**Makoto Hanamiya**: . . .I hate you . . . –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, come on you don't hate me you know you want to sing for everyone Makoto-Chan! And remember our little deal; if you sing I will give it to you –Smiles-

**Makoto Hanamiya**: Little briber –Glares- Let's get this done with –Sighs- I guess this goes out to you Alex –Smirks before he starts to sing-

For those worms that really get into it, I won't even feel an atom of sympathy

I'll thoroughly give you these miserable feelings, yes feel frustrated at yourself

I've read through all of you, the next pattern as well

100% of your level

The dissection is complete, I'll torture you to death so it's slowly seeping out

The spider's web has been finished

Steal your breath, it's about to begin, it's about time for it to come into effect

It's too late even if you notice it

Even without tricks, I can take points anytime, take a look

It's the long-awaited game anyhow, so I'll just be having you let me do this how I like it

Your strained face is also according to my calculations

Are all of you only at this level?

I'll stop your hands and feet, and the foreshadowing to despair will happen simultaneously

This is my best masterpiece

Steal your breath, do whatever you want after, they'll be losing from the other side

You've fallen into a trap, struggling

...Set up the traps

The dissection is complete, I'll torture you to death so it's slowly seeping out

The spider's web has been finished

Steal your breath, it's about to begin, it's about time for it to come into effect

It's too late even if you notice it

**Makoto Hanamiya**: Is that all you wanted –Slightly out of breath-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep, thanks Makoto-Chan! –Waves as he leaves before she even finishes her sentence-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that's all for this chapter! I hope that you all like this chapter and will continue to like this questionnaire –Smiles- The next chapter I will be trying something a little new! Don't worry though it's only for this one chapter then I will go back to the questionnaire. In the next chapter I will be writing about my talk with Mido-Chan and I will tell you the story on how he got me to update. Don't worry though if you all don't like this please review. Remember this is only a test to see if you guys will like me doing some background on how I get the characters to come to their interviews.

**-See You Later-**

* * *

**Hey everyone I hoped you like this chapter as much as I did :) I'm sorry if I got a bit to OC on Hyuga; he was a bit harder than the other characters to write as. I feel as though I messed up on his character some. But I hope it was still real enough for you all!**

**Please remember that the next chapter I will be writing about my talk with Midorima and how he got me to update quicker. Review and tell me if you like this idea. And if you all decide that it's a stupid idea I won't do it again. Don't worry though I will return to writing for a character after the next chapter!**

**A special Shout-Out to the reviewers that made this chapter possible! Thank-you Boing-Chan, Kris-Chan, Alex-Chan, and MiwakiHChan!**

**Love you Guys! Please Review!**


	18. Midorima's Side Story

**Midorima's SideStory**

* * *

**-GalaxyEyes is sitting in her room studying for her French exam before she hears whispers outside her door-**

**High Pitched Whisper**: Don't. . . .please. . . .she is. . .. . .fine. . . . .just try to . . .

**Low Pitched Whisper**: Shut-up. . . Takao. . . .it's her. . . . .needs to write. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm is anyone there? –Looks towards the door-

**Low Pitched Whisper**: . . .She knows now it's your fault Takao!

**-Knocks-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You can come in Mido-Chan and you too Kazu-Chan!

**-Door opens to reveal Midorima with Takao stretching to look over his shoulder-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: GalaxyEyes. . .-Deadpanned Voice-

**Takao Kazunari**: Gala-Chan! What's up?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Shouldn't I be asking you both that? Usually you don't visit me unless I beg.

**Takao Kazunari**: Well. . about that –Nervous Laughs while looking to Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou**: I need to speak with you GalaxyEyes

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, really you could have just said that you wanted to be in another one of my chapter Mido-Chan! –Giggles-

**Takao Kazunari**: -Moves his hands wildly signally not to say that-

**Midorima Shintarou**: . . That's why I am here Baka –Pushes up his glasses- It seems that you think you can slack off whenever you want –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: What? I haven't been slacking off!

**Midorima Shintarou**: Oh, you haven't? I believe it has been a multitude of days since you last updated or at least questioned anyone. This is why I have come to discuss with you about your lateness. –Sighs-

**-Midorima calmly walks in and sits down on my bed with his legs crossed and straight faced-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: Takao this will only take a minute –Looks to Takao-

**Takao Kazunari**: Fine I'll wait outside with the cart. Try not to die Gala-Chan! –Waves while he runs away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Try . . . not to die?! –Looks at Midorima- Why would I die?

**Midorima Shintarou**: Please remember this whenever you don't update –Stands up and starts to walk calmly towards GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: What. . . .Mido-Chan?!

**. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AHHHHHHHHH MIDO-CHAN PLEASE DON'T! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! –Crying-

**-Meanwhile outside on the Cart playing with Felix (My Cat)-**

**Takao Kazunari**: -Hears the screams- Please go easy on her Shin-Chan –Sighs-

**Felix the Cat**: Meow? –Tilts his head while listening to his master screams-

**-Back inside with Midorima and GalaxyEyes-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: I hope you will take my advice into consideration. -Pushes up his glasses- Before I leave here is your lucky item I hope it brings you good health.

**-Midorima gently places a stuffed Pigeon on GalaxyEyes desk before he bows and leaves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: uhh . . . . . ouch. . . . . .Mido-Chan –Crying in a ball with bumps on her head- So mean. . .

**-Back outside with Takao and Midorima-**

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-Chan! What happened to Gala-Chan? –Looks at Midorima as he steps in the back of cart-

**Midorima Shintarou**: She's fine; just a little shaken up . . . . . –Smirks-

**Takao Kazunari**: -Looks back to the house warily- I don't like the way you said that Shin-Chan.

**Felix the Cat**: Meow! –Big Eyes-

**Midorima Shintarou**: . . . .Takao. . . what is that?! –Slowly starts to back away as far as he can in the cart-

**Takao Kazunari**: Huh? –Looks down at the cat in his arms- Oh, this is Gala-Chan's kitty! Isn't he cute Shin-Chan! –Holds up Felix for Midorima to get a closer look-

**Midorima Shintarou**: Get that thing away Takao! –Glares at the Cat-

**Takao Kazunari**: What? Why Shin-Chan?

**Midorima Shintarou**: Because you are holding a monstrosity of animal! Put It Down Takao!

**Takao Kazunari**: Uhh, Shin-Chan is afraid of a little kitten! –Laughs- Don't worry he won't eat you Shin-chan. –Moves the cat closer to Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou**: TAKAO! I'm not kidding! –Quickly moves back so he is sitting on the edge of cart-

**Takao Kazunari**: Fine Shin-Chan –Backs away with the Cat-

**Felix the Cat**: Meow! –Suddenly jumps out of Takao hands and right into the cart in front of Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou**: -Stares down the cat for a second- AHHHHH!

**-THUMP-**

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-Chan? . . . . . . . . .-Full out Dying with Laughter- HAHAHAHA Shin-Chan!

**-Midorima is currently laying on the ground with his legs the only thing you can see-**

**Felix the Cat**: Meow?! –Peers over the edge of the Cart-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this short Chapter about Midorima and Takao. Just so you know Felix is my 10 month old kitten :) Don't worry guys the next chapter it just like normal! In the next chapter I will be writing about _Shun Izuki of Serein_!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter.**

**Sorry it was so short I just wanted to write something to see if you guys might be interested in some other small chapters like this one.**

**Love you Guys**


	19. Izuki Shun

17th Character – Izuki Shun

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers/reviewers! I welcome you all to another questionnaire chapter! May there be many more chapters in the future –Smiles- Ok, first off let me start by saying that I am happy that most of you guys seem to have liked me little Midorima Side Story chapter. You wouldn't believe how happy I am about that! I was very worried that I would mess it up and make you guys unhappy with me. –Sighs- Anyways, you all didn't come here to listen to me talk now did you! So lets welcome out the character for this chapter. . . . Izuki Shun!**

**Izuki Shun: Hello GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Bows- I'm very happy you decided to finally ask me some questions –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: My readers were happy too! I'm glad I finally picked someone who was sort of normal –Laughs-**

**Izuki Shun: Sort of Normal. . . .I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. –Raises a Eyebrow-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry that was a compliment Shun-Chan! I really like you and your puns!**

**-Izuki grabs a hold of GalaxyEyes hands in amazement-**

**Izuki Shun: You like my puns! –Wide Eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Of course I like your puns. They're really funny! Not to mention that a lot of people like your puns too; not just me.**

**Izuki Shun: -Smirks- Of course they do; they are amazing puns!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Do you have any for right now? I'm sure I am not the only one who would want to you some!**

**Izuki Shun: Yes, I would gladly share some of my amazing puns with you! I would hate to leave my fans waiting –Dramatic Pose- Which ones should I start with?**

**-Izuki brings out a small book (his book of pun's) and flips through the pages-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Where did you pull that from, Shun-Chan?! –Looks at Izuki in confusion-**

**Izuki Shun: Ahh I found some really good ones!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: (Thoughts): He completely ignored my question**

**Izuki Shun: Ok, how about this –Coughs- Did you hear about that guy whose whole left side was cut off?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: No?**

**Izuki Shun: He's alright now –Sparkly background-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Giggles- That's a good one Shun-Chan!**

**Izuki Shun: Thank-you GalaxyEyes-Kun! Usually Hyuga would have hit me by now –Laughs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well, you don't have to worry about being hit when you are here Shun-Chan! I'm just glad I am questioning someone who isn't going to hit me. –Glares while mumbling something about Midorima-**

**Izuki Shun: What did Midorima-Kun do? –Backs away from the glaring GalaxyEyes-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: It's nothing Shun-Chan –Smiles- Just read the last chapter and you will understand! Anyways, let's move on to the questions now! The first person who has some questions for you is MiwakiHChan! She has 4 questions for you Shun-Chan. Let's give her the best answers ever!

**-Why do you like saying jokes?-**

**Izuki Shun**: Well, they lighten the mood and who doesn't like jokes! That and the fact that my entire family likes to tell jokes and puns not just me. So it was either enjoy jokes or be annoyed every time I step into the house –Laughs-

**-Do you have any girlfriend?-**

**Izuki Shun**: No –Sighs- For some reason they all leave after I tell them some jokes :(

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, as I always say that's just too bad for them; they don't know what they are missing out on! –Pat Izuki on the back-

**Izuki Shun**: Thanks GalaxyEyes! –Holds his fist in the sky triumphantly- I'm always available if anyone is interested!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You really remind me of Moriyama Yoshitaka!

**Izuki Shun**: Moriyama? Wait isn't he Kaijo's Shooting Guard?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep, the ladies' man himself –Giggles-

**-What do you think about Junpei-senpai and Riko-san, did they make a good couple?-**

**Izuki Shun**: Yes those two would make a very cute couple! Though I wish they wouldn't talk about club punishments like boyfriend and girlfriend –Sighs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Could you imagine what Hyuga-Chan would say –Giggles- He would be trying his best not to faint.

**Izuki Shun**: Yeah, he would say he was pinning for her, but knowing Coach she would say she thought he was being too sappy. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good one Shun-Chan! I get it Pinning and Sappy :)

**Izuki Shun**: . . .What? OH! –Brings out his pun book and starts to quickly scribble-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Shakes her head-

**-What do you think about people that don't really like your jokes?-**

**Izuki Shun**: I don't really care –Frowns- I'm used to people not liking them

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't you worry Shun-Chan! The next time I talk to Hyuga-Chan I'll make sure to tell him he better laugh at your puns! –Determined Face- Ok, that was the last question from Miwaki-Chan sadly :( Let's go on to the next reviewer and their questions. The next reviewer is Boing-Chan! Boing-Chan also has 4 questions for you Shun-Chan!

**-Why do you like puns so much?-**

**Izuki Shun**: I like puns because they make people laugh!

**-Can you tell me your favorite pun?-**

**Izuki Shun**: Sure! –Opens his pun book- Some of my favorite ones are "Nice pass, Salonpas" and then there is "This steak is steakalicious". –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Laughs- My favorite one Steakalicious!

**-If you and Kuroko-san had a staring contest, who'd win?-**

**Izuki Shun**: Probably Kuroko-Kun or maybe even Tetsuya #2 –Imagines Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 having a staring contest-

**-Why do you like coffee jelly?-**

**Izuki Shun**: I really like Coffee by itself so once I figured out they make coffee as a dessert too I had to have some. It's really good too. You could say it's instantly good! –Looks at GalaxyEyes expectantly-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Huh, what's wrong Shun-Chan? –Tilts her head-

**Izuki Shun**: Come on GalaxyEyes you didn't get that! Instantly good as in instant coffee! –Izuki quickly writes it down anyways and sighs in defeat- And I thought that one was pretty good. –Sighs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry, Shun-Chan it's not your fault I'm not all that good at jokes is all. They usually go over my head –Rubs the back of her head- Anyways, that was the last question from Boing-Chan :( Let's move on to the last reviewer who is someone who has never reviewed before. So say hello to Keramiks Shun-Chan!

**Izuki Shun**: Hello Keramiks –Nods his head-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, now on to Kera-Chan's questions! (I hope I can call you that Keramiks if not please tell me and I won't anymore) Kera-Chan has 2 questions for you Shun-Chan :)

**-I heard that your whole family likes puns. Who's the best 'punner' there?-**

**Izuki Shun**: The best "punner" would have to be my mother. She always has the best ones that actually make people laugh instead of try and hit her or sigh at her.

**-. What can you say about your fans comparing you to Roy Mustang (of F.M.A., you kinda look like him, see.)-**

**Izuki Shun**: Do I really? –Looks at GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Hold on let me bring up a picture of him for you to see for yourself. –Looks up Roy Mustang and shows him to Izuki- I think you do look like him Shun-Chan. Maybe he is your long lost brother or something! Then we could have a Full Metal Alchemist and Kuroko no Basket Crossover! Yeah! –Fangirl Mode Activated-

**Izuki Shun**: Well at least he is a good looking guy. I can see why you all think we look so similar –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok guys that was the last question to Shun-Chan. So unfornuatly we have to say good bye to him :(

**-Waves to the leaving Izuki-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: OK, that is about it for this chapter except for one more thing! Another reviewer left me a review that I thought I should try and make better. So here is Gou-Chan's review!

**-oi! GalaxyEyes-san! I can't believe you just casually hugged Tsuya-kun just like that! Don't you dare do that again! Tsuya-kun is mine!-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So I thought I should bring out Tetsuya for you Gou-Chan.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Hello –Bows-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AHHHH! Don't do that Tetsuya-Chan! I even knew you were going to come here and I still screamed –Sighs- Anyways the reason I asked you to come here was because I thought Gou-Chan would also want a hug! –Smiles-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -Looks at Reviewer (breaking the 4th wall) and holds out his arms-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: There I just wanted to be fair –Smiles- Everyone should get a Tetsuya-Chan hug! On that note let me finish this chapter up by saying I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing it helps a bunch! Oh, and next chapter will be all about_** Furihata Kouki**_. Also, if you didn't notice I will be questioning all of Serien and then each other team like that as well. If you don't want me to do it that way just say so and I'll try my best to switch it around some –Smiles- That's all for now though guys!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Bye –Deadpanned Eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AAAAHHHHHHHH! I forgot that you were there Tetsuya-Chan!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I have. Please Review and leave me some questions for Furihata or just review and tell me something XD It doesn't matter to me! (I hope that didn't sound too desperate)**

**I special Shout-Out to all of those amazing reviewers that asked me something! Thanks to Boing-Chan, Kera-Chan, Miwaki-Chan, Gou-Chan! Also, I just wanted to say that I wasn't trying to be or anything Gou-Chan. So please do not take any offence to what I wrote. I just really felt bad that I was the only one Tetsuya-Chan got to hug. Also, don't worry I like Akashi better! So no worries about me stealing your man –giggles- Please keep reviewing Gou-Chan!**

**Love You Guys**


	20. Furihata Kouki

18th Character – Furihata Kouki

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers/reviewers! I hope you all are having an awesome summer break! I'm really sad about not being in school because now I won't be able to see my friends till August :( But at least I thought this would be an awesome time for this story to really get going! Anyways, I have a really cute character coming over and I would like you all to welcome him! Please welcome Kouki-Chan!**

**Furihata Kouki: Hello. . .-Waves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Kouki-Chan there isn't no need to be worried –Smiles-**

**Furihata Kouki: I'm not worried GalaxyEyes-Kun!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good! Because this chapter is going to get pretty exciting –Evilly Laughs- I think the readers will very much enjoy what I have planned for this chapter. . . .**

**Furihata Kouki: -Backs up slowly- What you have planned?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Kouki-Chan as long as you stand next to me I promise I won't let him hurt you –Smiles-**

**Furihata Kouki: . . . .-Nervous Face- Who?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, well I have a special visitor coming over very soon. I saw that a lot of the reviews had to do with you and him and I just couldn't help myself –Giggles- The inner Fangirl me came out when I was planning for this chapter!**

**Furihata Kouki: . . . .GalaxyEyes-Kun?!**

**-Knock-**

**-Knock-**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 looks at the door excitedly while Furihata thinks about trying to escape-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ahh there he is now –Giggles before hollering out to the other person behind the door- Come On In Akashi!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Furihata Kouki: . . . AKASHI! –Looks at GalaxyEyes with Wide Eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Giggling-**

**-Door opens and reveals an expressionless Akashi and . . . a Pissed Reo?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Umm Yaksha-Chan what are you doing here? Not to be rude or anything. . .**

**Reo Mibuchi: Well Sei-Chan told me that you invited him here to be with you and –Looks at Furihata heatedly- Him! I couldn't let Sei-Chan come alone that would be bad of me –Smiles-**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Looks up at Reo coolly and then over at GalaxyEyes- I apologize he wouldn't leave. . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Its ok Sei-Chan –Smiles- I think this is even better I don't know why I didn't think of it. Come on in guys and take off your coats –Motions them inside-**

**-Akashi and Reo walk inside while taking off their coats-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: So what do you think about this. . . .Kouki-Chan?!**

**Furihata Kouki: . . . . . . . . .-Small Ghost Furihata floats up into the sky-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Kouki-Chan! Are you alright? –Helps up Furihata-**

**Furihata Kouki: I'm fine sorry GalaxyEyes-Kun –Small Scared Smile-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Are you sure Kouki-Chan? –Looks at Furihata worriedly-**

**Akashi Seijuro: He does look a little pale –Walks closer to GalaxyEyes and looks at Furihata closely-**

**Reo Mibuchi: Awe don't tell me we have to cancel the questionnaire now –Fake Smile-**

**Furihata Kouki: Of course you don't . . .I mean I'm feeling better –Nervous Smile- Let's go on to the questions GalaxyEyes-Kun!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Awesome :) That a boy Kouki-Chan!**

**Furihata Kouki: -Smiles-**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Smirks-**

**Reo Mibuchi: -Narrowed Eyes on Furihata- I'm so happy! 3**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Let's get on to the questions now since Kouki-Chan is feeling better! The first reviewer is Miwaki-Chan! Miwaki-Chan has 3 questions for you Kouki-Chan :)

**-What do you think about Akashi-kun?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Smirks while starting to Giggle-

**Furihata Kouki**: . . Um, Akashi-Kun is very . . .-Looks over at the interested Akashi and serious Reo- . .strong. . .

**Akashi Seijuro**: Strong? –Smirks-

**Reo Mibuchi**: Don't forget cute, adorable, sexy, and smart –Starts to count off a list of things he likes about Akashi-

**-What is your relationship with Akashi-kun? (I'm asking because there's so many people that shipping you two)-**

**Furihata Kouki**: Shipping?! –Blushes while he moves away from Akashi and Reo towards GalaxyEyes-

**Akashi Seijuro**: Yes I am also interested in this –Looks over at Furihata- What is our relationship?

**Furihata Kouki**: Umm . . . our relationship is. . .-Looks behind Akashi towards Reo who was on fire-

**Reo Mibuchi**: -Cursing Furihata inside his head-

**-If Mibuchi-san have a chance to be with Akashi-kun, what will you do?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: -Smirks- He would do nothing!

**Furihata Kouki**: I would . . .say something about it. . .sorry Mibuchi-Kun –Looks at Reo worriedly-

**Akashi Seijuro**: How interesting –Small Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I know right Sei-Chan –Giggles- This is so adorable of course not as adorable as you guys though –Smiles- Kouki-Chan has to protect his man :)

**Akashi Seijuro**: I need no protection from anyone; I can protect myself and Kouki –Smirks and looks at Kouki-

**Reo Mibuchi**: Sei-Chan! –Whines-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Okay, let's go on to the next awesome review of mine called Kera-Chan! Kera-Chan has 2 questions for you Kouki-Chan so please do your best to answer them –Smiles-

**-How do you feel about your fans shipping you with Akashi-sama?-**

**Furihata Kouki**:–Blushing- It's . . . . Embarrassing

**Akashi Seijuro**: I don't find it embarrassing Kouki-Chan –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Poor Kouki-Chan –Sighs- Stop picking on him Sei-Chan!

**-Who is the taller one between you and Kuroko?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: -Smiles- I'm taller than Kuroko-Kun!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggles- Though only by an inch right Kouki-Chan!

**Furihata Kouki**: -Blushes- I'm still taller GalaxyEyes-Kun!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Full out Laughing- Of course I'm sorry Kouki-Chan :)

**Akashi Seijuro**: Now you are picking on Kouki GalaxyEyes –Deadpanned Eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry your right Sei-Chan only you should have that right during a questionnaire! –Totally Joking-

**Akashi Seijuro**: Of course –He took it seriously- Right, Kouki?

**Furihata Kouki**: -Looks between Akashi and GalaxyEyes then lowers his head- I have no opinion!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Okay, thanks for the questions Kera-Chan! :) Let's go on to the next reviewer and their questions! Let me introduce a new reviewer for this story called Lyria25! Thank you for reviewing Lyria-Chan (Can I call you that?) Ok, Lyria-Chan has 6 questions for you Kouki-Chan!

**-Furi-kun, what do you think about Akashi-kun?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: He is. . .really strong and intimidating. But, I bet underneath all of that tough exterior there is a really nice person who just really likes to play Basketball –Shy Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Looks at Akashi worriedly- Kouki-Chan!?

**Furihata Kouki**: EEPP! –Looks at Akashi while he runs to hide behind GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: **(Whispers)**: Don't hide behind me Kouki-Chan! I can't even stop the all mighty Sei-Chan –Looks back to the worried Reo and the blushing. . . .Akashi?-

**Akashi Seijuro**: -Blushing while avoiding eye contact-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Huh?! –Smirks- Is that a blush I see there Sei-Chan?

**Reo Mibuchi**: A BLUSH! –Grabs Akashi shoulders and stares him down- You look too cute Sei-Chan! –Reo's Fanboy Mode Activated-

**Akashi Seijuro**: -Glares- Reo. . . .

**-Akashi slowly pulls out a pair of scissors from nowhere and glares at Reo-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, on to the next question before Yaksha-Chan gets killed!

**-Do you think Akashi-kun has a kind personality despite his absoluteness?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: Yes, I do think he has a kind personality although he doesn't show it –Avoids Eye Contact-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You aren't the only one Kouki-Chan –Smiles- Sei-Chan is probably really super nice!

**-Why are you scared to Akashi-kun?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: He has a bad reputation of being really scary –Looks down- But, he isn't really that bad of a person like everyone thinks he is

**Akashi Seijuro**: . . . . . . . . . . Kouki. . . . .

**Reo Mibuchi**: -Glares while putting off an evil aura-

**-When did you start playing basketball and for what reason?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: I started to first play when I was in Middle School –Smiles- Although; I wasn't very good at Basketball I still wanted to play with all of my friends!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Smiles- That's the way to look at it Kouki-Chan :)

**-What do you think about Kuroko and Kagami's partnership at the court? Do you think they're unstoppable with their willpower to win?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: I like both Kuroko-Kun and Kagami-Kun they are very nice friends –Smiles- I want to be able to play their Basketball. They are both really strong just how they are; but, when you put them together I think they make an awesome team!

**Akashi Seijuro**: Tetsuya and Kagami; Shadow and the Light –Looks thoughtful-

**-Do you think you will win against Rakuzan?-**

**Furihata Kouki**: . . . I really hope we win against Rakuzan! –Excited- It's going to be tough but with everyone working together I'm sure we can do it! Even as weak as I am I want to do everything I can do to help everyone –Determined Face-

**Reo Mibuchi**: -Smirks- I believe you will need more than you believing if you want to win against us. There is no way that Sei-Chan is going to lose! –Looks at Akashi- Right, Sei-Chan?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Of course, I am absolute –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I guess we will just have to see who will win in the near future, won't we! –Smiles- No worries guys I will be waiting for that moment patiently. Anyways, that is sadly all of the questions that I have for you Kouki-Chan :( So I am going to have to say good-bye to you guys now –Waves-

**Furihata Kouki**: Bye GalaxyEyes-Kun –Bows before walking out-

**Reo Mibuchi**: Bye Galaxy-Chan! –Walks out while waving excitedly-

**Akashi Seijuro**: -Nods- Bye GalaxyEyes –Leaves quietly-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, guys I just have one more thing to do before this chapter will sadly end :( I feel really bad for Gou-Chan! Last time I let Tetsuya-Chan give you a hug and you didn't like it –Whines- But don't worry I have the best present for you from Tetsuya-Chan this time and I am sure you will like it and we can be friends then –Smiles-

**Tetsuya Kuroko**: GalaxyEyes-Kun. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AHHHHH! What did I tell you about that Tetsuya-Chan! I swear you almost made me wet myself –Sighs-

**Tetsuya Kuroko**: -Blinks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't look at me like that Tetsuya-Chan! Anyways, you know what you have to do right Tetsuya-Chan?

**Tetsuya Kuroko**: -Nods- Yes GalaxyEyes-Kun

**-Kuroko walks away from GalaxyEyes and coughs before he starts to . . .sing!-**

_A place without a decided destination is not set in stone_

_If you are with me, I feel as if I can achieve anything, even reality_

_But when you are with me you can definitely smile_

_There is the same dream-like feeling when you have friends_

_The connecting pass has opened up the line of the future_

_Our path won't be straight, it'll be through trial and error_

_The strong and powerful days of freedom are here_

_A passion that's forced out is not nonsense_

_Let's draw the sparkling footsteps that lead to many courts_

_The feelings when the ball is bouncing to what's to come_

_Face front and aim for what's in front of you with an emotion that can be seen by the eye_

_Start running from this line, it will now become your answer_

_If you explore and if you choose, your choices will turn into confidence_

_A received pass better than words because it's filled with warm gestures_

_It's not admiration, I just can't stop in believing in us_

_The signpost is easiest to understand when it's unreasonable_

_There is no way I'll let my dreams end as it is_

_Attack and go, even if it's just one step each, don't let your pace stop_

_Our path won't be straight, it'll be through trial and error_

_The strong and powerful days of freedom are here_

_A passion that's forced out is not nonsense_

_Let's draw the sparkling footsteps that lead to many courts_

_To the line of the future_

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: YEAH! That was amazing Tetsuya-Chan! You have such a cute voice when you sing and well. . .anytime really! After this lets go out and I will buy you one of your favorite shakes! How about it Tetsuya-Chan?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -Smiles- That sounds fine GalaxyEyes-Kun

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, I hope you liked him singing this song just for you Gou-Chan! So please don't be mad anymore –Smiles- I hope that we can become friends! –Bows- I hope that everyone else enjoyed this chapter of my questionnaire too! Please keep reviewing for this story and I promise I will do all that I can to make each chapter exciting for you guys! The next chapter will be about **Kiyoshi Teppei** himself! Please review and remember I love everyone one of you guys even if you don't review!

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter for Furihata Kouki as much as I did. I always love writing for this story and for you guys! Don't forget that next chapter I will be questioning Kiyoshi Teppei the "Iron Heart" of Seirin! So get ready to review and write me some questions!**

**A special thanks to all that reviewed for this chapter! Thanks to Kera-Chan, Gou-Chan, Lyria-Chan, and Miwaki-Chan! I love everyone one of you guys! You wouldn't believe me if I told you how important your reviews are to me :)**

**Please keep liking this story and me for as long as you want! And I will keep trying my best for you all. Just knowing that this story helps people on bad days and makes people alittle bit happier is really all I could wish for!**

**Oh, and Kera-Chan I would be super happy if you called me Gala-Chan! –Really Happy- Oh, and the song that Tetsuya-Chan sung is called Future Line and is one of his character song. **


	21. Kiyoshi Teppei

**19th Character – Kiyoshi Teppei**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers! I hope that everyone has been having a good summer. As you all know if you read the last chapter the character for this chapter is pretty awesome. People know him as the "Iron Heart" of Seirin! I bet I just gave him away didn't I –Giggles- Well anyways let me introduce you all to Kiyoshi Teppei!**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: Hello everyone –Big Goofy Smile-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm glad you could make it Teppei-Chan!**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: I'm glad I could make it too GalaxyEyes-Kun. Hyuga told me about his time here and it sounded like a blast –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Awesome! Hyuga really told you all about his trip here! –Wide Eyes-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: Yeah he told everyone about his trip here. –Laughs- Of course, then Kagami, Kuroko, Riko, and everyone else that has been here commented on their time here. Why didn't you ask me sooner to come here –Pouts-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Stutters- Um. . .I'm. . . .sorry. . . .Teppei-Chan! –Looks down in Shame-**

**-Kiyoshi slaps GalaxyEyes back hard and laughs loudly-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: Haha Don't worry GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Laughs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ughhh –Stumbles forward from the impact-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: Ahh GalaxyEyes-Kun are you alright –Steady her back onto her feet-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Crying on the Inside- Yeah I'm alright Teppei-Chan!**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: I don't hit that hard do I?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: No of course not! Why? –Fakes a smile-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: Kagami-Kun also complained about my hitting –Concentrated Face-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Teppei-Chan! You don't mean to hit that hard. You just are very. . . . .excited-able?!**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: Thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun! –About to hit her on the back again-**

**-GalaxyEyes quickly moves to the side and Kiyoshi swings at air-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: GalaxyEyes-Kun?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Um, don't worry Teppei-Chan I just wanted to get started on the questions now! –Smiles- We have a lot of questions for you today Teppei-Chan; it seems that you are very popular.**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: –Rubs that back of his head- Ahh I'm not that popular.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Come on Teppei-Chan! Don't be so modest; you are very popular!**

**Kiyoshi Teppei: If you say so GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Smiles-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It's not just my opinion Teppei-Chan everyone thinks that you are awesome. I'll prove it to you by showing you how many questions you got for this chapter. So, let's start off with the first reviewer by the name of LunaWolf-Chan! LunaWolf-Chan has 4 amazing questions for you so please answer them to the best of your abilities Teppei-Chan!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Of course I will –Smiles and Nods-

**-What is your relationship with Hanamiya Makoto?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Glares- Hanamiya. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Uhh you don't have to answer if you don't want to Teppei-Chan! –Backs away-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Its ok GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Glares- Hanamiya doesn't understand my basketball style; he doesn't believe in teamwork or friendship. I won't do anything to him; but if he hurts my teammates then I will intervene!

**-What is your relationship with Hyuga Junpei?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Quickly recovers from the previous question- Hyuga! –Big Goofy Smile- He is very amazing; someone you can count on in a tough situation! You should see it when Hyuga goes into Clutch Mode! –Laughs-

**-What do you think of your team mates?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** My teammates. . . .-Smiles-. . . .Are very special to me! I would do anything for them no matter what happens to me. They might as well be my own family –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . I want to be your family too Teppei-Chan! –Cries while chibi style holding tissues to her chest-

**-Do you think of Kuroko as a little brother? (I think you would be a great protective older brother)-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Kuroko-Kun –Smiles- I do think of him as my little brother at times. That boy is very special; his basketball is even better.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww I could see you as a big brother especially in Seirin; you would be everyone's big brother! Unfornuatly, that was the last question from LunaWolf-Chan :( I hope you enjoyed your answers LunaWolf-Chan! Ok, let's go on to the next reviewer who is Gou-Chan! Gou-Chan has 8 unique questions for you Tepei-Chan!

**-If you were to choose between a lollipop or a sandwich, which would you go for and why?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** . . . –Laughs- This is certainly a unique questions! Ok, I would pick a lollipop! Because I like sweets a little bit more.

**-DO you love Hyuuga?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** . . .-Smirks- I believe it would be better if I kept that a secret for now. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** WHAT! –Ultimate Fangirl Attack-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Innocently Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . .-Daydreaming about Kiyoshi and Hyuga together- . . . . . . . . . . .

**-Which do you prefer? A Burger steak or meatloaf?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Probably, a burger steak if I would have to say.

**-What is the better candy? Gummy bears or lollipops?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** I'm going to have to stick with Lollipops on this one as well Gou-Chan –Smiles-

**-Why is the sky blue?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** . . . . . . .I don't believe I am the right person to ask this question to. –Laughs- I am only a basketball player after all.

**-Why are you so cool?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** . . –Rubs the back of his head- I'm not that cool. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't deny your awesomeness Teppei-Chan! 3

**-Why do I love you? Did I just type that?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Because you just do –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Gou-Chan is right though lots of people love you Teppei-Chan!

**-Who would you marry, Hyuuga or RIko?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** I don't really know –Uncertain Face- That's a good question Gou-Chan! I guess maybe if I could I would choose the both of them –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You are to adorable Teppei-Chan! I hope you enjoyed the answers Gou-Chan! Ok, now on to the next awesome reviewer who is Keramiks! Kera-Chan has 5 amazing questions for you Teppei-Chan. Let's try our very best to answer all of her questions awesomely!

**-What do you think about the nickname "Iron Heart"? Do you like it? (I do!)-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** I like that nickname actually –Smiles- I think it is pretty cool!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think it fits you pretty good Teppei-Chan 3

**-Out of all your fellow Uncrowned Generals/Kings, who were the ones you got along with?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Out of my entire fellow Generals –Concentrated Face- I think that would have to be Nebuya, Hayama, or even Mibuchi. Well I like all of them actually –Smiles- Mibuchi was very . . .nice like a mother, while Hayama was very. . Energetic, and finally Nebuya was very competitive. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I like Mibuchi Reo the best out of all. Sorry Teppei-Chan –Pouts-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** It's alright GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Smiles- You can like however you want to like!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't be so nice that just makes it even worse –Crying-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Laughs-

**\- If you were to describe each of your Seirin teammates in one word, what would it be?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** In one word? Ok, I think I can do this –Smiles-

Kagami – Wild

Kuroko – Disappears

Hyuga – Tough

Izuki – Funny

Mitobe – Quiet

Koganei – Kitten

Furihata – Chihuahua

Tetsuya #2 – Kuroko

Riko – Cute

**-Can I call you Teppei-nii-chan? (Haha, that would be really nice!)-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** If you want to call me that then you can –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- Your awesome Teppei-Chan!

**-If you would confess to, ummm... someone you like, (*wink*wink) how would you do it?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Blushes- How would I do it?

**-THUMP-**

**-Kiyoshi turns around to look at GalaxyEyes-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** GalaxyEyes-Kun! Are you alright? –Holds up the passed out GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . .Teppei-Chan. . . . .-Drooling out of her mouth-. . . . . .Blushing. . . . . .

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** ? Um, stay right here GalaxyEyes-Kun I still need to finish with this question and then I will help you.

**–Sits GalaxyEyes down on the ground-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Ok, I would probably just come out and tell them that I liked them. Hopefully they would like me back equally –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Your so cute Teppei-Chan!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** . . .GalaxyEyes-Kun?! When did you. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry Teppei-Chan this sort of thing happens all the time in anime –Smiles-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** . . .Ok . . .-Worried Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, that was sadly the last question from Gou-Chan :( I hope you liked your answers very much Gou-Chan! Anyways, on to the next reviewer who is MiwakiHChan! Miwaki-Chan has 5 super awesome questions for you Teppei-Chan. Please do your best when answering Miwaki-Chans questions!

**\- What do you think about Hyuuga-senpai?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Hyuga? . . .He is a good friend not to mention a very skilled basketball player. He gives it his all on and off of the court. Hyuga can be a bit Tsundere at times. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Tsundere? –Giggles-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Yeah he acts a tough like he doesn't care sometimes but I know he does –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That really sounds like someone I know –Imagining an adorable green haired Tsundere-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Raises his eyebrow with a smile-

**-Why did you make Hyuuga-san the basketball captain?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Hyuga is the captain because he is good at being a good guy and a bad guy.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Like a cop thing?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** What?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You know Teppei-Chan! Whenever two partner cops do the good guy and bad guy thing. –Tilts her head to the side-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Oh, well kind of like that I guess –Laughs- I was talking about how he can be nice to the guys but he also can be harsh on them when they need it.

**-Why don't you be the captain yourself?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Laughs- I don't think I have what it takes to be a Captain. I'll leave that to Hyuga he makes a better Captain then I could ever be. –Smiles-

**-What is your favorite food? (If it sweets then we're surely siblings. I love sweets you know XD)-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Smiles- Well it look like your my younger sister then Miwaki-Chan.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, Miwaki-Chans last question is more of her telling you how awesome you are. So I thought I would also put this in here to show you how much people love you Teppei-Chan!

**\- I admire you really much Teppei-nii! I always rewatch the play between Seirin and Hanamiya's team. I always cried when you said you want to protect your team! I'm proud for having you as my onii-chan!-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Thanks Miwaki-Chan –Smiles- I'm glad you like me and my team so much that's really awesome of you!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** See I told you were popular Teppei-Chan –Pats Kiyoshi on the back proudly- Ok, that was the last question from our dear MiwakiHChan! So, now onto the next reviewer who is Lyria25! Lyria-Chan has 10 awesome questions for you today Teppei-Chan! Please do everything in your power to answer them to the best of your ability :)

**-Why did you pick Hyuuga-kun to be your captain?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** I chose Hyuga to be our captain because he can be a good guy and then he can also be a bad guy when necessary. He is also very dependable in a game whenever it gets tough on everyone! –Smiles-

**\- What do you think about Hyuuga-kun?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** I think that Hyuga is a very nice guy not to mention an awesome basketball player! –Smiles- You can always depend on him it doesn't matter if it's during a game or not.

**-Which do you think is the best partnership: Midorima and Takao, Atsushi and Himuro, or Kise and Kasamatsu? (Excluding Kagami and Kuroko)-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Hmm. . . . I would have to say Atsushi and Himuro-Kun.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** What? Why those two? (Don't get me wrong I love those two)

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Well, anyone who is willing to put up with Atsushi behavior has to be an awesome person. So of course they are going to have a good partnership!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh, well if you put it like that then I can see why you think Atsushi and Himuro! –Smirks- But if it was me I would have to say Midorima and Takao make an awesome pair! –Fangirling-

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Sighs while shaking his head with a smile-

**-What do you think about Kagami and Kuroko?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Kagami and Kuroko –Smiles- Those two make quite a pair! I remember when Izuki even said they acted like they were dating! –Laughs- I'm sure those two will become something one day and they will lead Seirin to greater heights.

**-Can you compare Hanamiya-kun's attitude from before and now?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** -Glare- His attitude hasn't changed that much. . . He still thinks that friendship and having comrades that you trust are worth nothing. It was the same back when he was younger too. Hopefully, for him he will see how important it is to have friends that you love and trust. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Tears Up- Teppei-Chan!

**-What do you think about Hanamiya-kun?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Hanamiya. . .-Sighs- I think he is strong of course but. . .his way of basketball will never beat Seirins basketball style!

**-Before attending Seirin, are you close to your fellow uncrowned generals? What do you think of them?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Yeah I guess that you could call us close –Laughs- What do I think of them? Well, truthfully they are all very strong and if it wasn't for the Generation of Miracles coming along then those guys would be the strongest on the court.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't forget Teppei-Chan you are one of them too!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** I know –Laughs- But, I don't care if I am the strongest out there. As long as I get to play with Seirin that is all that matters to me. –Smiles-

**-Of all your teammates, who do you think is the most reliable?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Hmmm, that is a hard one there Lyria-Chan –Shakes his head- If I was going to answer truthfully then I would have to say that all of the guys are reliable. Seirin wouldn't be Seirin if it wasn't for the effort that everyone puts out. Even Tetsuya #2 is reliable! :)

**-Furi-kun may be a coward, but do you think he is smart enough to even be on par with Akashi-kun?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Smart enough to be on part with Akashi-Kun! Furihata. . he is an unique little guy –Laughs- Even though he knows he isn't as strong as the other guys he still gives it his all! Someone like that is rare so I'm certain one day all of his training is going to come in handy and he will become someone strong.

**-If in case you with the coach and all the second years graduated, who do you think would be the next coach, captain and point guard?-**

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** The next coach, captain and point guard? That is a hard one but I will give you my opinion. –Laughs- Ok, the next Captain would have to be maybe Kagami with lots of help from Kuroko. Then, the next Coach could be that Alex girl that trained Kagami and Himuro-Kun. Finally, the next point guard could possibly be Furihata! I think that would be an ok line-up. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- I can't be the only one who thinks that Kagami and Kuroko would make a funny Coaching pair! Ok, that was the last question to you Teppei-Chan :( You can leave if you want to now!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Ok then I guess I will see you later GalaxyEyes! –Waves with a big smile and leaves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, I believe this chapter was awesome with Teppei-Chan here and everyone's awesome questions! It was also the longest chapter that I have ever written before so I am very happy :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Before I tell you who I will be questioning next I have one more review that I need to talk about really quick! This goes out to Kris-Chan and Alex-Chan since you both are very busy which I completely understand by the way :) I hope you guys will soon have time to review and read my latest chapter but if not I wish you two the best!

**-GalaxyEyes waves at Alex and Kris happily-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, this was an important chapter I think since this was probably the last one I will do of Seirin maybe. . .so from now on I will be doing the teams of Kuroko no Basket! But, before that I asked my friend (I'll just call her Lion she doesn't want to be named yet); well I asked Lion about who I should question next and she said that I should let you all ask some questions about myself. And when I asked her why because that would seem weird of me. I don't really think you guys want to know thing about me –Laughs- So she said that you guys should get to know me better if I really wanted you guys to be my friends! So the next chapter will be about _**Galaxy-Eyes11** (plus a side character)_. Don't worry guys this is only one chapter so you get to know more about me :) Then I'll go right back to questioning the real awesome character of Kuroko no Basket! So please put up with this for only one chapter –Bows-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Thanks to all that are still reading this chapter to this point! I happy that you guys seem to like this story so far :) Anyways, I just wanted to repeat what I said before. The next chapter will be about me so you guys can ask me questions to get to know me better! But please remember this will only be for the next chapter so please don't hate me for this –Bows-**

**To tell you the truth guys I am really worried about this next chapter :( I don't want you guys to think that I am being weird or self-centered in anyway. This was just suggested to me by one of my close friends and I thought it would be ok for the next chapter! I also left my contact info in my profile if you guys want to message me about something or just talk :) I left my Gmail account on there along with my Tumblr Account stuff! So please feel free to message me on Gmail or Tumblr if you want!**

**A quick shout-out to all of those who reviewed for this chapter! Thanks to Miwaki-Chan, Gou-Chan, Lyria-Chan, Kera-Chan, Kris-Chan, and Lunawolf-chan! Thanks you guys I love you guys!**

**And don't worry Kris-Chan I will be awaiting the day that I get a review from you or your awesome sister :) Please tell your sister that I wish her the best in college!**


	22. Galaxy-Eyes11

20th Character – Galaxy-Eyes11

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou: Hello readers and welcome to this new chapter. . . .-Pushes up his glasses-**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Cough- Apparently, I am supposed to introduce the beginning of this chapter for GalaxyEyes. Since, this chapter will be about getting to know her better. . .**

**-Midorima looks towards the door cautiously-**

**Midorima Shintarou: . . . You don't want to know more about this girl. . .she is quite quirky! –Sighs- Probably more quirky than Takao.**

**-GalaxyEyes peeks into the room while Midorima is talking-**

**Midorima Shintarou: It is no wonder she gets along with Takao so much –Glares-**

**-GalaxyEyes walks into the room pouting-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Come on Mido-Chan! –Whines- I asked you to come here to this chapter with me so you could try to be nicer!**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Deadpanned Stare- I was being nice**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Sighs- And you say you are not a Tsundere Mido-Chan**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Glares- That's because I'm not a Tsundere**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Smiles- Whatever you say Mido-Chan :)**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Huffs and turns pinkish- If you remember this chapter is not about me! So let us get started already! –Glares-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ahh come on Mido-Chan you know you love me! –Smirks-**

**Midorima Shintarou: I most certainly do not love you! –Blushes while death glaring-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: It's alright Mido-Chan! I know how to understand your Tsundere language Takao taught me –Smiles-**

**Midorima Shintarou: My. . .Tsundere language?!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yeah! When you say you don't like me and you hate being here it just means that you actually like me and enjoy my company!**

**Midorima Shintarou: . . WHAT! –Freaks out and points at GalaxyEyes- That is most certainly not what I mean by that!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Giggles- There you go again Mido-Chan! You really just said that is exactly what you mean! –Smiles-**

**Midorima Shintarou: . . . . .-Glares while grumbling under his breath- . . .Stupid Takao!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Bows- I have l learned from the almighty master! And I have trained in the ways of Tsundere –Smiles- You will never win Mido-Chan!**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Glares while gripping his lucky item tighter-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Giggling- Don't worry Mido-Chan I'll stop messing with you! In fact we should really get started with the questions for now and later at the end of this chapter we will talk more –Smiles-**

**Midorima Shintarou: Very well –Pushes up his glasses-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Will you tell everyone about who reviewed and left questions and stuff like that for me Mido-Chan?**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou:** Very well –Nods his head with a smirk- The first reviewer we have today is Boing. . . . . . . –Awkward Silence-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm, don't forget to tell them how many questions they asked Mido-Chan. . . . . .

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Huffs- Of course! I was getting to that Nanodayo! –Pushes up his glasses- Boing has 5 questions for you GalaxyEyes. Now answer them. . . .-Looks at GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs- Looks like that is the best we are going to get guys. Well what can you do –Laughs- This is Mido-Chan after all!

**\- Why did you write or create this questionnaire thing?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Why? Well I don't really have the best home life at times so I kind of just wanted to get away from it. So I started to write stuff like this because it takes up some of my time and makes me feel better. You wouldn't believe how happy it makes me to see new people reviewing and just too actually have someone that believes that this is pretty good! Not to mention I really like Kuroko no Basket and all of its characters :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . .-Small Smile-

**\- What's your favorite anime/manga others than KnB?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wow! This is one if pretty difficult –Concentrated Face- I have a bunch of favorite anime/manga it's difficult to choose which one is my second favorite. But if I was going to have to say then I would say maybe Haikyuu. I have really gotten into that anime and its manga lately. GO KAGEYAMA! . . . . . .

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . .-Takes a step back-. . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- Sorry, it's just I really love Kageyama! I'm a total fan-girl for him :)

**\- Which country are you from?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm from America :)

**\- What language(s) do you speak?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I know how to speak English, French, and a little bit of Spanish not that much though. I had to take French last year in 11th grade :) But, I really want to know how to speak Japanese and maybe one day learn how to read their Kanji! That would be super awesome!

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . .-Smirks- . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't you dare say anything about you already knowing how to read and speak Japanese Mido-Chan! And stop that smirking it is creeping me out!

**\- If you had 1 000 000 dollars what would you use it on?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hmm . . . . Let's see I would probably go to a really awesome college. And then if I had any extra I would use it to maybe go to Japan and buy a bunch of Kuroko no Basket stuff :) That sounds really stupid doesn't it –Laughs-

**Midorima Shintarou:** Yes it does sound stupid –Pushes up glasses with a smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . . . . . . .-Looks at Midorima with a pout-

**Midorima Shintarou:** Very well. That was the last question from Boing.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Thanks for reviewing Boing-Chan!

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Glares at GalaxyEyes- Anyways, onto the next reviewer who left some questions for GalaxyEyes. The next reviewer is MiwakiHChan. MiwakiHChan left you 12 questions. Please answer them to right. . .

**\- What do you think of me? XD-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** How can I answer them wrong?!. . . . . . Anyways, what do I think of Miwaki-Chan? Hmmm, well you seem really awesome and nice since you keep reviewing and saying you like my stuff. Not too long ago I went to you profile and checked it out :) And I read your story by the way it was awesome! I had to review and request Kise I mean who wouldn't :) But, overall you seem really awesome and someone that would be awesome to talk to about anime and stuff. Not a lot of my friends like that kind of stuff that's why I have a fanfiction account –Laughs- I probably sound weird, but you would seem like an amazing best friend :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** You sound desperate for anime friends

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs and bows her head in shame-

**\- What is the reason you made this KnB questionnaire?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I made this questionnaire because I . . .well I made this story because I really like Knb and all of its characters! And it helps me whenever I just want to relax and get away from things :) It really makes me happy to know that other people like you guys who are reading this like my story and want to have more of it. You guys will never know how much you mean to me and how much your reviews mean to me. I'm sure I have said it before but truly it doesn't even have to be questions just a hi GalaxyEyes brightens my day :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** Anything would brighten your day. . .-Sighs-. . .Just like Takao you never seem to run out of energy and happiness.

**\- How old are you?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm 17 years old and next January I'll be 18!

**Midorima Shintarou:** 17 years old. . . . . . .that means that you. . . .-Wide Eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yep, that means that I am a year older than you Mido-Chan! –Laughs-

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . .Yep, you should call me properly! I am your Senpai after all :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . .GalaxyEyes-Senpai. . . .no you will always be GalaxyEyes baka –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Pouts in chibi form- Such a mean Tsundere!

**\- Where do you live?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I live in West Virginia which is in America :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** You make it sound like some people are stupid GalaxyEyes. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** NO! Of course not I was just specifying because I don't if some people know about West Virginia. . I don't to be offensive or anything –Waves her hands fast-

**\- What is your favorite anime?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** My favorite anime would either have to be Kuroko no Basket of course or Haikyuu :) I have a bunch more but I would have to say these two top the long list!

**\- What is your favorite anime crush?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hmm, my favorite anime crush would either have to be Akashi Seijuro, Kageyama Tobio, or Toshiro Hitsugaya. My favorite one would have to be Kageyama Tobio :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . .You better hope that Akashi doesn't read this chapter GalaxyEyes –Looks scared-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . –Looks at Midorima in shock- NO! If you are reading this Akashi I didn't mean that –Fake Laughs- You know you are my anime crush! I don't even know who Kageyama Tobio is :)

**\- How is your real appearance?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** My real appearance? Well I'm not going to lie to you all. I have light brown hair that comes down to my low shoulders and I have hazel eyes. And I wear a pair of brown/black glasses. I weight around 150 pounds and I am 5 foot 5 inches. What else? Oh, and if you don't know I like to draw anime and things like that. I think I am pretty good at it. So I was wondering if I should just draw a chibi me and post that as my picture for Fanfiction :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** To be 18 and only 5 foot 5 inches –Laughs- I'm 18 and I am 6 foot 5 inches –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well sorry Mido-Chan we all can't be giants! –Pouts-

**\- What dere do you think you are?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well I looked up the different types of dere and I even took a 2 quizzes to make sure. In both of these quizzes I took it seems that I am a Dandere? After I took these quizzes I went and looked up what Dandere was and it fits me pretty good :) A Dandere means to be calm or to shut one's mouth up all the time. And it means, you know, such a sweet attitude. She doesn't speak at all mostly, but when there's no one else but you two, she would be sweet to you. In other words, she would be in deredere-mode. :)

**\- What is your favorite food and drinks?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** My favorite food would have to be Mac and Cheese in shell form :) Which if you guys want to know is what I am eating right now as I type this chapter up! And my favorite drink is Coca Cola or Pepsi. Which is sad since my family is going on a no pop rule right now :( So all I have been drinking lately is Water which is healthy but still not pop!

**\- Do you like cute things?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yes! I love cute things! Like kitten, cute characters, lions (super adorable in my opinion), and a whole bunch more cute things! Another example would be Midorima who is the cutest :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . .-Blushes while glaring- I'm not cute!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Whatever you say my cute Tsundere! –Giggles-

**\- How about your family?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** My family? Ok, I have 2 brothers who are 25 and 29 :) Yeah I know right they are pretty old –Laughs- And my dad is around 58 I believe –Concentrated Face- While my mother she is 54 or 55 I believe :)

**\- If you live in anime, what anime will you go? And how would you like your anime appearance?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hmm, it would either have to be Kuroko no Basket or Haikyuu. I would love to go into one of those anime's. And for my appearance in one of those I would like to have brown hair or even a bright color like one of the Generation of Miracles. And of course I would have big anime eyes. It would be awesome to be a basketball player or even a volleyball player :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** That was the last question from MiwakiHChan. –Pushes up his glasses-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Thanks for reviewing for this chapter Miwaki-Chan! :)

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Glares at GalaxyEyes- Anyways, the next reviewer is Keramiks and they left you 10 questions to answer GalaxyEyes.

**\- If you were to go choose an anime character to marry, who will it be? (Or would you like your own harem?!)-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I would probably chose Akashi or Kageyama to marry no matter their personality :) And I think it would be awesome to have a harem filled with all my favorite male characters from my favorite anime! Like a harem with Akashi, Kageyama, Takao, Kise, Sesshomaru, Kai Hiwatari, and Byakuya Kuchiki :) (I know I have a weird taste of characters!)

**\- Can you sing?-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** No . . . . . . . . .she can't –Deadpanned Stare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You might be right Mido-Chan but you didn't have to put it like that –Pouts-

**Midorima Shintarou:** They are lucky . . . they haven't had to hurt their ears while they hear you singing. . . .-Shivers at the memory-

**\- If you were to describe yourself in five words, what would those be?-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** Weird, Loud, Over Excitedable, Baka, and Fangirl

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . .Sooo Mean! –Whines- But at the same time I take all of those as a compliment :) But, I would describe myself as Funny, Kind, Quiet, Anime?, Smart, and Honest!

**\- Are you short or tall?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That all depends on your opinion of short and tall. I'm 5 foot 5 inches so I think I'm not short but not that tall at the same time. I'm probably an average height! Unlike the giant Mido-Chan and the Rainbow people (except Akashi and Kuroko those two are still around my height).

**Midorima Shintarou:** Rainbow. . .people?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah that is what you guys are! The Generation of Miracles is just a rainbow :) Whether it is your hair or your personalities! Have you not noticed that every single Generation of Miracles has a totally different personality?

**Midorima Shintarou:** Of course I have noticed –Huffs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Really?! –GalaxyEyes looks at Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Glares while pushing up his glasses- Maybe I haven't . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- That's what I thought Mido-Chan!

**\- Can you cook? (I wanna know)-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yes I actually can cook :) I'm pretty good at it! I like cooking Mac and Cheese since it's my favorite food –Stomach Growls- I'm making myself hungry :(

**\- Is there any meaning behind the name "Galaxy-Eyes11"? (I'm a bit curious)-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** The meaning behind my name? Well, the truth is that I love the yugioh card Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! Not to mention that I love him in the anime too! :) And well since he was my favorite dragon card I thought it would be cute. Especially after I found out about all the cute pictures of him!

**Midorima Shintarou:** You're so simple minded . . .-Face palms with a sigh-

**\- How and when did you start liking anime/manga?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I first started to get into anime when I was in grade school. I was really into Naruto whenever I was younger :) And then I really got into anime and stuff whenever I was in 7th grade and I watched Bleach for the first time 3 I had a super crush on Toshiro Hitsugaya; he was the first character I seen on Bleach.

**\- Do you have siblings?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yep, I have two brothers who are both way older than me!

**\- What do you think you CAN'T do that you think other people EASILY do?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, you guys are going to think I am weird but I did say I wasn't going to lie. I for some reason can't Snort or Whistle at all! It's really weird especially whenever my friend just lately said to whistle to his dog and I had to make a whistle sound like WSSSSWSSSSS. . . .I'm weird sorry :) And I also can't swim :(

**\- Do you wear glasses? ('Cause it means I'll have another glasses buddy! But don't worry; you'll still be my buddy even if you don't, Gala-chan!)-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well it looks like you have another glasses buddy! Yep, I wear a pair of brownish/blackish glasses . . . nice wording right –Laughs-

**Midorima Shinarou:** -Sighs- That was the last question for you in this chapter GalaxyEyes. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Really! Thanks for the awesome questions Kera-Chan!

**Midorima Shintarou:** Is that all you needed me for today? –Pushes up his glasses-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs- Try not to sound so happy about leaving Mido-Chan! And yes that is all I need you for unless. . . .you want to stay and . . . . . .

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 is interrupted by Midorima nodding and leaving in a hurry before she can finish-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh! Well I'll take that as he had something important to do –Laughs- Well, this chapter isn't all done yet I just wanted to finish it up with Gou-Chan's review :) I love you too Gou-Chan and as long you keep reading and liking my story I'll make sure to keep on writing! And next is Alex-Chan! Thanks for the review Alex-Chan even though you have a busy schedule and all! My heart goes out to you and your super busy life 3 I hope college gets easier for you! And don't worry Hanamiya said he wouldn't forget about you. And I didn't even have to threaten him that much :) So thanks you two for reviewing as well!

**-Waves to Gou-Chan and Alex-Chan excitedly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, like I said in the last chapter I'm going to move on to another team now to question and so the next team will be . . . . .Kaijo! And the next person I am going to question will be **Yoshitaka Moriyama**! The funny pervert of Kaijo :) So please review and leave a couple of question for Mori-Chan!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**A special shout-out to all of those that reviewed for this chapter which was Alex-Chan, Gou-Chan, Boing-Chan, Kera-Chan, and Miwaki-Chan! 3**

**So the next chapter will be about Yoshitaka Moriyama so please review and leave him some questions! Also, if you favorite this story that would be awesome :) Of course you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**And I was just wondering if I should start on a new story but of course still write on this one too :) I was thinking about a new questionnaire about another show. I'm not sure which show though. So I wanted to ask you all about which show I should write about or if I should even write another questionnaire! So please message me and tell your opinion. Remember guys your opinion are very important because I won't want to write about things that you all don't like :) So just message me and help me think of another awesome show that would be good to have a questionnaire about!**

**Love you Guys !**


	23. Yoshitaka Moriyama

21th Character – Yoshitaka Moriyama

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey everyone once again to another chapter of my questionnaire! Before we get started with this chapter I just have one thing to say. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**-Complete silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! IT TOOK ME A MINUTE BUT I FINALLY NOTICED THAT I HAVE MORE THAN 60 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!**

**-GalaxyEyes is panting while kneeling on the ground-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yeah, Yeah I know that is probably no reason to get excited –Pants- But, if you are someone like me then this is a big deal –Smiles- Anyways, I am really excited right now so let's keep up this good energy by introducing the awesome character for this chapter. You can come in now Mori-Chan! –Calls out to Moriyama-**

**-Moriyama opens the door and walks into coolly-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: Hello GalaxyEyes-Kun –Waves and smiles at GalaxyEyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey! What's up Mori-Chan? –Waves-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: Nothing much –Smirks- Just looking for some girls!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . .Um. . Mori-Chan –Points at herself- . . . .I'm a girl!**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: -Smiles- I know but I was looking for a sexy girl. . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Radiating an evil aura (a.k.a. an Akashi aura)- . . . . . .Mori-Chan!**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 flying kicks Moriyama onto the ground-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: Owwww! Why did you do that? –Rubs his back while staring up at a pissed GalaxyEyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: You insulted me of course! –Crosses her arms and turns away-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: . . . I did?! –Stands up while still rubbing his injury back-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yes you did! You said I wasn't sexy! –Glares at Moriyama-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: . . .Oh, GalaxEyes-Kun I didn't mean it like that! You are my friend so I don't really consider you sexy! You are more of a Deredere cute –Smiles while trying to appease GalaxyEyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Glares- Fine! I'll accept that answer! . . .Wait a Deredere?**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: Yeah you know as in one of the many forms of a dere.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: You aren't the only one to say that I act like a Deredere. . .I guess that test I took was wrong after all! –Pouts-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: Wait! You can't just completely forget that you kicked me into the air just now!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Huh? Oh sorry about that –Laughs with a smile-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:. . . . . . . . . .-Grumbling under his breath- I can really feel Kise pain!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What was that Mori-Chan!? –Smiles at Moriyama seeming to have heard what he said under his breath-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: -Sweating bullets while fake Laughing- Nothing let's just start with the questions now!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Your right Mori-Chan! Thanks for reminding me it seems as though I have a horrible memory –Smiles- Ok, the first reviewer that left you a question was felina.23! Felina-Chan is a new reviewer and she left you 1 question so please answer it as well as you can! (I hope that I can call you Felina-Chan. Just review and tell me if you don't want me to)

**-Why does he think he hadn't any luck with the ladies?-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** . . Wait, a she? –Smirks- What exactly does this Felina-Chan look like?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Glares- You do know that I have Kasamatsu number right?

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** Oh! Umm, about that question! It's not that I don't think that I have no luck with the girls. But, for some reason I really can't seem to get a girlfriend. I even had to enlist Kise help which turned out kind of ok. I mean once we started talking about basketball. –Shrugs- Which reminds me GalaxyEyes-Kun!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah Mori-Chan? –Tilts her had to the side-

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** -Grabs GalaxyEyes shoulders- Make sure Kise never comes with you when you go to meet girls. –Narrows his Eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- Ok, Mori-Chan I'll make sure that Kise never comes with me! Ok, now on to the next reviewer who is MiwakiHChan! Hey there Mikwaki-Chan :) Anyways, Miwaki-Chan has left you 5 questions today Mori-Chan.

**\- What do you think of Kise-kun?-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** Kise? Well, he is of course an amazing player. He is a member of the Generation of Miracles after all. I. . . .believe in that freshman. But, on the other hand he attracts a lot of attention –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- Be careful Mori-Chan! You'll turn green :)

**\- What is your favorite food?-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** My favorite food. . .would maybe be Cabbage Rolls; though I also like sweets –Smiles- Especially, the kind of sweets that you get from your girlfriend!

**\- What will you think if your girlfriend is one of Kise's fans?-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** . . .-Glares- Never!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You can't just make her stop being his fan!

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** Very well I guess kaijo doesn't really need a Small Forward –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . . . .-Backs away-

**\- What do you feel when Yukio-senpai kicks Kise-kun?-**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** -Looks towards GalaxyEyes- Well, I used to think Kise probably needed those kicks to straighten him out! –Looks back once again to GalaxyEyes- But, now I think that is just pure abuse!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Innocently Smiles-

**\- What do you feel when Kise-kun lose on the game between you guys and Too?-**

**Moriyama Yoshitaka:** . . .-Sighs- Of course I felt horrible about losing that close to the final matches of the Interhigh. But, Kise did his best; Aomine was just too strong for him. Just you watch one of these days Kise will beat Aomine! I believe in Kise and I always will!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Holding a big ball of Tissues out of nowhere-

**Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Umm GalaxyEyes-Kun are you ok?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah –Sniffles- It's just I remember watching that match and crying my eyes out when Kise and you guys lost! I remember literally just sitting at my computer and crying as I watched Kise struggle to stand up. . .Kise really gained a lot of respect at that point at least from me he did :( And when Kasamatsu helped him up. . . I think I passed out!

**Moriyama Yoshitaka:** -Pats her on the back- There, there GalaxyEyes-Kun.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sorry Mori-Chan. -Wipes her eyes- That was sadly the last question for you today Mori-Chan –Smiles- Have a safe trip back home! –Waves-

**Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Bye GalaxyEyes and everyone –Bows and then smirks- And an extra good-bye to all of you ladies out there!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Mori-Chan!

**-Galaxy-Eyes pushes Moriyama out the door violently and shut the door-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs while leaning on the door- Ok, guys this is the end of another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with me and Mori-Chan :) And I just want to tell you guys that I am currently working on a new questionnaire's first chapter! Of course I will keep writing for this questionnaire too :) Anyways, the next chapter will be all about. . . .

**-Drumroll Please-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It will be about Haizaki Shougo! . . .Ok, I guess I should explain how I went from Kaijo to this evil guy –Laughs- Well I thought I should do one on Haizaki and then go on with the rest of Kaijo's team :) So please leave some reviews with questions you would want to ask Zaki-Chan!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried really hard with this character because I actually didn't know how to make him more believable. But, I hope I did well enough for you guys that reviewed and left him so questions :) And remember the next chapter is about Haizaki Shougo! So review and leave a couple of questions for this guy.**

**Let me give a special shout-out to those that reviewed for this chapter. My thanks go out to an awesome, and reliable reviewer called MiwakiHChan, and a new awesome reviewer called felina.23! Love you guys so please keep putting up with me and my story :)**

**Love you guys!**


	24. Haizaki Shougo

22th Character – Haizaki Shougo

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers :) I hope you all are having an awesome day! Now, let me introduce the character for this chapter. Please welcome Haizaki Shougo! –Motions towards the door-**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Coughs- Umm, Zaki-Chan?!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Umm. . . .please pardon me readers –Sighs-**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 walks outside into the hallway to figure out what happened to Haizaki-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Zaki-Chan! –Puts her hands on her hips while standing in front of Haizaki-**

**Haizaki Shougo: . . . . . .What? –Looks up at GalaxyEyes while sitting on the bench outside-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Narrowed Eyes- Come on Zaki-Chan! It's time for your questions! –Motions towards the door behind her-**

**Haizaki Shougo: -Glares- First of all don't call me Zaki-Chan! And I still don't feel like answering any questions today. –Stands up and starts to walk away-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Wait. . . . . .I DON'T THINK SO MISTER!**

**-GalaxyEyes grabs Haizaki by the back of his shirt and drags him back to the room-**

**Haizaki Shougo: What?! Let go of me immediately!**

**-GalaxyEyes pulls in into the room and slams the door shut-**

**Haizaki Shougo: -Glares while fixing his shirt- What's your problem girl!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Glares- I don't have a problem! It's your own fault for trying to back out of your promise!**

**Haizaki Shougo: -Huffs- I don't remember promising you anything. . . .if I remember correctly you threatened me into doing this questionnaire thing! –Glares-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Smiles- Come on Zaki-Chan :) Do I look like I could threaten someone like you!**

**Haizaki Shougo: Unfornuatly, you know certain people who are very . . . . . . Dangerous. –Glares while crossing his arms-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, come on Zaki-Chan he isn't that dangerous –Laughs-**

**Haizaki Shougo: That's easy for you to say since you are friends with him. –Rolls his eyes with a huff- Let's just get this over with if so I can leave!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Very well! Now that Zaki-Chan has gotten into the spirit let's start with the questions!**

**Haizaki Shougo: -Sighs- Forcefully into the spirit.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Glares at Haizaki out of the corner of her eye- Ok! The first reviewer that left us some questions was Hazard! Hazard-Chan left you 16 questions. Please do you best in answering Hazard-Chan's questions!

**\- What color is your hair?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** What color? Why do they need to know the color? –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Creepily Smiles while holding up her phone- Answer it Zaki-Chan! Remember he said I could call him anytime!

**Haizaki Shougo:** Fine –Huffs- My hair color is dark grey.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Lowers her phone and smiles- See that wasn't so hard was it Zaki-Chan? No be good and answer the rest nicely!

**\- If you were to dye your hair, what color and what would be your hairstyle?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** To tell you the truth I probably wouldn't dye my hair any other color; unless I was going to make it darker. –Crosses his arms- I would probably keep the same hair style unless I let it down like it was in Middle School.

**-What would happen if the sky fell?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Answer it! –Smiles-

**Haizaki Shougo:** I guess we would experience the same thing that happened in Chicken Little. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . Did you just make a joke?! –Wide Eyes-

**Haizaki Shougo:** What! Am I not allowed to?

**-Am I being annoying?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** I don't believe I'm allowed to be mean.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Glares and sighs- Sorry about him Hazard-Chan. Don't take his meanness to heart! I don't think you are annoying :)

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Laughs- Goodie two shoes!

**-Do you read books?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Not if I don't have to. Reading is for nerds! –Evilly Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hey! I like to read! –Pouts-

**Haizaki Shougo:** You only prove my point –Laughs-

**-Are you an idiot?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** What!? –Glares- Who the *beep* do you think you are?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't use that language in here Zaki-Chan! And as for Hazard-Chan's question I believe you are a complete idiot. –Smiles-

**-What kind of Genre of books would you prefer?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Smirks- Horror books are ok I guess; better reading that then stupid romance novels!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I kind of like those books too Zaki-Chan; except I like crime novels better than straight up horror and gore novels.

**-Do you watch anime?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Shrugs- When I was a kid I liked watching that stuff.

**-Have you read a fanfiction before? If you did... what was the title?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Narrows his eyes at GalaxyEyes- Actually, I have seen a couple of some sick fanfictions! That girl over there made me read some whenever she was forcing me to come to this. It was some weird one about how me and aomine are jealous of kise. . .it was weird to read. And I really don't remember the name of it –Glares- I would really not like to remember it.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Come on Zaki-Chan you know you liked it! –Smiles-

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Narrows his eyes- You are truly evil!

**-What do you think of Kise?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- What do I think of Ryouta? Let me tell you! That guy might be strong but I hate him. I think the only time he looks good is when he is crying on the court. –Sadistic Smile- I wish I would have gotten to hit him. That stupid Daiki!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I don't know about you guys but when Aomine saved Kise I was over joyed!

**-Have you ever had a girlfriend?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Yeah –Smirks- I have had plently of girlfriends. Even one of Kise's old girls!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hmph! I don't really see the reason why you are being so smug wasn't she just some crazy fan of his that he wanted to get rid of? –Smiles-

**-Am I asking for too much?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Too much of what? –Raises an eyebrow-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Tilts her head- I don't know? It could be they like you and want to date you or. . .they could be asking if they are asking too many questions?

**-Can I send you a book about Mathematics?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** I guess. . . .I probably won't read it though –Looks away- I don't really do the whole school thing.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** But you can send it to me! I love math; it's my best subject! :)

**-Why is the sky blue?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Cause it just is –Looks bored-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I actually looked this up. And it said the sky was blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light. When we look towards the sun at sunset, we see red and orange colors because the blue light has been scattered out and away from the line of sight. But, I don't know if that is right or not –Shrugs-

**-What is your real name?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** My real name? My name is Haizaki Shougo of course!

**-Why is it so hard to think of questions?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** I don't know –Shrugs and looks away- Why not ask the nerd. –Points at GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Pouts- I don't know why either Zaki-Chan! But I hope they get easier for you to ask :) Thanks for the awesome questions Hazard-Chan!

**Haizaki Shougo:** Are we done now?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Not even close Zaki-Chan! –Smiles- Ok, now on to the next reviewer who is felina.23. Yeah! Felina-Chan wrote some more questions for my story! She wrote you 2 questions so please try to answer them nicely Zaki-Chan!

**-How did him feel when Akahi replace him With Ki-chan ( even though Ki-chan lose a game with Hai-chan)?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Huffs- That brat! How dare he replace me with someone who was inferior! –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Moves back away from the evil aura surrounding Haizaki- I guess that means he didn't like it one bit!

**-WHY IN THE SEVEN LANDS OF HELL DID YOU DYED YOUR HAIR BLACK AND CROWNBRAIDED IT?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughing- I have to agree Zaki-Chan! You looked a lot better with your original hair!

**Haizaki Shougo:** Shut-up! –Clenches his fist- I just think it looks better this way! It doesn't get in the way anymore!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- I wish you all could see his pissed off expression it is priceless! Ok, now that we are done with Felina-Chan's awesome questions lets go on to the next reviewer. The next reviewer is MiwakiHChan! Miwaki-Chan has 4 questions for you so please do your very best to answer them :)

**-Did you really hate basketball, you're just killing time when you play basketball?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Looks away- Yeah basketball really isn't anything important to me. The only good thing about it is I get to destroy the other players. –Sadistic Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Looks sad- That's a bad way to look at Basketball isn't it Zaki-Chan? Don't you at all enjoy basketball?

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Shrugs- I guess whenever I win against someone.

**-What do you think of Kise that can easily take your place in Teiko?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** As far as I am concerned he is just a weak loser. That stupid brat Akashi! What was he thinking telling me to quit and telling me how he is stronger than me! –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well, . . . . .he did beat you in the Winter Cup didn't he?

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- Shut-up!

**-Do you have special feelings for Alex-san?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Smiles- I don't know if you could call it "special feelings" but she is hot!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Rolls her eyes- Aren't you good with the ladies!

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Smirks- Yeah! I guess you could say that. I mean I have you eating out of the palm of my hand!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Glares- Don't even go there!

**-Your hair color is gray or white? (I know your hair is gray colored but when I see your picture it seems like white colored and I really like white haired character. So, when I see your photo I started to Fangirling like hell XD)-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Wow! It seems as though you aren't the only girl loving me GalaxyEyes. –Smirks- As for my hair it's dark grey.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Glares towards the smirking Haizaki- Once again don't even go there Zaki-Chan! But, as for Miwaki-Chan's question! It kind of looks like his hair color was white whenever he was in Middle School and it changed to dark grey. But then again I don't know for sure but that's what it looks like to me :) (I also like white haired characters XD: Sesshomaru would have to be my favorite one!)

**Haizaki Shougo:** Stupid Fangirl –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Thanks for the amazing questions Miwaki-Chan! Ok, so now we go onto the next reviewer who left you some questions. The next reviewer is Keramiks! Kera-Chan left you 6 questions so please answer them to the best of your ability –Smiles-

**-What are your thoughts on Nijimura-sama?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Nijimura? Oh, he was the old captain of Teiko before Akashi was appointed Captain. –Shrugs- He is . . . ok; at lot better of a Captain than Akashi was! –Glares- I warned Testuya about what was going to happen but he didn't listen to me. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Zaki-Chan?

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Huffs- Never mind. But, Nijimura was a pretty good person and captain I guess.

**-How about Kise?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- So many *beeping* questions about that idiot!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Go on answer it Zaki-Chan! –Once again holds up her phone-

**Haizaki Shougo:** Fine! I think Ryouta is just a pitifully player over all. He is just someone who Akashi used to replace me. I'll admit he was strong like Akashi said. But that doesn't change the fact that I will destroy him one day! –Pants from the lack of breath from his rant-

**-Why change the hair?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** It was getting in the way. –Narrows his eyes at the smiling GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- You know I think you just changed it to look bad butt!

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- . . . .Bad Butt? What can use big bad curse words? –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Blushes-

**-Is there anyone in the GoM that you respected, at least?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Respect? –Concentrated/Agitated Face- If there was one person I guess it would be Daiki.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Daiki? Why him?

**Haizaki Shougo:** He has guts to mess with me; let alone knock me out! That I guess deserves some respect.

**-If you were to have a match with the other members of the GoM, who would you challenge?-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Excited Smile- Now this is a good question! Who would I chose out of all those idiots? –Smirks- I would chose Ryouta first of course and beat him into the ground! Then I would challenge every single of them. I don't care who is it I just want to defeat all of them!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I don't know Zaki-Chan. I mean you want to challenge all of them and their teams. I wouldn't want to mess with any of the GoM. –Smiles- They have finally changed and have even stronger than before with their new teams by their side :)

**-How did Gala-chan invite you to the questionnaire? (Gala-chan is so awesome!)-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- How did she invite me? That's where you are wrong girl. She didn't invite me she practically forced me to go to this thing.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh come on Zaki-Chan I did so invite you! Don' t be so mean; remember all I have to do is call him :)

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Narrows his eyes- Stupid Baka! Using him to threaten me that's low! And she is not awesome! She is quite evil actually . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- Don't listen to him Kera-Chan! I'm actually quite nice to the people that deserve it :) And besides he isn't that scary now Zaki-Chan! (Thanks Kera-Chan I think you are awesome too XD)

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- You haven't felt his wrath yet girl!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Well that was the last question for you Zaki-Chan so how about you say bye to everyone and . . . .

**-SLAM-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** WHAT!? –Jumps into the air scared out of her mind-

**-GalaxyEyes turns around to find no Haizaki and a slammed door-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh. . . . .well I guess he finally had enough. –Giggles- Anyways, there is still one more review that was left by ButterforyourSELF! Butter-Chan wanted to ask Riko something so I invited her she should be here soon enough. But till then I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of the follows and favorites of this story :) I really didn't think this story was going to be good at all –Laughs- I'm happy you guys think it's worth a favorite or follow!

**-Knock-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh! That must be Aida-Chan :) Come on in Aida-Chan!

**-Riko calmy walks in and greets GalaxyEyes-**

**Riko Aida:** Sorry GalaxyEyes-Chan :( I can't stay for very long I am on my way to met up with Hyuga and Kiyoshi –Bows-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- It's ok Aida-Chan! But before you go could you please answer Butter-Chan's questions?

**Riko Aida:** Of course –Sparkly Background-

**-How would you react if someone ships you with the GoM?-**

**Riko Aida:** -Blushes with a glare- Why?. . . .The Generation of Miracles! –Fire Raises in her eyes- What! Out of everyone I was shipped with those guys!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles and dramatically sighs- I know why couldn't it have been the great glasses-Chan!

**Riko Aida:** Glasses-Chan? . . . . . . . . .-Blushes- I have to go now GalaxyEyes-Chan! Please have a good day!

**-Riko runs out of the room in a hurry meanwhile GalaxyEyes is laughing herself to death-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That was a priceless reaction if I so myself Butter-Chan! –Laughing- Ok, now that was unforuntanly the end of the questions for this chapter :( So I hope you enjoyed your time here with me today and may you continue to enjoy this story. Ok, after a while of thinking I finally know who I am going to question next! In the next chapter I will be questioning is **Mitsuhiro Hayakawa**! I know this next chapter is going to be weird because of his speech problem, but he is a member of Kaijo and he is pretty funny if you ask me :) So pardon me if the next chapter is a bit. . . .weird or plain old stupid. But I will try my best with his speech to make it understandable, funny, and not to OC! So leave please leave him a review!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I really like Haizaki's character and how he acts. It makes writing him easier; I hope I didn't offend anyone with his bad attitude :) I hope I didn't get to OC with him; I am a bit worried how well I keep him in character! Anyways, in the next chapter I will be questioning Mitsuhiro Hayakawa. Which if you know him he has a bit of a speech problem! I can really feel this guy though; I had a lot of speech problems whenever I was a kid too. Anyways, I hope no one finds the next chapter too weird, OC, or just plain offending!**

**Oh! And Kera-Chan I am glad someone else loves Haikyuu just as much as I do! I love both Hinata and Nishinoya-Senpai too XD But, my favorite one is Kageyama (he is just too cute)! And Miwaki-Chan thanks for your continued reviews and White Haired Characters For Life! XD**

**A Special Shout-Out to all of those awesome people left me some reviews for this chapter. My love and thanks go out to Kera-Chan, Miwaki-Chan, Felina-Chan, Butter-Chan, and Hazard-Chan!**

**Another thing really quick I wanted to take a vote about if I should make a chapter on how I got Haizaki to come and be questioned. So please in your review if you don't mind could you leave your opinion on this! –Bows-**

**Always remember guys I love you!**


	25. Mitsuhiro Hayakawa

23th Character – Mitsuhiro Hayakawa

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello once again dear readers! –Waves- I hope everyone is having an awesome day :) And before I introduce the character for this chapter I have some information for you guys! Yesterday I finally published a small introduction chapter for my new questionnaire that I will be doing along with this one :) Except this questionnaire is all about the character of Haikyuu! So if you liked this questionnaire and if you like the Haikyuu series please check that one out as well. Anyways, let me introduce the very excitedable character which is Mitsuhiro Hayakawa! –Calls out to Hayakawa-**

**-Hayakawa literally runs into the room and start to wildly shake GalaxyEyes hand-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: HEY THE(R)E GA(L)AXYEYES-KUN! –Shakes her hand widly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Tries to loosen his grip on her hand- Hey there Haya-Chan! I see you are very fired up for this :)**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: -Screaming- YOU BET! DON'T WO(RR)Y I'(LL) GO FU(LL) FI(R)E YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Awesome! –Laughs while slowly jerking her hands out of his tight grip-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: -Still Screaming- (L)ET'S DO THIS! –Dramatic Pose-**

**-Out of nowhere Akashi opens the door and steps in radiating a deadly aura-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sei-Chan? What are you doing here? –Walks towards him-**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Looks at GalaxyEyes before turning to glare at Hayakawa- If you could please keep the sound down some –Glaring- I cannot concentrate clearly. . . .**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: -Blinks- WAIT! WHAT IS THAT. . . –GalaxyEyes gives him a look that means to keep quiet-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh –Looks back to Akashi- Sorry about that Sei-Chan; we'll make sure to keep it down for you! . . .But if I can ask what are you doing?**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Looks at GalaxyEyes- Shogi. . . . .**

**-Before GalaxyEyes had time to question him he calmly walks out-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well. . .-Laughs-. . .that was surprising, right Haya-Chan?!**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: -Looks down shamefully- So(rr)y Ga(l)axyEyes-Kun :( It's my fau(l)t you got in t(r)oub(l)e!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Giggles- Don't worry Haya-Chan I didn't get in trouble; in fact Sei-Chan was being pretty nice about it!**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: REA(LL)Y?! –Quickly shouts and looks at GalaxyEyes excitedly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Wait! –Covers Hayakawa mouth up quickly and looks towards the door in suspension-**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Sighs- Thank goodness he didn't hear that!**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: -Muffled Talking-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Laughs while taking her hands off his mouth- Sorry about that Haya-Chan it's just I didn't want Sei-Chan to come back. That won't be good since he already gave us his warning! Can you do me a favor and try your best to keep it down during the questionnaire Haya-Chan?**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa: Su(r)e Ga(l)axyEyes-Kun! –Thumbs up-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Great! Then how about we get started with the questions now? –Smiles- Ok, the first reviewer that left you some questions is a very familiar reviewer by now. That reviewer is MiwakiHChan! Miwaki-Chan left you 5 amazing questions so please do your best in answering them Haya-Chan :)

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** Ve(r)y We(ll) (L)et's Do This! –Keeps his voice down but is now literally shaking with excitement-

**\- Why do you always seem so energetic? XD-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** I don't know I just (r)eally (l)ike to get fi(r)ed up! –Clenches his hands-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Looks thoughtful- Really? I was going to say it was because you liked to drink lots of Coffee and you liked to eat lots of sugary things! –Smiles-

**Mitsuhio Hayakawa:** What?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You know Haya-Chan! It just seems to me that you are always on a sugar high –Smiles-

**\- Who are the ones you hate on your team?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** I don't hate anyone on my team (r)eally! –Scratches the back of his head- Except wheneve(r) they get mad at me du(r)ing a match fo(r) getting over excited o(r) when the Captain ye(ll)s at me to ta(l)k s(l)ower. But I don't hate them!

**\- What do you think when someone said you resemble Wakamatsu from Too?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** WHAT!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sshhhhh Haya-Chan!

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** I mean what! Who would da(r)e think that I resemb(l)e that idiot! I am a better p(l)ayer than him fo(r) su(r)e! I'm the best Offensive Rebounde(r) the(r)e is!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I don't think they meant that you weren't a good player Haya-Chan. I think Miwaki-Chan means that you do act a lot like him. –Shrugs-

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** Oh! My apo(l)ogizes Miwaki-Chan! –Tears up and Bows-

**\- What the reason you always so energetic before and after the games?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** You have to get excited befo(r)e a game! It gets you pumped up for wheneve(r) you are p(l)aying! That (r)ush you get wheneve(r) you get a (r)ebound and you(r) team sco(r)es! That's amazing! And afte(r) a game I'm excited because we p(l)ayed against such an amazing opponent; whethe(r) we won or not!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- You truly are adorable Haya-Chan!

**\- I never thought your zodiac is Leo XD Mine is Leo too and 3 days after my birthday it was your's XDD That so cool! XD (PS : This is not a question XD)-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** That's awesome! –Gets really excited- You'(r)e a (L)eo too!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Pouts- This makes me feel bad :( I'm just a Capricorn!

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** -Turns to GalaxyEyes and grabs her shoulders- You cou(l)d be a (L)eo with me and Miwaki-Chan if you want!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- I don't think that is how it works Haya-Chan! Anyways, I guess its ok because my birthday is only 9 days away from Makoto Hanimaya's. –Smiles- Anyways, that was sadly the last question from Miwaki-Chan :(

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** -Starts to Tear Up-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry you have 5 more questions from another one of my amazing reviewers. Except this one's name is Keramiks! Kera-Chan has wrote you 5 awesome questions Haya-Chan. So be respectful and answer them to the bet of your ability!

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** Of cou(r)se! –Wide Smile- B(r)ing it on!

**\- Why do you switch your L's with your R's when you speak?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** I don't know (r)eally. I just get so excited sometimes that I can't rea(ll)y ta(l)k good at a(ll). Captain a(l)ways comp(l)ains to me to s(l)ow down! I just can't though!

**\- Do you pity Kise when Kasamatsu-senpai kicks him?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** Not (r)ea(ll)y! I think it's hi(l)a(r)ious! It's nice to see I am not the on(l)y one that gets the Captains abuse! –Loudly Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Poor Kise –Looks sad- You aren't the only one who finds it funny and doesn't pity him for getting hit all the time. Whenever I questioned Moriyama he thought the same thing!

**\- Sometimes I keep mistaking you from Kasamatsu-senpai! What do you think about that?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** (R)EALLY! –Shouts out-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Haya-Chan! –Looks at the door-

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** Oh (r)ight sorry Ga(l)axyEyes-Kun! I mean (R)eally! That's awesome! I'm the new Captain of Kaijo now!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs- I can really see where Kera-Chan is coming from though. You both kind of do look alike. You both have dark hair, around the same height, and you both have cute eyebrows!

**\- Do you admire someone from your team? How 'bout in other teams?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayakawa:** Yeah the(r)e actua(ll)y is someone I admi(r)e! –Nods his head enthusiastically- I admi(r)e the Captain, Mo(r)iyama, Kise, Nakama(r)u, Kobo(r)i, and the Coach!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . . . .-Looks Confused- Isn't that everyone on your team?

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** Yeah! Eve(r)yone on my team is supe(r) st(r)ong! –Wide Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** What about the other teams?

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** Maybe Aomine Daiki since he was the Powe(r) Fo(r)ward for the Gene(r)ation of Mi(r)acles! Oh, and that guy from Sei(r)in you know the one with the funny eyeb(r)ows!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Funny eyebrows? –She thinks: Should you really be the one calling someone elses eyebrows funny?- You mean Kagami Taiga?

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** Yeah! The ta(ll) one that can jump high (l)ike a f(r)og!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Blinks- Like. . . . .a frog?

**\- If you can challenge someone in a match, who will it be?-**

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** Someone I cou(l)d cha(ll)enge?! I know! I wou(l)d cha(ll)enge that Wakamatsu guy! –Smiles while clenching his hands-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- That would be the best/funniest match I have seen in a long while Haya-Chan! Ok, that is unfornuatly all of the questions that I have for you today Haya-Chan :( You can leave now if you wish.

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** Ok, it was (r)eally supe(r) awesome being he(r)e with you Ga(l)axyEyes-Kun and answer(r)ing a(ll) of these questions! P(l)ease invite me back! –Bows before running towards the door excitedly-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wait!

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** -Turns back to GalaxyEyes- What?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't forget that Sei-Chan is somewhere nearby so remember to keep it down on your way out!

**Mitsuhiro Hayawaka:** Of cou(r)se! Bye Ga(l)axyEyes-Kun! –Runs out and leaves the door open-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** (Whispers: Dear basketball gods please be with Haya-Chan and protect him from the wrath of a pissed Sei-Chan!)

**-GalaxyEyes goes and closes the door before continuing-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, anyways I got a couple of reviews that I just want to mention before I tell you all about the next chapter! The first review is from Alex-Chan! I just want to let you know Alex-Chan that I did give your regards to Mido-Chan, Teppei-Chan, and Makoto-Chan! (He didn't share his chocolates with me though –Pouts-) And I hope that you do get to leave some questions next time along with your Tsundere brother! But, most of all I hope things really work out with your college :) Ok, the last review that I wanted to mention was from Hazard-Chan! Yes, it did take a lot of guts to ask Haizaki to come and do this questionnaire. But mostly all I had to do was threaten him! –Evilly Smiles- But, anyways thank you both for reviewing!

**-GalaxyEyes bows and smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways, now like me tell you about the next chapter. The next chapter I wanted to do the same thing that I did with Midorima and tell you guys exactly how I got Haizaki to come with me to the questionnaire! So in the next chapter I will tell you the amazing story that involves a lot of threats and a special someone who makes Haizaki come with me! Please, don't be mad if you don't like this little side stories I promise this will only be for the next chapter. And once again I will go back to questioning characters! Even though I am not questioning someone in the next chapter I would still really appreciate a review telling me if you like this idea or not if you don't mind! –Bows-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter of my questionnaire as much as I did! I was thinking about how I could get his speech to be understood and still be in character. So I didn't switch the L's and the R's like he normally talks. But, I hope you all still understand him and what I was trying to do. This was actually a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. –Laughs-**

**A Special Shout-Out to those that reviewed for this chapter. My thanks go out to Kera-Chan, Miwaki-Chan, Alex-Chan, and Hazard-Chan! –Bows-**

**Really quick I just to remind everyone that the next chapter will be about my story with Haizaki! Please don't hate me; if you don't like these side stories please tell me!**

**Love You Guys!**


	26. Haizaki's Side Story

Haizaki's SideStory

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Who else is there for me to review?! I need someone that people will want to ask questions to. Someone that has a lot of unknown information about them. . . . who would that be though?

**-GalaxyEyes is currently walking around with Takao trying to think of people that would be good to question-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I could always do someone really evil. . .or someone that was super nice. People tend to like the evil people and the good guys. Why does this have to be sooo hard! –Throws her hands in the air- What do you think Kazu-Chan?

**Takao Kazunari:** -Shrugs- I don't Gala-Chan. Did you already question all of the Generation of Miracles? I know people would like their questionnaires.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah I have already done all of them. –Sighs- Is this the end of my questionnaire?!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Steps in front of her - Come on Gala-Chan! There is no way you can give up now! I know who you can question!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Wide Eyes- You do?!

**-GalaxyEyes looks up at Takao expectedly-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Sure! –Smirks and turns away- You can question Shin-Chan again! I can see the look no his face now! This time though make all of the questions about his undying love for me! That would be awesome right Gala-Chan?

**-Takao looks over his shoulder at GalaxyEyes-**

**Takao Kazunari:** . . . .-Wide Eyes- . . .Gala-Chan!

**-Chibi GalaxyEyes has lowered her head with a storm cloud hovering over her-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs- Even though I agree that seeing Mido-Chan's face would be hilarious I think I need to do someone new. Someone that the readers haven't already seen yet. . . .isn't there anyone like that!? –Keeps walking forward without looking where she is going-

**Takao Kazunari:** Wait! Gala-Chan watch out!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Huh! –Looks up just in time to have run straight into someone that was running by-

**-GalaxyEyes ends up on her butt and looks up at. . . .Haizaki?!-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** Watch it Girl! –Glares-

**Takao Kazunari:** Are you alright Gala-Chan? –Helps her up off the ground-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sure, thanks Kazu-Chan! –Keeps looking at the glaring Haizaki-

**Haizaki Shougo:** Pathetic . . .-Crosses his arms -. .well are you going to apologize girl?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh! Of course I'm very sorry! –Bows-

**Takao Kazunari:** Hey! You should apologize too you know. –Narrows his eyes-

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Quietly looks at Takao- Your that guy that plays with Shintarou. . . . . .

**Takao Kazunari:** Huh, Shin-Chan? –Tilts his head-

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Huffs- No matter I don't give a *beep* who you are! Just get out of my way! – Rudely pushes past them both –

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wait! Aren't you Haizaki Shougo?

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Looks over his shoulder at her- So what if I am?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Then this is perfect you should totally come and be in my questionnaire that I am doing!

**Takao Kazunari:** Gala-Chan! –Looks between Haizaki and GalaxyEyes-

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares- No way girl! I'm out of here. . .

**-Haizaki walks away and leaves GalaxyEyes and Takao behind-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Pouts- Why doesn't he want to be in it?

**Takao Kazunari:** I can't believe you asked him of all people to be in it anyways Gala-Chan! You remember what he did and said to Kise right?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sure, I remember and I agree that he is an awful person. But, on the other hand I'm sure he would make an interesting character to question!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Shakes his head and laughs- That sounds like something I would say. . .I can see why Shin-Chan compares us now!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Determined Smile- I'm going to get him to come to one of my chapters!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Smirks- And just how are you going to do that Gala-Chan?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Didn't you mention that Mido-Chan was having a meeting with Sei-Chan right now?

**Takao Kazunari:** Sure Shin-Chan and the others were summoned to meet Akashi. So what does Shin-Chan have to do with your revenge? –Looks worried-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry Kazu-Chan Mido-Chan isn't the one that I need for this mission! –Smirks- Can I see your phone really quick I left mine at my house? –Holds out her hand-

**Takao Kazunari:** Sure . . .-Hands over his gray phone- . . Who are you going to call?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Mido-Chan of course!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Laughs and leans over her shoulder to listen in- I have to hear this!

**-GalaxyEyes calls up Midorima who was currently having a reunion of sorts with the other GoM-**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** What do you want Takao! I told you not to call me I'm in the middle of something Baka! –Aggravated Voice-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm, well sorry but this isn't Takao speaking Mido-Chan! –Smiles-

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** GalaxyEyes. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . where is Takao?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** No worries Mido-Chan! Kazu-Chan is here with me right now I'm just borrowing his phone! I kind of have forgotten mine at my house. –Laughs-

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** -Sighs- You shouldn't forget your phone what is there was an emergency Nanodayo.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww! That's my little Tsundere! Always watching out for others and then failing horribly when trying to cover your niceness up!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Laughs while listening to their conversation -

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Die! –Growls- Tell me this isn't the only reason that you called me GalaxyEyes!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh I almost forgot Mido-Chan could you do me a favor and put Sei-Chan on the phone?

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** . . . . . . . . .WHAT!? –Freaks out on the other end and gains everyone's attention including Akashi's-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . . . . .Mido-Chan?

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** -Obviously Talking to someone else on his side-. . . . . . .No. . . . . . GalaxyEyes. . . . .needs. . . . . talk. . . . . . .you. . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Getting Impatient- Mido-Chan! –Sings out his name loudly-

**Midorima Shintarou (Phone):** . . . . .fine. . . . . .break. . . . . . .no scissors. . . . . .here. . . . .so. . . . . . .leave. . . . . .alone. . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Come on Mido-Chan! I haven't got all day you know! –Pouts-

**Takao Kazunari:** -Looks Puzzled- . . . . . . Who is he talking to about scissors?

**-Out of nowhere a voice appears from the phone talking to GalaxyEyes and it's not Midorima's?-**

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** Hello GalaxyEyes I understand you need a favor from me?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hey! There you are Sei-Chan! I was wondering when you were going to come and talk to me!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Wide Eyes in disbelief-

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** What do you need GalaxyEyes? Please make this fast.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh, sure Sei-Chan I just need your help in getting a stubborn guy to be in the upcoming chapter of my questionnaire! –Smirks-

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** Stubborn Guy? And who may that be?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well you know him pretty good Sei-Chan! That stubborn guy just so happens to be Haizaki Shougo. . . . .

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** -Seems to be thinking something over-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm Sei-Chan? Can you help me with this?

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** -Smirks Evilly- What exactly should I do?

**Takao Kazunari:** -Speaks loudly so Akashi can hear him- Huh! You are actually going along with her!?

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** Of course. –Smirking- GalaxyEyes is an ok person not to mention I do enjoy . . . how I should say. . . .messing with people; Especially Haizaki.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Perfect! –Big Smile- I don't care how you do it Sei-Chan just could make sure to stop by and visit Zaki-Chan for me! And tell him that GalaxyEyes didn't want to have to go this far!

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** Very well GalaxyEyes. I will make sure to pay a visit to Haizaki tonight and I'm sure afterwards he will be. . . . .more than willing to go to your questionnaire! –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Thanks Sei-Chan! Oh, and make sure to tell Yaksha-Chan hi for me!

**Akashi Seijuro (Phone):** I will. Good day GalaxyEyes.

**-Akashi hangs up the phone and GalaxyEyes and Takao both stand there in silence for a minute-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Jumps into the air- YEAH! I can't believe that Sei-Chan is actually willing to do this for me! The next chapter is going to be amazing I can see it already! –Overly Excited-

**Takao Kazunari:** -Pale Face but still laughs a little- But Gala-Chan just imagine what he is going to do. . . . .I can't believe it but I actually feel bad for Haizaki. . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Innocently Smiles- I'm sure it won't be that bad! Sei-Chan isn't that bad of a person! –Starts to happily walk away-

**Takao Kazunari:** -Laughs before walking after her- I believe a lot of people would fight you about that Gala-Chan! Like poor Kagami for one!

**-The Next Day GalaxyEyes and Takao are currently playing a video game when they heard a knock on the door and then loud footsteps-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Who is there? –Puts down her controller-

**-The Footsteps stopped at her door-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . . . . .Felix?

**Takao Kazunari:** -Laughs- I highly doubt that is your kitten Gala-Chan!

**-Before GalaxyEyes can say something back the door to her room slams open-**

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Death Glaring- I don't know who the *beep* Felix is but get this *beep* cat off of me! –Looks down to his foot where Felix was currently trying to bite it-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- Come on Felix get off of Zaki-Chan!

**Felix the Kitten:** Meow? –Looks up-

**-Felix runs away back into the hallway-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Looks up to the glaring Haizaki- So what do you want Zaki-Chan?

**Takao Kazunari:** I believe the better question would be how does he know where you live Gala-Chan?

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares at Takao and the back to GalaxyEyes- That demon you sic on me last night told me where you live!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Demon I don't really recall who you are talking about? –Try's to look Innocent-

**Haizaki Shougo:** Cut the crap Girl! –Growls and turns around- What's the time and date of this stupid thing?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It's tomorrow about 6 o'clock! -Smiles- Zaki-Chan this is going to be so much fun! –Raises her arms into the air-

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Glares over his shoulder- Whatever! Just tell Akashi that I am going to this stupid thing and to back off!

**Takao Kazunari:** -Looks Confused- What exactly did he do last night?

**Haizaki Shougo:** -Shudders while remembering how he came home and Akashi was already sitting their on his couch with a pair of scissors and tea-

**Takao Kazunari (Thinks):** Wow! It must of have been really bad if he won't even talk about it. . . . . . . .

**Haizaki Shougo:** If that's it and you don't have anyone else that you are going to send after me I'll be going! –Walks out the door and you can hear him curse at the cat-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiling while picking up her controller again-

**Takao Kazunari:** . . . . .I don't really understand what has happened the past day but I think you just got one of the meanness guys to go to your story and not to mention you even got Akashi to do the hard work for you! –Looks amazed-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Looks thoughtful- I wonder though what did Akashi do exactly?

**Takao Kazunari:** -Shrugs and starts to play the game again- I guess it's just going to be a mystery between Haizaki and Akashi. . . but whatever it was . . . . it probably involved those famous scissors of his!

**Felix the Kitten:** -Walks in and sits down with them- Meow?

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Whenever I was making this chapter I was really worried about the time it was taking me since I am also working on my other questionnaire. But I guess it turned out alright in the end. Anyways, in the next chapter I will be questioning Genta Takeuchi! This if someone you don't know that is the Coach of Kaijo! So please review and leave the Kaijo Coach some questions! (For some reason I really like this coach and I think he is a really funny character)**

**A Special Shout-Out to those that reviewed and left me some good wishes for this chapter. My thanks go out to Kera-Chan, Hazard-Chan, and Miwaki-Chan! Thanks you guys for reviewing even when there was no character to question! And thanks for the support in you reviews!**

**Also, if you don't mind in your review could you leave a small follow-up on this chapter for me? I just want to see if this was a good idea for Haizaki's side story or not! That is if you don't mind to of course! –Bows-**

**Love you guys!**


	27. Genta Takeuchi

24th Character – Genta Takeuchi

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey everyone! . . . . . . . . . .**

**-Waiting for the people who actually like this story to finish screaming at me-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . .-Uncovers her ears slowly- . . . .Well I know it has been a long time since I last updated for my stories including this one which is my favorite one! But I have awesome news my fellow Kuroko no Basket fans. Are you ready? Well first off I got a job this past month and that's why I haven't been able to write anything lately. So sorry about that guys; I hope you can forgive me :) (Spoilers) And one more piece of awesome/sad news is Kuroko no Basket has finally reached the end of the manga! I won't say too much about it but I hope that you fellow fans read the manga just like me and if you do than you know why I am so happy right now!**

**-Chibi GalaxyEyes squeals while rolling back and forth on the ground-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . .-Coughs and slowly gets up- Anyways, sorry about not being able to write till now but I promise I am trying my best to not be one of those authors that never publishes. So with that out of the way let's get started with the questionnaire for Genta-sama!**

**Genta Takeuchi: Hello everyone –Nods his head with his arms crossed-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Um . . . when did you enter the room Genta-sama? –Tilts her head-**

**Genta Takeuchi: -Looks at her with and sighs- I entered the room when you were in the middle of rolling on the floor and I didn't want to interrupt you since you looked . . . . happy. Why did I enter at a wrong time? Or is that something that everyone sees whenever they come to one of your questionnaires?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Slowly turns blood red- . . . . Of course not Genta-sama! –Shakes her head wildly-**

**Genta Takeuchi: -Sighs and starts to laugh loudly- It's alright GalaxyEyes! –Pats her back- I am more than used to unnatural . . . . people ever since Kise joined the team.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But Genta-sama that really isn't something that I . . . . .**

**-Genta cuts GalaxyEyes off from explaining herself-**

**Genta Takeuchi: Come on GalaxyEyes don't worry I won't tell anyone else. . .other than my team of course. –Smiles- Let's just hope Kise isn't there when I tell everyone or else everyone will know what you do before a questionnaire! –Laughs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Face palms with a sigh- I'm done for. . . . .**

**-GalaxyEyes starts to imagine all of her friends knowing this false information-**

**Genta Takeuchi: Never mind that for now GalaxyEyes let's get started with this questionnaire.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Very well Genta-sama. . . .the first one to leave you some questions was Jousuke-Chan! And of course to help with me remembering Jousuke-Chan's name I will of course give you a nickname! Suke-Chan sounds cute! Anyways Suke-Chan left you a total of 16 questions so please do your best in answering them all Genta-sama! –Bows- And thanks for the review Suke-Chan :)

**\- Were you always fat?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . . .-Glares- . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm. . .Genta-sama?! –Inches forward slowly-

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Coughs while still glaring- No. . . . .I wasn't always . . . this big

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Awkward laughs- Let's hope there aren't a lot of those questions!

**\- How did you become coach?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Sighs- I became the coach of Kaijo not long after my teammates soon became coaches as well. It wasn't hard to get the position since I used to be a famous basketball player back in my day.

**\- What do you think of Kise?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Kise? –Fondly Smiles- He can be a bit of a idiot of course just like his teammates. –Laughs- But when it comes down to it he is always there for the team whenever they need him most. He is the ace of Kaijo for a reason. And no matter how strong any of the other Miracles are I wouldn't have chosen anyone of them over Kise. He might not be a strong as them but he has a lot of growing room left. I'm sure he will become someone worthy of being called Kaijo's Ace!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I swear this is why I like Kaijo so much. So much faith in your ace and your team! –Smiles-

**\- Who's better? Kasamatsu or Kise?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** It depends. On whether we are talking about leadership skills like Kasamatsu who is the Captain. Or are you talking about someone with natural talent like the Generation of Miracle Kise? Either way they are both a force to be messed with on the court.

**\- Do you have a rival?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Of course not I am too old to have a rival. –Looks away with his eyes closed-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- I don't think you are telling everyone the truth Genta-sama. I thought you were competitive with Katsunori-sama?

**Genta Takeuchi:** Katsunori! –Narrows his eyes- I'm not competitive with him I just believe that he shouldn't try to outdo an old friend is all.

**Galaxy-Eyes11 (Thinks):** But isn't that what Katsunori-sama wears all the time?

**\- Ever tried to lose weight?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . .I'm not discussing this GalaxyEyes! –Looks at GalaxyEyes heatedly-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Raises her hands in defense- Of course not Genta-sama.

**\- If I become one of your players, will I be able to lose weight?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Of course you will –Smirks- I will personally make sure that you are so tired and sweaty from your workouts that I am positive that you will lose lots of weight!

**\- Why did you choose Kasamatsu as Captain?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** I chose Kasamatsu because he has all the traits of a true Captain. He just wanted to win back when he first got to Kaijo. But unfornuatly, that year Kaijo didn't secure victory. So I thought he would be the best one to make Kaijo victorious.

**\- Did Kaijou's basketball club have an initiation test? Like in what Seirin did on shouting at the rooftop?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** No we would never have something so foolish. –Smirks and crosses his arms- Unlike, the high school coach I am a professional.

**\- Do you ever dream on losing weight?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Narrows his eyes-

**\- I heard that bananas help you digest better. I think you should eat some.-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Growls- I'll keep that in mind. . . . .thanks.

**\- Can you Sing the banana song, please?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . .The . . . .Banana Song? –Looks at GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Shrugs- The only Banana Song that I know is the one that only says the word Banana over and over again. But I don't know the lyrics so I guess you can improvise your own version if you want too for Suke-Chan.

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . . –Looks serious and starts to sing- Bananas, Bananas, Bananas, Bananas. . . . . Banana . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Puts her hands over her ears- I'm actually glad that you guys can't hear what is happening right now. I wouldn't want my readers to lose their hearing.

**\- Which do you think is better? Haizaki or Kise?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Glares- Of course I think Kise is better! Haizaki is a ruthless player that doesn't even care about the game at all. He only plays for the girls and attention that he gets. Not to mention he likes to hurt people on and off the court.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- He does have quite the colorful personality doesn't he. Luckily even he will bend to Akashi's words. –Thinks back to when she had to mess with him-

**\- Are you going to be the coach of Kaijou next year?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Of course I am. Who else will be able to coach and handle Kise and the rest of the team.

**\- You wanna be my buddy?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Laughs- This really does remind me of something Kise would ask someone. And I'll say the same thing I tell Kise whenever he ask me questions. I don't mind being your friend.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Pouts-

**Genta Takeuchi:** What's wrong GalaxyEyes?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I want to be Suke-Chan's friend too!

**\- Can you run fifteen laps?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Narrows his eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Stops pouting and backs away from him-

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . . . . . . . . . . .I used to be able to.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well that is officially all the questions from my dear reader Suke-Chan! Thanks Suke-Chan for all of your questions no matter how aggravated Genta-sama got. Anyways, the next reader to leave questions for Genta-sama was Hazard-Chan! Hazard-Chan left you 9 questions Genta-sama.

**\- If you saw a marshmallow, what would you do?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . If I saw a marshmallow? I guess I would just keep walking.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Unless that marshmallow was in the middle of a smore or over a fire. Then I bet we both would eat it!

**\- Did you ever think that Tsuya-kun (Kuroko) was a Marshmallow?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Not really I just thought he wasn't that special of a basketball player.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** How blunt Genta-sama! –Crocodile Tears-

**\- Do you think Kise hugging Kuroko looks like a yellow bird hugging a pillow?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** I. . . . . . . . guess they kind of do if you think about it.

**\- I'm jogging around the village but I'm not losing weight at all. How do I lose weight?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Sighs- Something else about weight. Oh well, you need to balance your diet as well as exercise properly.

**\- Are you exercising?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Rubs his temples-

**\- How much do you weigh?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** That is not information that I am willing to tell anyone.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry Genta-sama I wouldn't want to tell anyone how much I weighed either. No matter how big or small I am.

**\- What's really on that clipboard of yours?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Statistic of each player and game plays.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- I bet there are a lot of basketball doodles on there too.

**\- What did you eat for lunch?-**

**Genta Takuchi:** I usually eat a bento and some rice with some vegetables.

**Galaxy-Eyes11 (Thinks):** I don't think he telling the truth again.

**\- Which is better? A lollipop or Water?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Of course a lollipop is better because it has more flavors but water is healthier for your body. So I would pick water.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** To bad Mac and Cheese wasn't an option.

**Genta Takeuchi:** Mac and Cheese? –Looks at GalaxyEyes with a raised eyebrow-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** What! –Pouts- I just really like Mac and Cheese!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Blushes- Anyways, that was the last question from Hazard-Chan! Thanks Hazard-Chan for your questions like usual! Ok, onto the next reviewer who was Gou-Chan! Gou-chan left you 3 questions to answer Genta-sama :)

**\- If you rode on a rollercoaster, will it be thrilling for you?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Back in my old days I'm sure I would have found it amazing and I would have probably rode all the rides. –Laughs- But now these days I don't think I could handle any rollercoasters.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry Genta-sama I can't handle big rollercoasters either. I'm scared of heights so I would be too busy freaking out to actually enjoy them.

**\- Have you ever tried shooting hoops at arcades?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** I actually have tried to shoot some whenever they have annual festivals. But usually the rest of the teams come too and I got outshot by the giant green haired beast . . . . .-Grumbles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Big Smile- That's my Mido-chan!

**\- Have you ever played basketball before at all?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Genta-sama?

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Drops his head in shame- What is with kids these days have they never heard of the past national basketball team.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm sure they have Genta-sama. It's just that you look a lot different then you used to look like. It's alright Genta-sama.

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Grumbling about young people and airheads-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well to answer your question Gou-Chan. Yes he used to be in the national team with the rest of the coaches a long time ago!

**Genta Takeuchi:** We were famous!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, now that he is finally over it. This was unfornuatly the last question from Gou-Chan. –Pouts- Thanks for the questions Gou-Chan! Now, onto the next reviewer who was Fprmr1! Or Ella-Chan! Thanks for the review Ella-Chan. I really feel bad that I haven't written about you and your review till now. But I hope that you continue to review :) I look forward to more questions. Anyways, Ella-Chan has 4 questions for you Genta-sama.

**\- How is it dealing with the knuckleheads you call a team?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Laughs- I'm glad someone else understands how much those guys can be knuckleheads. But I guess you could say that I am used to . . . . .some of the things they do.

**\- What made you choose Yukio-chan as captain? (Good choice by the way *glomps Yukio-chan*)-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Yukio-Chan? –Laughs- I bet the poor boy is dead right now from embarrassment. But, I chose Kasamatsu because he had all the right traits to being a perfect captain. I also believe he is the only person who could handle someone like Kise and his personality. Not to mention the personalities of the rest of the team.

**\- What's the craziest thing Ryouta-chan's fan girls have done during practice?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughing- Oh this is going to be good! I have heard some very interesting stories from the Kaijo guys already!

**Genta Takeuchi:** Well since we don't have that much time I will only tell you about the craziest one out of all the crazy ones. The craziest thing I believe I have seen the tons of fans do before would have to be that one time when a couple of girls ran onto the court when we were having a practice match. It was quite a surprise when out of nowhere a bunch of girls in cheerleading outfits ran onto the court and started to scream out Kise name only. There was also that time that a couple of them got into the locker room and took a bunch of things from Kise locker and left love letters. –Sighs-

**\- Here's a gift basket as well!-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Thanks for the gift basket. –Holding a gift basket filled with random basketball things and food-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Thanks for the awesome questions Ella-Chan! –Smiles- And don't worry I gave everyone their gift baskets already and they all loved them! Not to mention I loved mine personally; I got a Sei-Chan plushie! –Screams-

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Coughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh! Sorry Genta-sama I kind of went off into my own little Fangirl world didn't I? –Laughs- Anyways thanks Ella-Chan! Ok, now onto the next person who left questions and their name is Keramiks! Thanks like always Kera-Chan; I love your questions! Kera-Chan left you 5 questions Genta-sama.

**\- Takeuchi-sensei actually looks really good when he was young! What happened?! (Sorry, I just had to ask!)-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Sighs- It's alright Keramiks-Kun. I have been asked a lot about what happened so I am used to it now. But let me just say make sure to take good care of yourself whenever you are younger. Or else the same thing will happen to you.

**\- I did some small research, and I found out that you were part of the former Japanese national basketball team, along with the other coaches! Did you get along well with them?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Smiles- Finally, someone else that knows of about us! And yeah I used to get along with them all pretty good.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I imagine that there was so serious competition between you and a certain someone else. –Giggles while thinking back to their conversation about Katsunori-sama-

**\- What do you think of Seirin and its members?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Laughs- Well I defiantly think you shouldn't underestimate that team and their team members. You might think that they look like a normal team and it looks like you could easily take them out. But as soon as you get on the court with that team you will instantly see how strong they really are. They have a powerful ace not to mention they have someone that even the Generation of Miracles acknowledges. And then they have that smart high school girl coach and their shooting guard captain. And even their point guard and center are amazing.

**\- Do you think Kise has greatly improved when he became a member of Kaijo?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Yes I do believe Kise has improved greatly since he came to Kaijo. Not only in terms of strength and skill though. He has developed more team skills and cooperation skills that he didn't have when he first came over. I believe ever since he first lost against that shadow he has slowly begun to change . . . . . . for the better.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sitting in the corner trying to stop the tears-

**-Why are you in Kaijo?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** Well that was the first place that I signed up to be the coach for. Also it's a closer location to where I live currently. So it makes traveling easier on me.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, that was sadly the last question from Kera-Chan :( But I do appreciate the awesome questions like always Kera-Chan! Ok, now onto the last person who left some questions which was MiwakiHChan! Miwaki-Chan left you 4 questions Genta-sama! So please try your best when answering them!

**\- What do you feel that Kise-kun is in your team?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** I feel lucky that we got a Generation of Miracles member. It doesn't matter to me what happens Kise is one of the best out there. I wouldn't change my mind or my decision to ask him to come to Kaijo ever! He is Kaijo's true Ace!

**\- What do you feel after the practice game between you guys and Seirin?-**

**Genta Takeuchi:** I won't lie to you all when Kise first came to Kaijo I was relieved. I felt as though we could win always without having to try too hard and push ourselves. But . . . that thought was quickly pushed away when we lost to Seirin in the practice game. Afterwards, I noticed that Kise was going to practice more and soon everyone noticed the effort that he put into practice. That helped with everyone getting to know the real Kise not just the Generation of Miracles Kise Ryouta.

**\- What do you think of your team?**

**Genta Takeuchi:** I think my team is full of airheaded idiots who love basketball with all their heart. . . and that is a perfect team in my opinion. I don't think I would want anyone else on our team. Well, if you were going to give me someone at least I hope they would give me someone else with a little more brain like Kasamatsu. Because I don't know how long he can handle being around idiots all day. –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Still sitting in the corner and it looks like she failed in trying to stop crying-

**\- What do you think of Too's Coach?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles-

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Eye Twitch- Don't say a thing GalaxyEyes. . . .not one word.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Covers her mouth before she burst out laughing-. . . . . . . .BAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Coughs and looks away aggravated- Well as you can tell me and GalaxyEyes have been talking about this for some time now. –Looks back at GalaxyEyes- And it looks like she didn't understand my threat!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Her eyes go wide as she covers her mouth from where she has fallen in the floor-

**Genta Takeuchi:** But, I think Katsunori is a very good man.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Still quietly giggling- Is that you have to say about him? Huh Genta-sama!

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Sighs- I wasn't finished yet GalaxyEyes. As I was saying he might be a good man but he can be a bit aggravating. He acts like he is all fancy now and better than everyone else. Just because he is the coach of one of the best teams in Japan!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm, Genta-sama not to sound mean or that I am taking sides with Katsunori-sama but I don't think he knows about the rivalry between you two yet. And I am pretty sure he dresses fancy like that all the time so it is normal for him. He wasn't challenging you are anything. –Giggles-

**Genta Takeuchi:** -Growls- Sure that is what he wants you to think! Anyways, since that was the last questions I am going to leave now!

**-Genta-sama walks out the door and slams it shut-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Winces- Oh I hope Sei-Chan didn't hear that. . . . . . poor Genta-sama if he did. But unlike Genta-sama who is leaving I am going to stay and finish off one more question and it's from yummycake110.

**-I didn't get to ask a question for the Kasamatsu chapter :( But if you would answer it, I would like to ask if Kasamatsu prefers AoKasa or KiKasa.-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** So I went ahead and asked Yukio-Chan which one he preferred. And at first he was very confused because he didn't know their meaning. But then I went and looked it up for him and lets just say he turned an interesting shade of red that I haven't seen before. And then he kicked me out of the Kaijo gym :( But anyways he did say that he would rather be with Kise than he would Aomine. He called Aomine a first year brat. I hope I helped answer your question for you Cake-Chan! (Oh, and Yukio-Chan said to say he was sorry that he couldn't be here to tell you himself)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways, thanks everyone for reading this new chapter and I hope that I will be able to get you another chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully my school and work schedule will work with me and I can start to write like this again periodically! Anyways if anyone is still reading my story or maybe you were actually waiting for a new chapter to come out. I just want to say that the next chapter will be about _**Kiyoshi Miyaji!**_ I am writing about Miyaji only now because one of the reviewers requested him and I felt like it would be ok. So sorry about the delay in Kaijo for one chapter don't worry after Miyaji's chapter I will go back to the Kaijo characters!

* * *

**-See You Soon-**

**Please review and I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner :( I really do hope that you guys don't think I am one of those authors that write something that people like and then just quit. Because I promise I am not! I'm just really super busy and trust me I would rather be writing for you all than working or doing school work! –Smiles- But I'm really excited I can't wait to hear from some of the reviewers that I really do miss! You guys are a part of my life and not having your reviews and opinion really makes me sad. Love you Guys!**

**A special shout-out to all of those that were nice enough to review and leave me questions like forever ago. And I hope someone you see this chapter and I hope you know that I am very sorry for the lateness. Anyways, my love and thanks go out to MiwakiHChan, Gou, Jousuke (I hope you are ok with Suke-Chan by the way), Ella-Chan, Hazard, and Keramiks! Thanks guys :)**

**And before I leave I just want to say that I loved your all's reviews especially MiwakiHChan's and Ella-Chan! And I wanted to apologize to Ella-Chan since it was your first time reviewing for me and that was the chapter that I got stuck on because of work and school. And I reread all of the reviews for this chapter and I felt really bad about not writing to you quicker! You seem really awesome just like all of my other special reviewers! You guys should know who you are by now. And I can't wait to talk to you guys again! So please feel free to send me a message or just review and leave a comment and I promise you I will get back to you if you do!**

**Love you Guys!**


	28. Kiyoshi Miyaji

**25th Character – Kiyoshi Miyaji**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry about how long it has taken me to update this story. But I hope you can understand with all that is going on in my life right now. Between my school life and work it has been hard to find time to write for this story. But no worries I am going to keep writing this story till the very end. No matter how long that might be. So if you would please stick with me through this story I promise I will do my best to keep updating as quickly as possible! (^-^)**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: Hmm Baka –Crosses his arms-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . . . .-Blinks- . . . . . . . . . . .AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: -Covers his ears- What's wrong with you!**

**-Chibi GalaxyEyes kneeling on the floor covering her chest and panting in tears-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Panting- Miyaji-Chan! When did you get here?! –Panting-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: Calm down will you. I got here a little before you started your whole "sorry about not updating" lecture. –Smirks- Why? Did I scare you?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Pouts and Glares- No of course not I just scream like that to greet people!**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: -Growls- What was that first year! –Clenches his fist-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Widen Eyes and holds up her hands- Miyaji-Chan what's wrong?! And besides technically I am not a first year I am more like a third year!**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: -Growls- No way! You are a first year in my eyes just like the ones on my team! So that means it is time for Senpai to show you some manners and respect! Just like I would with Midorima and Takao! –Walks forwards with a smirk-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:. . . . . . . . . Miyaji-Chan. . . . . . .-Whimpers- . . . . . . . . .**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: -Smirks- To bad I didn't bring any Pineapples with me.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Whimpers while holding her head where there is currently a giant knot-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: Stop your whining I didn't hit you that hard!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I can't believe you Miyaji-Chan you hit me and I am a girl with glasses! –Whines while rubbing her head-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: That doesn't concern me at all. –Crosses his arms- You wanted to be treated just like that rest of us and this is what I would normally do to Midorima or Takao.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Me and my stupid ideas!**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: You should be happy that I consider you a part of the team. –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Blinks- Uhh? Miyaji-Chan!?**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: Whatever baka! –Blushes and looks away- Let's get this questionnaire started already!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Sure Miyaji-Chan! Alright then let's get started with the first reviewer who is Zunie-Chan! Zunie-Chan left you 1 question. Please try to answer to the best of your ability since they're a new reviewer!

**\- Since when you be a fan of Miyu-Miyu?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Blushes and scratches the back of his head- I guess I kind of started to become her fan during middle school. –Sighs- Does everyone know about this? –Looks at GalaxyEyes expectantly-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Pretty much Miyaji-Chan! –Giggles-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Don't laugh at this!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- Sorry it's just cute of you that's all! Anyways, onto the next reviewer before Miyaji-Chan kills me. And thanks for reviewing Zunie-Chan! Ok, now the next reviewer is Hazard-Chan! Hazard-Chan has 5 questions for you Miyaji so please do your best!

**-Miyaji-san, why do you like pineapples?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That's a good question! Why do you like them Miyaji-Chan?

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Why? –Smirks- I can't think of anything else that would be good enough to through at someone's head and besides it tastes amazing. Not to mention I can get them pretty easily.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh. . . . .you like them because of the damage that they do?

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Shrugs- Pretty much

**-How do you get people to like pineapples? Because I don't like pineapples at all! They're sour!-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm with you on this Hazard-Chan. I hate Pineapples too!

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** I don't care if you guys like them or not. You won't have to deal with them as long as you respect me!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** So mean Miyaji-Chan! –Whines-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Growls and his eye starts to twitch- Someone get me a Pineapple!

**-Do you like SpongeBob?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** . . . . . . . . . . . SpongeBob? I don't know if I should be pissed or not?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- Don't worry I'll show you later what SpongeBob is Miyaji-Chan.

**-What can you say about Midorima?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Huffs- What is there not to say about that green haired first year. He can be very aggravating and very bold at times! I swear I have hit him the most with my pineapples out of everyone on the team. But, he is a good guy . . . when he wants to be. Not to mention he is the first person I have ever seen shoot a basketball across the entire court before and make it perfectly. He is simply the "Beast" of Shutoku. –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Hey! Why are you laughing for?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Still dying laughing- Sorry! Sorry! I am just imagining you hitting Mido-Chan with a Pineapple from across the court like his famous three pointers!

**-What if you saw a girl, the girl of your dreams, buying pineapples in the store nearby her home? What's the first thing you're going to do?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww that would be adorable! Of course Miyaji-Chan would be sweet and nice and walk up to her with a smile!

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** . . . . . . . . .-Thinking about the question- . . . . . . .I would throw a Pineapple at her. . . . . . .

**-Awkward Silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You would . . . .throw a Pineapple at her. . . WHAT!? WHY IS THAT YOUR FIRST MOVE!?

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** BAKA! Stop screaming at me before I hit you!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs- Sorry! It's just your logic doesn't make any since sometimes!

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Whatever! –Growls- Onto the next question!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sadly, that was the last question from Hazard-Chan. So thanks for the questions Hazard-Chan! Ok, now onto the next reviewer who is Jousuke-Chan! Suke-Chan has 8 awesome questions for you Miyaji-Chan so please do your very best!

**-Are you relatives with Kiyoshi-senpai from Seirin?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** No we aren't related. You see Kiyoshi is his last name and it just so happens to be my first name.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That's pretty confusing….at least it is to me.

**-What was your first impression of Midorima when you first saw him?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** My first impression? –Huffs- I first thought that he was just a tall baka with tons of talent and someone who would never respect their elders!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think at first glance anyone would say that about Mido-Chan! But he is truly just an adorable little Mido-Chan!

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Looks creeped out- . . . . . . . Cute?

**-What can you say about Kuroko?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** What is there to say about him? I think he is just as bad as Midorima. He is just a non-respecting first year that has some talent. But he can play basketball I will give him that. Not as good as Midorima but whatever.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww look who is a proud senior! –Smiles-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Shut-up! –Growls-

**-If you don't have a pineapple with you, what else do you throw?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** . . . . . .Anything that I can pick up really. As long as it reaches you and can do some damage enough that it knocks you back to your senses.

**-What's it like having the Oha-Asa addict on your team?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** It doesn't really make that much of a difference really. But it can get pretty aggravating having to deal with those lucky items of his. And his beliefs about that game and how good he will do just because of what his horoscope said that day. It can get a bit difficult to deal with but lucky Takao is the one that deals with that kind of stuff. I don't care what he likes just as long as he brings his best to the court every time.

**-Are you now addicted to Oha-Asa?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think I would be after being on a team with Mido-Chan. I mean I only hang out with him sometimes and that alone has gotten me addicted to looking at my horoscope.

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Laughs- It hasn't really affected me so much. Usually I just ask him what he got in his placement for his horoscope.

**\- What's Oha-Asa anyways?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Oha-Asa is a horoscope/fortune teller thing that Midorima looks at to see what he has to carry around all day for good luck. He says he uses it so he will be able to do everything that he can.

**\- If Midorima was a woman... okay... I really don't wanna ask this but... would you hit on her?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm, Miyaji-Chan? Are you ok?

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Takes in a deep breath and slowly breathes out-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** NO WAY!

**-His yelling startles GalaxyEyes and makes her jump into her air with a squeak-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** That would have to be the most arrogant, bold, and annoying girl in all of existence! Sure she might be pretty because of the hair and stuff but I couldn't get past her non-respecting way! She would still be Midorima Shintarou in my eyes!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . .Wow. . . .Well I think Mido-Chan would make an adorable girl! But, anyways onto the next reviewer! Thanks for the awesome questions Suke-Chan! (^w^) Ok, the next reviewer is Gou-Chan! And this is going to be a little different than usually. This time Gou-Chan has a question that she wants to ask me!

**-If you were able to meet your reviewers, what would you do to spend your day with them?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I would first scream at the top of my lungs. And run to you all in slow motion and then we would have a dramatic hug and both say how happy we are to meet each other. After this, we would go out to get some ice-cream which I would get a caramel sundae and you could get whatever you like. Then we would go back to my house and watch/read Kuroko no Basket. And of course we would watch all the other types of anime that we both like. And of course we would eat popcorn and stuff while we watched anime. And then we would talk about our favorite anime and stuff. Pretty much for the entire day we would do all kinds of stuff that was related to anime. That sounds pretty fun to me!

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** It sounds like you have already thought about this. –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Blushes- Just a little bit . . . . Anyways, onto the next reviewer who is MiwakiHChan! Miwaki-Chan left you 6 questions Miyaji-Chan! Please do your best to answer them all!

**\- Why do you always use "Someone get me a pineapple/durian" whenever you're mad at Taro-kun(Shintarou)?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Because Midorima usually aggravates me to a point where I want to hit him. And pineapples do a lot of damage. –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** All of the sudden I feel really bad for Mido-Chan.

**\- Is Teppei-san you're relative? Why your first name (right?) Is same like Teppei-san?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** No I don't think we are related. You see his first name is Teppei and mine is Kiyoshi. Miyaji is my last name.

**\- Why do you like Miyu-Miyu?-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Blushes and growls- Why does everyone have to know about that!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry its adorable! It adds to your charm Miyaji-Chan! –Smiles-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Don't act so happy about that!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Covers her mouth and starts to giggle-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Baka! –Growls-

**\- Can you teach me how to dribble? It's just you're so cool when you're dribbling! I want to dribble like that too, even though I'm bad at basketball *down*-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww don't worry I'm not that good at basketball either. Just as long as you keep trying I believe that is what is important. –Smiles-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Smiles- Yeah, what she said. I don't mind giving you some pointers. But you better be ready to work for it! If you want to get better than you better be ready to put in some real work!

**\- What do you feel when Taro-kun brought Miyu-miyu figure as his lucky item? *giggle*-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** I felt a little jealous that he had a figurine.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Why would you feel jealous? I bet you have all kinds of those things in your room.

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** -Frowns- I do not have all kinds of those things in my room. –Coughs- Just some in my closet is all. . . . . .

**\- Why are you so strict at yourself and other people? *pst* anyway I like your strict personality *whisper* *giggle*-**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** You have to be strict on yourself sometimes. I believe if you aren't strict on yourself sometimes then you won't get anything accomplished. It doesn't hurt to be strict with yourself as long as you aren't strict all the time.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Ok guys that was officially the last question for Miyaji-Chan! So I guess this is goodbye for now Miyaji-Chan! –Pouts with crocodile tears-

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Shut up Baka! –Pats her head- See you later and be glad I didn't bring any Pineapples with me. But don't worry next time I come. . . . . .I'll make sure to bring a whole bunch just for you.

**-Miyaji leaves with that. . . . . . .threat?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I don't know whether to be scared or happy that he said he would come back.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways, before I end the chapter there is one more thing that I need to do. Hazard-Chan left one more question for Tetsu-Chan. And since Tetsu-Chan couldn't make it I made him write down his answer to Hazard-Chan's question. Here is her question:

**\- If I were to buy a vanilla milkshake, is it advisable to let them put chocolate syrup or sprinkles?-**

**-GalaxyEyes pulls out a piece of paper and coughs before she starts to read in a monotone voice-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Neither. . . .I like plain vanilla shakes the most.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, well that was all he wrote down. . . . well I hope that answered your question Hazard-Chan! –Rubs that back of her head- Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review and leave some questions for the next chapter! Oh and by the way the next chapter is going to be all about **Shinsuke Kimura!** So please review and even favorite this story if you want! Just review and tell me if you ever get tired of me. So see you guys later! And by the way did you guys see the latest news about the sequel to Kuroko no Basket! I can't wait to figure out if this is true or not! I really do hope so! –Fangirl Mode On-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Yeah everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and aren't too mad with me for not updating sooner. But I am trying my best so please go easy on me! And I also hope I didn't make Miyaji sound so OC. Anyways, thanks for understanding about my job and stuff and by the way I am still working there and everyone seems to like me! So YAY! . . . . . . . Sorry, what I was saying was I'm glad you guys understand my situation and that you guys will still hopefully review! And don't forget that the next chapter will be about _Shinsuke Kimura! _So review and leave him so questions or just review if you want to talk to me! I am more than happy enough to talk to you guys!**

**A special shout-out to the awesome reviewers who left some awesome questions for this chapter! My thanks go out to MiwakiHChan, Gou, Jousuke, Zunie, and Hazard! Thanks you guys and I want you guy to know how awesome you are!**

**Love you Guys!**


	29. Shinsuke Kimura!

**26TH Character – Shinsuke Kimura**

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . . . . . . . . . –Hiding underneath her chair- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shinsuke Kimura: -Bends down- Galaxy-Chan?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -looks up in chibi form- . . . . . . . . Yeah?**

**Shinsuke Kimura: Why are underneath the chair? –Looks Confused-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Looks around- I'm hiding. . . . . .if he finds out that I'm back after this long he'll kill me. . . . . . .**

**Shinsuke Kimura: Who's he?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . .-Looks around again- He's only the craziest, hetro-eyed, cute, adorable, emperor there is. And if he finds out that I'm back now I know for sure I'm going to end up in the hospital. Not to mention all of the readers that I have disappointed. . . .-Looks sad-**

**Shinsuke Kimura: Hetro-Eyed? You mean the Akashi from Rakuzan? Besides if you feel bad about being gone so long –Grabs GalaxyEyes arm- Then you should come out from under the chair and apologize.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Looks scared- If you're sure about this fine. . . –Pouts- But you're going to stand in front of me and take the hate! –Pulls Kimura in front of her-**

**Shinsuke Kimura: -Sighs and crosses his arms-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Muffled Voice- I'm really sorry. . . I know it's been a really long time since I have last done a questionnaire . . . but I do have some good news! –Peeks from behind Kimura- I have finally started college. . Though that is the reason why I haven't been on here in forever. . I've missed all of you guys so much (I really have missed you guysL) Anyways, instead of standing here pathetically I'm going to start the questionnaire! You can just write a review full of your anger towards me. . –Whispers- please don't!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** First! On a positive note I have a new reader! –Smiles and steps out from behind Kimura- Though I don't know if they are still a reader but their name is Heart-Kun! (Hey! And I loved your suggestions I'll will definitely be doing those characters next) Heart-Kun left you 4 questions Kimura-Chan! Please do your best to answer them for me! It's important because this chapter is the restart of this story!

**-Why do you give Miyaji-San pineapples? That incentifies bad behavior!-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Looks thoughtful- You know I was wondering this too, Kimura-Chan?

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Rubs the back of his head- Well Miyaji can be pretty persuasive sometimes when it comes to punishing the underclassman

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Deadpan Look- Doesn't that just Miyaji-Chan scares you too?

**-How did you meet Miyaji-San?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Smiles- I met Miyaji back when we were just first years in Shutoku. We both weren't that strong. .

**-What is your favorite food?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** My all-time favorite food would have to be Salmon roe

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Currently looking up what Salmon Roe is-

**-Why can't you dunk? It would be a good move to add to your repertoire-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Shrinks away- Kimura-Chan?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Looks depressed- I'd rather not talk about that. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh dunking! That reminds me of when Sei-Chan dunked! –Fangirling-

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Quickly looks at GalaxyEyes and narrows eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Looks over her shoulder- Anyways! Thanks so much for the awesome questions Heart-Kun! –Smiles- Not to mention because of your questions I got to daydream about Sei-Chan. . . . . .

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Coughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Jumps- Onto the next dear reader that left you some questions Kimura-Chan! Hazard-Chan! It's been forever since I last since your name! I hope you have been doing amazing! (I have missed you T-T) Ok, Kimura-Chan there is 8 questions left by Hazard-Chan. I expect some awesome answers –Smiles-

**-Why do you have to be the one giving Miyaji-san's pineapples?!-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** Well my family just so happens to sell pineapples so it's a lot cheaper for Miyaji to get his pineapples from me

**-How much are those pineapples?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** The pineapples are about 6 dollars per pineapple

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That's not bad –Looks sad- To bad I don't like Pineapples

**-Who pays for the pineapples Miyaji-san throws?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** My family just usually puts it on the house or on his tab –Laughs-

**-Do you know how to dunk? I never see you dunk at all in the anime or manga.-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Glares- Next question. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Raises her hands- Not a good subject sorry Hazard-Chan!

**-What advice could you give to people who have friends as Oha-Asa addicts?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Smiles- Just go along with it in the end. Sure it can get. . .pretty annoying to have items littering the locker room and having to walk next to a person riding in a wagon but . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That seems awfully specific to a certain green haired player doesn't it?

**Shinsuke Kimura:** You'll come to miss that craziness in your life so I would definitely put up with it –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Awwwww you're so loved Mido-Chan! XD

**-If Midorima was a girl, would you hit on her? X3 What about Takao?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Fangirl Imagination Activated- Mido-Chan would look so cute! Long braided hair and cute glasses!

**Shinsuke Kimura:** I think Takao would kill someone if they came to close to her –Laughs- But I'm sure Midorima would make a good girl.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I have to message Takao about this afterwards –Laughing-

**-Your sign is Leo! Just like Kagami's! XD How do you feel about that?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** To bad it doesn't give me some of the power Kagami has –Rubs his head-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think its super cool! Lions are the cutest animal ever (~-~) Rawr!

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Raises an eyebrow-

**-What if you met a girl Miyaji-Senpai?-**

**Shinsuke Kimura:** -Looks scared-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Could you even imagine. . .

**Shinsuke Kimura:** Imagine what?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Imagine what the monthly visit would be like. . . . .a super emotion charged Miyaji-Chan. . . . .with pineapples. . .

**. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Kimura-Chan? –Looks behind her-

**-Doors open and slight wind blows it shut-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Blinking- Well that's just rude! Anyways, I guess this questionnaire finished off talking about if Miyaji-Chan was a woman. . on her period? But good news the next character is going to be –drum rolls- **Sakurai Ryou**! I think he is just an adorable little mushroom! XD See you guys in the next chapter and this time I promise it will be uploaded quickly! Bye my friends

* * *

**-See You Soon-**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry about the superrrrrr late chapter guys! I have been ultra-busy with my job/college work L I made this chapter because I was sitting in my room thinking about fanfiction and I was like Crap I have got to do something about this! So I set down and wrote this whole chapter in just a couple of hours which is a miracle for me. XD I just hope you guys that used to like this still kind of like it enough to leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow me for future chapters! And don't forget the next chapter is going to be about Sakurai Ryou! Please leave some questions for him!**

**Special Shout-out to those that left some awesome questions for this chapter: Thanks so much Heart-Kun and Hazard-Chan! Love you guys! And I'm super happy to meet you Heart-Kun if you ever read this (^-^)/**

**Love you Guys!**


	30. Sakurai Ryou

**27th Character – Sakurai Ryou**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey everyone! –Smiles- Let's start off this chapter by saying. . . .PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN READING THE EXTRA GAME STORY!. . . . .-heavy breathing-. . . . . .**

**-Door slowly opens-**

**Sakurai Ryou: -peeks inside looking nervous- Umm. . . .GalaxyEyes-Chan? Are you alright I heard someone screaming!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Eyes Widen- RYOU-CHAN!**

**–GalaxyEyes screams and grabs Sakurai's arm and drags him inside the room-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: RYOU-CHAN! HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE NEW SPIN-OFF/STORY THEY ARE DOING FOR KUROKO NO BASKET! . . . . . . .-notices Sakurai is shaking- . . . . .Ryou-Chan? Is something wrong?**

**-GalaxyEyes leans down as Ryou drops his head-**

**Sakurai Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry GalaxyEyes-Chan! –Raises head quickly-**

**-BAM-**

**Sakurai Ryou: Oww. . . .-Rubs his head- I'm sorry GalaxyEyes-Chan are you alright?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sakurai Ryou: GalaxyEyes-Chan? –Looks up towards GalaxyEyes-**

**-GalaxyEyes is lying on the floor with a large lump on her head-**

**Sakurai Ryou: . . . . .AHHHHH! GALAXYEYES-CHAN! I'm sorry! –Crying-**

**-GalaxyEyes slowly gets off the floor rubbing her head-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Rubs her head with a laugh- It's alright Ryou-Chan. It's not your fault I shouldn't have startled you like that. Are you alright?**

**Sakurai Ryou: -Repeatedly Bowing- No it's my fault! I'm sorry GalaxyEyes-Chan! I'm sorry!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: It's alright Ryou-Chan! –Pats Sakurai on the back-**

**Sakurai Ryou: Are you sure? –Looks scared-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Of course Ryou-Chan –Smiles-**

**Sakurai Ryou: -Smiles but still in the bowing position-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Deadpans- You can get up now Ryou-Chan. You don't have to keep bowing**

**Sakurai Ryou: Ah of course! –Straightens up-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Alright then let's get this questionnaire started with the first question from . . . . .KERA-CHAN! \\(TUT)/ I've missed you too *Glomps Kera-Chan through the screen* Anyways onto the awesome questions that Kera-Chan has left you, Ryou-Chan!

**\- Why do you apologize so much? (Sorry, I really can't resist!)-**

**Sakurai Ryou:** I'm sorry! –Bows- I don't mean to it just happens. . . .I'm sorry! That sounds so stupid! –Bows again-

**\- What do you feel about being called an "apologetic mushroom"?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Is it weird that I think that's actually a good nickname for you Ryou-Chan?

**Sakurai Ryou:** I mean if that's what you guys want to call me. . .it's what everyone else calls me. . .

**\- Who's scarier, Aomine-ganguro or Imayoshi-evil glasses?-**

**Sakurai Ryou:** . . . . .-Looks scared- . . . . .is both an option? Cause both of them are scary. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I don't know I think I would be scarier of Yoshi-Chan. . . I mean I feel like he knows what you thinking before you even know

**Sakurai Ryou:** But Aomine-Kun is scary to! Just a different kind of scary. . . more like physically scary

**\- Can you teach Momoi how to cook? Will you be successful if it does happen?-**

**Sakurai Ryou:** I'm sorry! –Bows- Sadly that would require a miracle unfornuatly I am not one. . . . . .

**-Silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ryou-Chan. . . . was that supposed to be a pun?

**Sakurai Ryou:** Yes, why GalaxyEyes-Chan? –Looks Confused-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Sighs- Let's just leave that Izuki-Chan

**\- Do you always get annoyed at shooters from other teams? (And who are you annoyed at the most?)-**

**Sakurai Ryou:** Of course! –Looks Determined- It's important to challenge yourself! Though you do. . .get a bit annoyed when the other player seems a bit stronger than you. But out of all the shooters I believe Hyuga. . .no Midorima. . . no wait Mibuchi. . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Basically everyone one of them at some point has annoyed you

**\- Do you think you'll make a lovely wife?! (Hahahah, Sakurai-kun is adorable!)-**

**Sakurai Ryou:** -Blushes and shyly looks away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww look how cute –Quickly snaps some pictures- You are too adorable Ryou-Chan! In fact, I seen this questionnaire in advance and I couldn't stop myself from buying this for you!

**-GalaxyEyes brings out a cute frilly pink apron with a mushroom on it-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Seems pretty fitting huh Ryou-Chan!?

**Sakurai Ryou:** . . . .-Blush Intensifies x100- I'm sorry!

**-Bows and runs out of the room-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww wait Ryou-Chan you forgot your apron! Well I guess I can just give it to Yoshi-Chan after this. . . .

**-Puts the apron away-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways! Thanks so much for reading this chapter XD I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter and for the next chapter I'm going to be questioning _**Imayoshi Shoichi**_! The Megane Master Mind of Touou! Bye Guys! Oh and thanks so much for leaving some questions Kera-Chan! It's been forever I missed you!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** . . . .Aren't you forgetting something GalaxyEyes-Chan?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . .-Looks over at Kuroko-. . . AHHH! Tetsuya-Chan! When did you get in here?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Alittle after Sakurai-Kun left blushing. But don't forget you called and told me you had a question for me too –Deadpan Look-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ah yeah that's right! Thanks Tetsuya-Chan! This question comes from Nesrine-Kun! They only have one question for you but it's quite interesting –Laughs-

**\- How would you react when most people ship you with Akashi?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** . . .-Blinks- . . .I thought people shipped me with Kagami-Kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well yeah they do but people ship you with everyone! Come on Tetsuya-Chan have you really never heard of AkaKuro?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** -Looks down and slightly blushes- AkaKuro?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Evilly Laughing- Maybe I should ask you this question again afterwards. . . .come one Tetsuya-Chan I have some things you need to see

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** What is it GalaxyEyes-Chan?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** We're going to go look up AkaKuro on Tumblr and some other websites really quick! See you guys later! I'm going to go teach Tetsuya-Chan all about shipping!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

_**I just hope you guys that used to like this still kind of like it enough to leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow me for future chapters! And don't forget the next chapter is going to be about Imayoshi Shoichi! Please leave some questions for him!**_

_**A special Shout-Out to the awesome reader that left some questions for this chapter: Thanks so much Kera-Chan, Nesrine, and an extra special thanks to Heart-Chan for suggesting this character XD**_

_**Love you guys!**_


End file.
